Life's Zig Zags
by StraightFire HugLife
Summary: Companion piece to Pretty Phenomenal's story Life's is Like Tetris. JJ and her best friend Ravyn get called up from NXT to Smackdown Live and find themselves negotiating the roller coaster that is life in the WWE. Shenanigans, romance and drama are in full supply as they both try to find their places in the women's division.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I zip up the zipper of my NXT hoodie as I walk into the auditorium for our post Takeover briefing with Triple H. I scan the room and see my best friend Ravyn waving at me from a few rows up with a saved seat beside her. I take the stairs two at a time and jump into the empty chair. We chat with each other for a few minutes, going over the amazing match we had with each other tonight. It was probably one of the best matches I have had so far in my career and I was still on an adrenaline high from it.

Triple H enters the room and walks to a podium at the front and the chatter immediately dies down. "Thank you and congratulations again on another successful Takeover." He beams proudly at all of us before continuing on with his speech. He tells us that tonight's show was the highest viewed on the network to date. "Before I let everyone go I have just one more thing." He pauses, shuffling through some papers in front of him. "Ravyn and JJ are being called up to the main roster. Good luck on Smackdown ladies!"

I'm frozen in shock at the announcement he just made. I'm brought back to my senses by Ravyn engulfing me in a massive hug. I return the hug as our coworkers congratulate us on their way out of the auditorium leaving the two of us alone.

I can't stop staring down at the podium where the life altering announcement was made. "I can't believe this is real!" I grin forcing myself to stand as Ravyn runs a hand through her hair. "Dude, we worked so hard for this." She says sounding as in disbelief as I feel. "We did! Let's not stop now!" I tell her hugging her again as we grab our stuff and leave the room for the last time.

A few days later we arrive at the arena for our very first Smackdown show. I follow Ravyn through the halls looking around in awe at the scale of the production being set up around us. We walk into the locker room and immediately get pounced on by bright orange hair as Becky Lynch engulfs us in a giant hug. "Congrats on the call up you guys! I knew you'd be here soon enough!" she tells us with her thick Irish accent pulling away from the hug. "After you guys left we were afraid we would never see you again!" Ravyn tells her excitedly. "I can't believe we managed to hang on to Bayley as long as we did." I add.

After chatting with Becky for a while she says she needs to head to hair and makeup so Ravyn and I decide to go down to the ring to work out in order to burn off some nervous energy. We walk slowly down the ramp and step between the ropes looking around gawking at the massive size of the arena. I have chills running down my spine as we lock up.

We work out for about an hour before we climb out of the ring we head back through the curtain. We are just stepping into the gorilla position when we are stopped by Mark Carrano. "Ladies." He says smiling at us. "Why don't you two go get cleaned up and meet me in my office so we can discuss the plans for you guys on here on Smackdown Live. " I try to keep my cool and remain professional. "We'll be there in twenty minutes." I assure him.

Once he has disappeared around the corner we scamper off in the opposite direction all professionalism out the window as we talk excitedly about how they have stories for us already. We turn a corner on our way back to the locker room not paying attention whatsoever to where we are going when Ravyn slams right into AJ Styles. "Sorry!" she quickly apologizes as he looks her up and down. "Watch where you are going!" He snaps before he stalks off. I look at Ravyn and her jaw is practically on the floor in shock. "Whoa. What did you ever do to him?" I ask her quietly as we stare at his disappearing back. "I have no idea." She says confused.

We continue on to the locker room and get ourselves cleaned up and looking presentable for our meeting with Corrano. Twenty minutes later on the dot we are knocking on the door frame to his makeshift office. He sits us down and begins going over the characters he has in mind for us. They are practically the same as what we did in NXT. Ravyn would be playing a grungy punk heel and I would be the baby face underdog. He runs a few potential storylines past us before telling us that we each have a match tonight and I about die. I will be going up against Carmella and Ravyn would be facing Naomi. I can't believe we will be having matches on our first night! I was afraid we would show up and be stuck spinning our wheels while they tried to figure out what to do with us.

As we head back to the locker room to go get ready for our debut matches someone behind us starts making a siren noise. "Pull over!" a gruff voice behind us demands and we turn around to see Tyler Breeze and Fandango dressed as cops coming up to us. They both eye us before Fandango pulls out a pad of paper and writes something down on two of the pages. He rips the pages out and hands one to me and one to Ravyn. "Consider this a warning." He says before walking off followed by Tyler who gives us a wink.

I have no idea what just happened as Ravyn huffs. "Great, fashion police." I glance down at the piece of paper Fandango handed me and realize it's a ticket. "I got a ticket…too much pink." I snort glancing down at my outfit of a pink plaid shirt, jeans and pink Converse shoes. "As if that's even possible." I joke as Ravyn looks at her ticket. "Crazy hair." She reads and I smirk. "Well they aren't wrong." I tease ruffling her multicolored hair. Ravyn glares at me playfully before wrestling me into a headlock. We mess around play fighting in the hall for a while before the sound of clapping stops us in our tracks. I look around for the source of the clapping and notice Dolph Ziggler standing in a doorway behind us smirking.

I'm completely embarrassed. "Good to see you two on the main roster." He tells us and I can't help but blush over the idea that he even knows who we are. "Thanks." Ravyn replies, "it feels good to finally be here." The embarrassment is becoming too much for me so I grab Ravyn's hand and drag her down the hallway as quick as I can. "Slow down crazy!" Ravyn laughs as we turn a corner and I stop, my face flushed. "Oh! I think someone has a crush!" She teases me. "Do not!" I fight back covering my red cheeks trying to hide them. "Okay…maybe a little." I finally admit as Ravyn just smirks knowingly at me. "You're adorable." I stick my tongue at her as she starts off down the hallway but I take a chance to peek around the corner to see Dolph walking the opposite way down the hall before I run off to catch up with Ravyn.

Our first night on TV goes off smoothly and surprisingly we manage to get along with almost everyone in the locker room. As we are getting ready for the show a few weeks after our debut Ravyn turns to me. "JJ…" she says sadly, "I think with me working heel they're probably going to make us stop riding together." I nod, hating the kayfabe side of the business. "You're probably right." I sigh propping my foot up on a chair to lace up my boot. "So I guess we should find new travel buddies then." I say glancing sideways at her. "I guess so…God! Why does it feel like we're breaking up!? We're still going to see each other every day! It just won't be the same traveling without you!" She says picking up her own boot. I smirk at her, "I feel like you just gave me an 'it's not you it's me' speech and bought me coffee at a diner so I wouldn't make a scene." I laugh and so does Ravyn, "that's definitely something I would do!" I shake my head at her and go to put on my other booth. "Hey JJ, you're welcome to travel with me and Becky if you want!" Nattie pipes in having heard our conversation. I grin, "that would be amazing! I don't get to see enough of you two!" I say excitedly. "You rebounded quickly." Ravyn says acting hurt. "I actually just couldn't wait to get away from you." I tease her.

She sticks her tongue out at me flinging her boot at me. I dodge the flying boot and watch as it goes sailing out the door and slides to a stop right in front of AJ Styles. He shoots a dirty look in our direction as Ravyn calls out an apology before he continues on his way. She turns to look at us confused, "I really don't know why he hates me." All I can do is shrug not knowing either.

I begin riding with Becky and Nattie right away and have a blast with them. I sometimes feel guilty about it though because there are some nights where Ravyn has to travel alone unless she can catch a ride with Breezango or Alexa. We always meet up first thing when we both arrive at the arena and go work out in the ring. A few weeks after we had stopped riding together we finish up our work out and go to check the card for the night. I'm bummed to see I don't have a match but Ravyn would be battling Nikki Bella.

Ravyn goes off to get ready for her match and since I have nothing else to do I go fix myself a cup of coffee and go find where the monitors are so I can sit and watch the show. Other stars filter in and out before or after their matches throughout the night. During Ravyn's match I'm joined by Breezango and Zack Ryder. They are chatting amongst themselves as I am completely engrossed in the match. Things seems to be going smoothly until Nikki gives Ravyn and snap suplex and then goes for a quick pin. I narrow my eyes in confusion for a moment wondering why they didn't use any finishers. Then realization hits and my stomach twists in a knot. I jump up grabbing everyone's attention as I make my way towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tyler questions as I'm already halfway out of the room. "To the trainer's room." I call over my shoulder. Tyler gets up to follow me. "Why?" "Because that is where Ravyn will be. She got hurt in their match." He looks at me confused. "How do you know?" "Because I was actually watching the match. They ended early without doing any finishers." I tell him trying to follow the signs to the trainer's room as I jog through the halls. "shit." He says realizing I am right and he jogs with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I finally find the trainer's room and pop my head through the door as he doctor pokes around her shoulder. "What happened friend?" I ask her worriedly. Her face is etched with pain when she looks at me. "Took the suplex and heard a pop. Something hurts. Bad." I frown at her. "We're going to send you to the hospital first thing tomorrow. I'll set you up with a specialist to get some images of your neck and shoulder. Until then I can give you something for the pain, but not much else until we know what we are dealing with." The doc explains. "You'll also need to take it easy. No driving tonight. We'll work on finding you a ride back to the hotel." "I'll take her. We rode in together anyways." Tyler pipes in from over my shoulder. "Perfect. I'll get all your paperwork together for tomorrow and I'll talk to you after I see your images."

Ravyn sighs thanking the doc as she slides off the table. "Let me just go get my bag and we can go. I'm exhausted." I shake my head. "Uh, no. Tyler will go get your bags and I will help you to the car. Becky is on last so I'll be here for a while."

We walk gingerly down the halls carefully trying to dodge the hustle and bustle of the ongoing show. I don't know what to say to her in this situation. We've worked together for years and this is the first time either of us has been seriously injured. We make it out to the garage and she leads to the way to where their car is parked. We lean against the car and wait for Tyler. Ravyn kneads at the sore spot on her shoulder and winces. "Is it really bad?" I ask and she nods. "Yeah. It's a big injury I'm afraid." I look at her sadly. "I hope not." I know my words are a weak reassurance because I don't know how much I believe them as I am also fearing the worst.

Tyler comes out of the building a few minutes later with both of their bags. I help Ravyn into the front seat while Tyler puts the bags in the trunk. I say my goodbyes before I watch them drive off really hating the idea of kayfabe or else I would have gone with her.

I head back inside and try to decide what to do. There is still another whole match to go before Becky's even starts. I wander aimlessly trying to kill time. Eventually I find myself a chair near gorilla and just sit. I wave at Becky as she comes around for her match as the match before hers comes to an end. Ravyn texts me asking if I'm still at the arena and I tell her I am but I don't hear anything back from her after that. I lean back and close my eyes. "Hey, you okay?" My eyes fly open at the familiar voice and I see Dolph Ziggler standing over me with a towel around his shoulders wiping sweat from his face having just come back from his match. "Yeah…" I say shyly, "why do you ask?" he shrugs, "You just look like Miz does after I superkick him in the face." He smirks as Miz walks back and shoves him playfully having heard what he said and I smile slightly. Dolph runs a hand through his tangled mess of post-match hair, "really though, you okay? You look upset." "Ravyn got hurt in her match. I guess I'm just worried about her." He grimaces, "Is she hurt badly?" "Her shoulder seemed pretty bad. She has to go to the hospital in the morning and I can't be there because I have to make the next town." I sigh. "Sorry I guess I'm freaking out a little." He puts a taped hand on my shoulder "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I hope she is okay." With one last smile he leaves and I can still feel the warmth on my shoulder where his hand had been.

I stick close to my phone the next morning waiting anxiously to hear from Ravyn. It's weird being at an arena without her. I started to change to go meet her for our work out before I remembered she isn't going to be here. We've been together for our entire careers and part of me doesn't know how to do this job without her. Becky comes into the locker room with two coffees and hands one to me. "No news yet?" she asks sitting down next to me. "No. her appointment was a few hours ago…" Just then my phone rings and caller ID shows that it is Ravyn "Friend!" I answer, "how are you feeling?" I asking holding my breath hoping for good news. "Well…I'm afraid it's not good friend. They are flying me to Birmingham over the weekend for surgery." I hang my head crushed to hear this news. "Oh friend…" I trail off at a loss for words. "I know…" she says with a sigh. "I'm likely out for at least six months. But I'll bounce back." She sounds surprisingly upbeat for what she is going on. "Of course you'll be back. I just don't know what I'm going to do without you until then." I half joke. "So what now?" I ask. "I'm headed to the airport to go home and get ready for the surgery." She tells me, "I'll come by and see you first thing in the morning. My flight gets in real late tonight. I'll bring food." I offer. "Yes! It's only been a day but I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She says. "It's a plan. Okay. I have to go get ready for the show. I'm early on the card. I'll see you tomorrow." I say grabbing my boots out of my bag. "Give 'em hell friend!" I laugh. "You know it!"

I go through my match and then wait for Becky and Nattie to have theirs and clean up so we can head to the airport to go home. TJ picks us up at the airport and drops of Becky before dropping me off at my apartment. I drag my bags up the stairs exhausted. This job is amazing but it takes its toll on you mentally and physically. I dig my keys out and open my door dumping my bags just inside the door and kick off my shoes. I grab my backpack and shuffle to my room and plug my phone in to charge, change into my pajamas and collapse into my bed immediately passing out.

My alarm goes off way too early for my liking and I groan turning it off. I get up and take a quick shower before getting dressed. I shoot Ravyn a quick text letting her know to expect me soon before going off to get us breakfast making sure to get extra hash browns. Ravyn and I live in the same apartment building just a few floors apart. We used to share the one bedroom that she still lives in but it was very cramped. When we learned that a unit opened up a few floors up we jumped on it and I moved up there allowing us to each have our own space.

I let myself into the apartment and go straight to the kitchen. "Friend! I'm here!" I call out getting out plates and utensils. Ravyn comes into the room with her arm in a sling. I smile slight at her, "how are you feeling?" She shrugs her good shoulder. "I'm okay I guess. It still hurts but it's manageable." I pout, "well go sit. Let me serve you while I am her." She goes to sit at the small kitchen table and I bring over the plates of food and we sit and eat.

I make sure to take full advantage of my one day off to do all I can for Ravyn but by Friday I'm already having to get on a plane to go to a live event. I hate leaving and try to get out of having to be at the live evens for the weekend so that I can be there for the surgery but they won't give me the time off. I consider no showing but Ravyn won't have it and sends me on my way.

I wake up early in my hotel room on Saturday morning with a nervous knot in my stomach. I look at my phone and groan. It's only 5 am. I've only been asleep for a few hours. I roll over and try to fall back asleep but after tossing and turning for half an hour I give up and crawl out of bed. I get dressed in some workout close and head down to the hotel gym. It is completely deserted.

I work out for about an hour before going back up to my room to get cleaned up. After I shower I braid my still wet hair into pig tails and change into a pair of jeans and an NXT shirt with my favorite NXT zip up hoodie. I grab a book and my phone and head down to the cafeteria for coffee and breakfast. There are only a handful of business men there at this early hour so I grab a spot in the corner away from everyone else and try to focus on my book while sipping on my coffee. As the time of her surgery draws closer and closer the more distracted I get.

I stare out the window next to my table, my book propped open in front of me but I'm not even looking at it. "You know books are easier to read if you look at the pages." I jump at the voice next to me and turn to see Dolph standing there with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologizes. "No, its fine…I just wasn't paying attention." I say feeling like an idiot. "Mind if I sit?" He asks gesturing to the empty chair across from me. "Yeah, of course."

I close my book and set it aside as he sits down. "So what has you so distracted and spacy?" he asks digging into his breakfast. "I'm waiting on a call to see if Ravyn gets through her surgery okay." I fidget with my phone willing it to ring. "Ahh…so that's today?" I nod. "You do seem different without your other half." He jokes, "how long have you two known each other?" I think about it for a moment. "Oh man…probably close to ten years now? I met her the first day I showed up for training. She had already been there a few months when I showed up. She got tasked with showing me around and we instantly clicked. We went through the Indies together, got signed by NXT together and thankfully we got called up to the same show at the same time…this is the first time in my career she hasn't been by my side." I look Dolph in the eyes for the first time since he sat down. I don't know what it is about this guy that makes me so nervous. He stares back at me with sparkling blue eyes. "Where did you train?" I'm sort of caught off guard by this. Why does he care about my past? "I trained for about a year in Kansas, calling it training is a bit of a joke. The wrestling scene there sucked and no one really wanted to train me." He raises an eyebrow at me. "Why did no one want to train you?" He asks actually seeming confused. "Spoiler alert…I'm a girl." I tell him, "Yeah?" he laughs "Why does that matter?" "It was ten years ago. Different time. Women wrestlers weren't treated well so I bailed. I moved to Canada to go train at Lance's school." He looks impressed. "Wow, did you meet Breeze there?" I shake my head. "No. he wasn't there anymore but Ravyn and I connected with him at NXT because of it."

We sit chatting for a while longer when my phone rings. The number is from Birmingham. I excuse myself and head out into the hotel lobby and answer the phone. "Hello?" "Miss James? This is Beth Sawyer from St. Vincents and I'm calling to inform you that Miss Storm is out of surgery and everything went well. She is still in recovery but will be moved to room 406 in about an hour. You will be able to call the hospital main line and they will connect you to her room." I smile in relief. "Thank you so much." I tell the woman and she hangs up.

I go back into the cafeteria with a huge grin on my face and sit back down across from Dolph. "That was the hospital. Everything went fine." He grins, "Good. I'm glad." We talk some more before I decide I better get ready to head to the arena. I pass along the good news to Becky and Nattie as we drive to the arena.

The next few days drag on as I anxiously wait for my next day off so I can get home to see Ravyn. She is already back in Florida and doing rehab at the performance center. My flight lands Wednesday night and I head straight to Ravyn's. I let myself in setting my bags to the side. "Friend?" I call out quietly. "I'm in the bedroom." Is the response I get so I make my way to the back of the apartment to the bedroom and find Ravyn propped up in bed watching TV. She smiles at me as I kick off my shoes and go sit on the end of her bed. "How are you feeling?" "Therapy hurts like a bitch." I frown at her. "I'm so sorry friend. I hate that you have to go through this." She sighs, "It is what it is I guess. I just can't believe I am going to miss so much time. I already miss it. But let's not dwell on that. What's going on with you? How's the road? Anything new?" I think about the last week. "Not really. Just living the grind. Do a show, sleep a bit, get up have breakfast with Dolph…" she interrupts me. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, back it up. Breakfast with who?" She grins at me and I blush. "I may or may not have been having breakfast with Dolph every morning since Saturday…" She sits up a bit straighter. "Do tell…" I laugh. "There really isn't much to tell. We have breakfast, we talk. That's it." She stares at me as if she doesn't believe me. "Yeah, whatever you say friend." She says with a smirk.

We sit talking for a while longer until I can barely keep my eyes open. I tell her I'll see her tomorrow before dragging myself up the two flights of stairs to my apartment. I barely get changed and lay down before I pass out.

The next night Ravyn and I join Breezango for dinner. We begin to hatch out scenarios of how to get Ravyn back on TV while she recovers so she can come back to being on the road with us even if she can't be back in the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The grind continues on. I am still meeting Dolph for breakfast every morning and then I ride to the arena with Becky and Nattie, do a show, drive to the next town and repeat. One particular night for TV I'm slated to go up against Nikki. I am not her biggest fan and while I know the injury to Ravyn was an accident I can't help but be nervous to get into the ring with a competitor who has been involved with an injury to someone, and she has a bit of history of it.

I'm a bundle of nerves all night as I get ready for the match. I stand in gorilla and try to convince myself that everything is going to be fine. I take one last deep breath as my music hits and I make my way down to the ramp playing up to the crowd as the baby face competitor that I am. I high five kids and make sure to acknowledge as many fans as I can. I slide into the ring and let out a shaky breath rubbing my taped wrists to loosen them up. Nikki's music hits and she comes to the ring. The bell rings and we lock up and things go fine for the first few spots but I just can't shake the nerves running through my mind and next thing I know I mess up a spot and after that the timing is off for the rest of the match. Nikki hits me with her finisher and goes for the pin and I can't roll out of the ring fast enough and escape to the back.

As soon as I hit the gorilla position I keep my head down and try to make my way out but I get stopped. "Hang on there JJ." The southern drawl of our producer and one of my favorite people in the business stops me in my tracks. Road Dogg comes out from behind his spot at the monitors and comes over to me. "Come with me." He walks to just outside the gorilla position away from prying eyes and ears. He crosses his arms and stares at me. I find it hard to look him in the eyes. "Want to tell me what happened out there?" He isn't yelling, I almost wish he would. I have no word so I just shake my head. "Hey, look at me." Now he is almost yelling so I look him in the eyes. "Listen, I know Billy had a hand in your training down in NXT and when you got called up he called me and gave me a bit of warning about you." He hesitates and I know exactly what Billy Gunn told him. "You know where I am going with this don't you?" I nod again. "He told me that you tend to lose confidence and get stuck in your head if things go wrong and that your work suffers for it." He stops again and sighs. "Listen, you have a lot of talent or else you wouldn't be here. But…" Ah, there it is. The dreaded but. "If there are ever anymore incidents like this, especially at TV we may have to reevaluate weather or not you should be here." I close my eyes. "Hey, look at me." His voice is softer now. "I don't like having to be such a hard ass about all this. I like you, I like your work. I fully believe in you. You just need to believe in yourself. Now, do you want to tell me what happened tonight? Or do we need to pull you from the next few live events until you pull yourself together?" I shake my head, finally finding my voice. "No. Pulling me from shows only makes things worse. Coach Gunn tried that in NXT. I'll tell you what happened."

I explain the fear I had about stepping into the ring with Nikki and how I let that steep into my brain while Road Dogg listens intently. When I finish he is quiet for a moment. "Look, like I said earlier I fully believe in you. I also believe in Nikki. Yes, she has a history, and what happened to Ravyn is unfortunate. However I don't think it is in anyone's best interest for you to screw up your career." He stops and looks around. "What I'm about to tell you stays between us. You are being considered as one of the five participants for team Smackdown at Survivor Series in a few weeks. It's not official and you will be quickly taken off the list if there are any more matches like tonight. I'm telling you this in hopes that it will keep you out of a funk. You go out there and prove you deserve it and I'll keep going to bat for you. Deal?" I nod. "Yes sir." He rolls his eyes. "Don't call me sir. It's Mr. Dogg." He smirks. "Now get out of here." I half smile and turn to leave. I walk quickly down halls dodging obstacles as I go trying to keep my emotions in check until I reach the locker room. I'm failing miserable at this as a few tears slide down my cheek and I hastily wipe them away.

I blow by Dolph who tries to say hi to me but I keep going by him with my head down. I can hear him calling my name following me down the hallway. Just as I reach the women's locker room door he catches up to me grabbing my elbow. "Hey, what's going on with you?" I keep my head down too ashamed to look him in the eye. "Come on…you can talk to me." He says with a gentle hold still on my elbow. "You didn't see my match did you?" I ask with a sigh. "No, I was getting ready for mine. I'm on next….what happened?" I take a deep, shaky breath. "I don't really want to talk about. It was bad. So bad that Road Dogg had a talk with me after." He grimaces. "Ouch. Look…if you don't want to talk about it I would avoid Nattie. Love her to death, but she will want to talk about it all night. Ride with me and Zack tonight." I look him in the eyes and nod. He smiles, "Great. You go get cleaned, I'll go have my match and I'll meet you back here after." He gives my hand a gently squeeze and a reassuring smile before he hurries off to gorilla. I go take a shower and pack up my gear. Nattie corners me wanting to talk but I tell her not tonight and that I am riding with Dolph and Zack. I escape the locker room and go out into hall to wait for Dolph.

He shows up a few minutes later pulling his bags behind him. He smiles at me before grabbing one of my bags and walk off towards the parking garage. Zack is out there waiting for us at the car. He offers me his fist for a fist bump so naturally I fist bump back. "Thanks for letting me crash your ride." I say as Dolph loads our bags into the trunk. "No problem whatsoever." I climb in the backseat sitting in the middle so I can be between the two front seats making for easy communication.

The boys climb in, Zack driving and Dolph riding shotgun. Zack starts to pull away from the arena as Dolph pulls out his phone. "Ok Kid it's your turn to call it tonight." I narrow my eyes in confusion, "what are you talking about?" I ask, "Oh, we flip a coin to see who gets to pick the music first. Unless you want to pick?" I laugh, "oh, you won't want to listen to my music." Dolph makes a face, "you like country don't you?" I laugh again "Well I mean I am from Kansas. I do like other music as well though. You two just go about this as if I'm not here." I tell them. "Ok, call it Broski." Zack thinks for a moment before calling tails. Dolph messes with an app on his phone and flips a virtual coin. "Damnit." He groans as it lands on tails and Zack starts fist pumping. He hands Dolph his phone and Dolph gets it connected to the cars Bluetooth system. He pulls up a playlist and I about die when the opening notes of 'I Want it That Way' by The Backstreet Boys plays. "No way! You are a boy band fan?" I lean forward between the seats with a huge grin on my face. "You know it!" is his reply and we both start singing along as Dolph just rolls his eyes.

I'm having so much fun on this trip. I can't stop smiling and feel better already about what happened tonight. The four hour drive flies by and we pull up to the hotel around one in the morning. Zack parks the car and we get out and unload our bags. We each check in before heading off to the elevator. We reach Zack's floor first and he leaves with a fist bump and a promise to meet Dolph in the gym in the morning.

Then I find myself alone with Dolph. We ride up in silence the few more floors to where my room is. When the doors open Dolph reaches over and takes my bag and walks me to my room. I find my room and turn to Dolph. "Thanks for tonight. That was a fun drive." He smiles at me. "Hey, anytime you want to ride with us you are more than welcome. I hope it cheered you up." "It really did." He hands me bag. "Good. So I'll see you for breakfast in the morning?" he asks "of course you will." I confirm. Before I know what is happening Dolph leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's a date then." I'm in shock as he just grins at me before walking back to the elevators.

I come to my senses enough to unlock my door and head inside my room. I work at getting ready for bed and as I go to plug my phone into the charger I realize I have several missed texts from Ravyn. I was having so much fun in the car I hadn't even looked at my phone the whole ride. Her texts are asking if I'm okay. She saw the match and then apparently Nattie told her I was upset after. I think back on the night up until the moment in the hallway with Dolph and huge smile crosses my face. I text her back telling her everything is fine.

I wake up and the smile is still plastered to my face. I climb out of bed and dig through my suitcase for my last clean outfit for this loop. I get dressed and head down to meet Dolph. He is already there waiting for me so I slide into the seat across from him. We chat casually for a while between bites of breakfast. "You uh, you want to ride to the arena with us today?" he eventually asks me. "Well, I had been thinking about riding with Becky and Nattie giving them the chance to grill me about last night so that I don't have to spend the whole flight home with them talking about it tonight." He almost looks disappointed. "Oh, ok." Is all he says his attention going back to his food. I smirk, "I guess I can be grilled by them all day in the locker room. What time are you two leaving?" his spirits lift at this. "In a couple hours. I'll come meet you at your room." "Ok, that sounds good to me." he grins. "Good." We finish our breakfast and head off to your rooms. I gather up all my gear and make sure I have everything before I just relax watching TV. There is a knock on my door so I turn off the TV and go to open the door to let Dolph in. "Hey, come on in let me just grab my bags." I step back into the room and grab my bags and my phone. "Ok, let's go!" we head off to the elevators in silence.

On the elevator we both are standing leaning against the back wall in silence. Out of the corner of my eye I notice that Dolph keeps looking at me, but he never says anything. In the lobby we meet Zack and head to the car and off to the arena. I part ways with the boys and head into the women's locker room where I am immediately pounced on by Nattie and Becky and I explain what happened as we get dressed to go work out in the ring before the show.

Becky and Nattie have a match later on the card than me so when their match is done we all get ready to head to the airport. As we are heading to the exit I hear someone calling my name. I look back and see Dolph jogging down the hall towards us fresh off having a match. "Hey can I talk to you real quick?" I look to Nattie and Becky, "just make it quick we are already running late." Nattie says heading out to the car and I turn back to Dolph. "What's up?" I ask him. He is working at catching his breath and toweling sweat off his face, "I was…um…I was wondering…um…if after the show on Saturday if you would want to grab a bite to eat before heading to the next town?" My jaw drops but I quickly close it. "Well um…I mean…" I stammer for a moment. "Yes. I would like that." I finally spit out causing Dolph to beam. "Great! So I'll see you Saturday?" I nod. "Yes. Saturday. I'll be there." My face is starting to hurt from smiling. "So, Saturday." He says again and I laugh. "Saturday." I start to slowly back towards the door. "I have to go now…I'll see you Saturday." I say as I reach the door I turn around finally and walk away.

I wake up with a huge grin on my face. I roll over and grab my phone off my nightstand. I scroll through the notifications on the lock screen when one particular message makes me laugh out loud. Dolph had sent me a text with one word. "Saturday." I also find a text from Ravyn asking me to come down for breakfast when I wake up I text her that I'll be down in thirty minutes before I go take a shower.

Thirty minutes later I'm letting myself into Ravyn's apartment. She has breakfast ready to go and we go sit and start eating. We sit in silence for a while before she finally brings up Tuesday night and I tell her everything from what Road Dogg said to me all the way to riding with Dolph and Zack. I assure her that I am over that funk and am not going to risk my career with my stupid mental lapses.

My phone buzzes on the table and I glance at it and can't help the smile that spreads across my face at the text from Dolph that says 'is it Saturday yet?' Seeing the look on my face Ravyn reaches for my phone. "Why does Ziggler want it to be Saturday?" She asks me and I blush. "Well…I have a maybe date with him on Saturday." She squeals with excitement. "Tell me all the details!" I laugh and tell her about the kiss on the cheek from Tuesday to him asking me to dinner last night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Becky, Nattie and I arrive at the arena on Saturday and go check the card. We find that we are going to be teaming up in a match against Carmella, Alexa and a returning Eva Marie in the main event. No one had seen her since early in the summer when she got suspended for violating the company's wellness policy. We all share a look when we see her name on the card not happy about it at all. But we know better than to say anything out loud. We go to the locker room and start to get ready for the night. After changing into our gear we head to hair and makeup. I have been keeping my eyes peeled for Dolph all night but I haven't seen him yet. When there is a couple matches to go before ours I head off to the trainer's room to get my wrists taped and that's where I find Dolph.

"Hey." I say and he looks up from taping his own wrists and a smile spreads across his face. I go over to a drawercvx of supplies in the trainers supply cart and pull out my stash of brightly colored prewrap and tapes choosing pink prewrap with lime green and teal tape, the colors perfectly matching my brightly colored gear. I take a seat on the table across from Dolph and begin wrapping the prewrap around my wrists. Dolph smirks, "you have very colorful tape. Not gonna lie, I'm kinda jealous." He looks sadly down at his own wrists wrapped plainly in white. "You can use it whenever you want. There is pink in there too." He goes over to the drawer and pulls out the pink tape and begins to wrap it around his wrist. "Much better." He says stopping to admire his work and I shake my head in amusement before going to work on my own wrists. "Want some help?" he offers so I nod handing him the tape and let him tape both of my wrists. "Thanks." I say to him when he is done. "Anytime." I have to get to gorilla. I'll uh see you after the show?" he asks with a grin. "Yeah. I'm the main so it will be late though." He shrugs, "no problem. I'll wait." He backs slowly out of the room and I leave a moment later to go meet up with the girls to plan our match. Everyone is there except Eva who saunters up several minutes later and barely pays attention to what we are doing as she tries to take selfies. It takes all I have to not snap at her because technically she is a "veteran" having been on the main roster for a few years to my few months even though in those few months I am pretty sure I have had more matches than her but yet she keeps getting all these chances. Everyone is scared to speak up against her because they don't know who she has it in with to be getting these chances.

We all make or entrances and take our places on the apron as Becky and Alexa start the match off. Things progress and I find myself in the ring with Eva. Until this time she hadn't even been in the match her team even wanting to keep her out of the match. I got a few blows in before she calls for a counter and a back body drop. I reluctantly agree and take a forearm from her and later her whip me into the ropes. My momentum carries me towards her and she goes to lift me but doesn't get me very far and I have to twist my body in the air in order to not land straight on my head. I try to get myself into the position to take the bump properly on my back but I don't have enough time and I come crashing down hard on my right hip. There is immediate pain and I try hard to no sell the pain but it hurts so bad. Eva goes for a pin and I kick out which sends a shockwave of pain down my leg. I weakly call out that I am going to tag so I struggle to my feet and hit her with a neck breaker before crawling to the corner and tagging a confused Nattie who goes in and finishes the match as I roll out of the ring putting all my weight on my good leg before slowly testing my bad one. It doesn't seem horrible, but it hurts pretty bad. They hit Nattie's music and both she and Becky come over to me. I slowly take a few painful steps as Becky and Nattie come to stand on either side of me and help me back up the ramp to the back.

Once through the curtain Dolph is immediately at my side looking worried. "You okay?" he asks me, and I nod, "Yeah…I think so." I say taking a limping step forward out of the hold Becky and Nattie have on me. "Let me go cleaned up and we will get out of here okay?" I look at him and am distracted by how good he looks dressed in a tight pair of black jeans, a teal t-shirt and his hair up in a man bun. "You sure? We can postpone, go get you checked out by Doc…" I shake my head. "No way. I'm just a little sore and I've been looking forward to tonight. I'll be fine." To prove my point I walk away hiding my limp and go get cleaned up. In the shower I let the hot water hit my sore hip and it feels magnificent.

As I get out of the shower I notice a huge purple welt already forming on my hip. "Fan-fucking-tastic." I mutter to myself before I finish getting ready. I grab the clothes I had packed specifically for tonight and lay them out in my locker before I try to decide what to do with my hair. Girly things are way outside of my comfort zone and I am totally lost when luckily Becky comes to my rescue. We keep my hair simple and straight and she applies a minimal amount of makeup to my face. Before I can leave Nattie becomes my favorite person when she brings me some ibuprofen for my hip. I thank them both a thousand times over before grabbing my bags and heading out of the locker room.

I make my way down the hallway towards the exit to the garage. As I approach Dolph he starts to jog towards me and takes my bags and offers me a hand for support. "How you doing? You sure you don't want to go see Doc?" he asks me. "No. I'll be fine. I think it's just bruised. It's already a brilliant shade of purple." He grimaces, "ouch. But you look nice tonight." I blush. "Thanks, you do too." We reach the car and helps to lower me into the passenger seat before putting my bags into the back. Once he is in the car he pulls the restaurant up on his phone's GPS and we head off. We eat dinner at a nice little Italian place near the arena and even after all our mornings having breakfast together we still have not run out of things to talk about and the conversation flows effortlessly all through dinner and continues on through the three hour drive to our hotel.

We pull up to the hotel and find a place to park. I start to open my door to get out but Dolph stops me, "hang on!" he jumps out of the car and jogs around to my side of the car opening my door and offering me a hand. I get up stiffly, gently flexing my hip which is stiff from the long drive. We go check in and find that we have rooms on the same floor so we head off to the elevators and head up to our floor. We step out of the elevators as the doors ding open on our floor. Our rooms are at opposite ends of the hall but neither of us makes the move to leave first. "I had a good time tonight. Thank you." I tell him with a shy smile on my face. He grins back at me, "I did too. We should do it again. Until then, breakfast tomorrow?" I laugh, "of course. I'll meet you downstairs in the morning." I assure him. "Awesome. I hope you have a goodnight." He starts to take a step towards me but then changes his mind. "Night." He says again before going off to his room. I shake my head before limping off to my mine. I slowly change, taking care of my sore hip. I glance in the mirror and grimace at the sight of the massive black, blue and purple bruise on my hip and how swollen it is. I snap of a picture of it to send to Ravyn with a joke about it being as colorful as her hair.

I finish changing into my pajamas just as there is a knock at my door. I stand confused for a moment wondering who the hell could be at my door at two in the morning before going to look through the peephole. My heart skips a beat seeing Dolph standing there. I open the door quickly, "hey…" I say to him, "want to come in?" I offer but he shakes his head, "no. I'm not going to stay long. It's late, I just wanted to bring you this." He holds up an ice pack. "I remembered that I carry one of these in my bag just in case. I used to bang up my elbows pretty good doing those repetitive elbow drops every night back in the day. I thought maybe you could use it tonight. I stopped at the ice machine and filled it up for you." I'm touched, "aw thanks. This will actually be great. My hip is pretty swollen and very colorful." I laugh taking the ice pack from him. "This is very sweet, thank you." He gives me a little smirk, "No problem. I'm glad to help, oh and I also forgot to do this earlier." Before I realize what is happening he is leaning and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I close my eyes, savoring the moment until he pulls away and all the blood rushes to my cheeks. "Goodnight." He says walking away and I go back into my room with a giant smile on my face.

The next morning I get up stiff and sore. I take a few ibuprofen before I go down to meet Dolph. After we eat we meet up with Zack and head to the arena. As we walk in from the parking garage Dolph takes my hand, smiling at me as all the blood rushes to my cheeks. We enter the building hand in hand and there waiting for us with his arms crossed is a very cranky looking Doc. I stop in my tracks as he glares at me, "What's this I hear about you getting hurt last night and then not coming to see me?" He seems genuinely pissed off at me. "It's just a bruise…" he shakes his head, "you should still have come to see me. It could be worse than that. Now I want you to go change into some workout clothes and come see me in the trainer's room." I nod, "Okay, just give me fifteen minutes." He walks off to the trainer's room and I look sheepishly at the boys, "Guess I'm in trouble. I'll see you guys later." I give Dolph's hand a squeeze before heading off the locker room.

In the trainer's room Doc pokes around at my hip and examines the bruise. He has me flex my hip in various directions testing my range of motion. "Well…I don't think it's anything too serious. Seems to just be a hip pointer. I'm going to keep you off the card tonight and tomorrow and then we will reevaluate you before TV on Tuesday." My heart sinks, "I have to be on TV Doc. I have to redeem myself for last week." I all but beg him. "I'm sorry, but I won't clear you until I see how you are on Tuesday." I sigh. "Is there anything I can do to try and make sure I'm good? Should I use crutches? Ice? Heat? Meds? Anything?" I rapid fire these questions at him. "Ice for sure. I'll go ahead and warp it and give you some anti-inflammatories and crutches wouldn't hurt anything if you want to be that extreme." He says with a shrug. "I will do anything to make sure I am good to go." I say desperately. Doc wraps my hip and gives me several doses of anti-inflammatories to last me over the next couple of days and a set of crutches. "Just come early for TV on Tuesday so that I can get you evaluated and tell creative what is happening." My mind is spinning as I see my chances of being on the Survivor Series team crumbling away.

I hobble my way down the hall and go scope out the card to see what's in store for the night. After doing that I go off in search of Dolph. I turn a corner and see him talking to Zack dressed in their gear ready to go out for their match. "Damn…" Dolph comments when he sees me on the crutches, "that can't be good." I decide to mess with them a bit and milk this moment. "Hey guys." I say my voice oozing with sadness. "What did Doc say?" Zack asks me and I sigh dramatically earning sympathetic glances. "Well…he said that…" I hang my head so to try and hide the grin that I can't keep off my face, and I bring my hand up to pretend to wipe away tears. Before I can say anything else I'm shocked to find both of them wrapping their arms around me in a group hug. I can't help myself as I start to laugh and they pull away. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." They look confused as I try to regain my composure. Now I really do have to wipe tears of laughter from my eyes. Now the boys are glaring at me not amused by my joke. "Look, I really am sorry. Doc said it's just a hip pointer. I'm just taking every precaution I can so that I can be cleared for TV. Can you forgive me?" I put on my best smile in hopes of winning them back over. They look at each other before shrugging "yeah, I mean I guess we can let it slide." Zack says trying to hide a smile. "I'm going to go track down Rawley we are next. I'll see you at the curtain Zigs."

He walks away and I shift my weight on the crutches and look at Dolph, "you aren't mad at me are you?" I ask worriedly because he has been silent since I pulled my joke on him. He sighs after a moment "no. I'm just glad it's nothing serious. I want to see you get your shot at Survivor Series." I smile. "Hopefully things go well on Tuesday so I can keep fighting for it." We start walking off towards gorilla since it's almost time for his match. Everyone else is there when we walk in. Dolph is teaming with the Hype Bros to take on Miz and the Usos. I listen as they finalize some preplanned spots for the match before splitting off to go through their individual prematch rituals. I stand back as the music for the winner of the previous match blares through arena and watch with a smirk at all the different rituals going on in front of me. The Usos are standing in the corner bobbing around as if they are listening to music pumping each other up while Miz is standing alone with his eyes closed just rolling his neck around, Mojo is running in place like a maniac while Zack does curls with resistance bands and Dolph does pushups. The team of Miz and the Usos head out first so I turn to the boys "good luck out there fellas." I say passing out fist bumps to Zack and Mojo as their music hits and they explode through the curtain leaving Dolph and I alone. "Go steal the show for me okay?" I say leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before his music hits and he back through the curtain with a smirk and gives the crowd his patented Ziggle Wiggle.

I watch the match through the curtain and am treated to quite the show. The heel team eventually cheats and gets the win and everyone make their way to the back. Dolph and Zack say they will come pick me and my bags up at the women's locker room after they get cleaned up and changed so I head there to wait. I chat with the girls for a while until there is knock on the door signally that they have arrived. Becky and Nattie grab my bags and pass them off to the boys as I hobble a long behind. We drive the few hours to the next town, check into our hotel and the boys help me all the way up to my room with my bags. Zack leaves to go to his room while Dolph hangs around to help me get into my room. He takes my key card and unlocks the door carrying my bags inside with my following behind. "Do you need anything before I go?" He offers and I think about it for a moment, "actually there is something you could do for me. Would you mind filling that ice pack for me again?" I ask him hopefully giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "I think I can manage that." He says with a laugh and I go to dig the pack out my bag and hand it to Dolph. "I'll be right back." He leaves and I change into pajamas while he is gone. He comes back a few minutes later and hands me the pack. "Thank you so much." I tell him. "No problem. I'll get out of here and let you get some rest." He gathers his bags and I walk him to the door. "I'll see you in the morning?" I ask and he stops, "of course. Goodnight." He takes a few steps out into the hall but just before the door can close behind him I grab it and call out to him. "Hey Dolph…" he turns and comes back the few steps to my door looking at me curiously. "Can I ask you something?" I bite my lower lip nervously. "What's up?" I take a deep breath "what exactly is this going on between us?" He smirks, "What do you mean?" "We've been spending a lot of time together, the daily breakfasts, riding together and not to mention that amazing dinner and the kiss that followed last night…" I trail off leaving the remainder of the conversation in his hands. "Well…I mean obviously we've gotten close…as for if there is something here…do you want there to be?" There is a hopeful tone to his voice. "Yeah. I do." I answer without hesitation. "These couple of weeks have been amazing and I can see it becoming something more." I blush as I admit this out loud.

Dolph is looking me straight in the eyes before suddenly he wraps me in his arms and is giving me a deep passionate kiss. I deepen the kiss by putting my hand behind his head and entangling my fingers in his hair. After several minutes we pull apart, both breathless and grinning like fools. He touches his forehead to mine running his hand through my hair. "I feel the same way." He finally says and I can't help but laugh. "You don't say?" he pulls away reluctantly. "I will come pick you up in the morning." I nod unable to speak. "Ok. Well…goodnight." He says stepping away but I grab his hand turning him back to face me and give him one more long, deep kiss before pulling away and disappearing into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everything seems brighter the next day. Dolph and I have our normal breakfast together but there is now a giddy happiness between us. We part ways for a while at the arena so that he can get ready for his match. I go hang out with all the girls in the locker room and it takes all I have to not shout at the top of my lungs about how I happy I am to be in a relationship but Dolph and I had decided to keep quiet about it, only telling Zack and Ravyn until we had the chance to talk to creative about how to go about being in an off-screen romance.

I go off in search of Dolph hoping to find him before his match. I find him in the empty hair and makeup area messing with his hair. He seems frustrated as he curses under his breath. "Issues?" I ask him and he spins around to look at me looking kind of sheepish. "Yes. I meant to do this before I taped my wrists but I forgot." I smile at him shaking my head. "Want some help? I'm not the best at hair but I think I can manage a ponytail." I joke. "How about a side pony?" he asks and I raise my eyebrow at him skeptically. "Are you serious?" he shrugs. "Why not? I'm feeling zany today." He says flashing me a large cheesy grin. I laugh, "alright, if you say so." He sits in the chair and I lean my crutches against a nearby table and stand behind him and begin working at putting his hair in a side ponytail. "How's that?" I ask when I feel satisfied with my work as he checks it out in the mirror. "I like it. Now come here." He takes my hand pulling me around the chair so that I am in front of him. With him sitting in the tall chair and my short stature we are almost at eye level. He has his hands on my hips pulling my close to him. "What are you doing?" I ask looking around to see if anyone is near us. "People can see us!" I warn but at the same time doing nothing to stop his advances. Dolph just stares at me with a cocky grin on his face and I can't stop myself from being the one to initiate the kiss.

It turns very hot and heavy with his hands wandering up and down my back while I have a death grip on the front of his St. Eds hoodie. We keep this up until a throat clears behind me and I jump back. Standing behind us looking quite smug is Eva. "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt but I have to get ready for my match." I bite my tongue knowing that she is just trying to rile me up with the fact that she can work when I can't. "Of course. We'll get out of the way." Dolph says standing up and handing me my crutches. He places a hand at the small of my back and gently pushes me away from Eva as I seethe. "Don't let her get to you." He whispers to me as we walk away.

I sit and stew for the rest of the show and all the way on the drive to the next town. This damn hip better be good to go by tomorrow. I have to get that spot on the Survivor Series team. I will not be able to handle the smugness of Eva if she gets it. I ice my hip for a long time willing the stiffness and swelling to go away. I catch an early ride to the arena with Becky and Nattie since they have an early meeting with the creative team. I head straight to Doc's room and he puts me through the ringer testing out my range of motion. There is some pain which concerns me. Doc stops and looks at me, his expression unreadable, "honestly…it's better than I thought it would be after just two days. It's not 100% but I think it's to a point where I feel comfortable clearing you." Relief washes over me. "Thank you Doc! You are my favorite person today." I joke and he just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say. I'll text Carrano and let him know." He says as I hop off the table. "Great. Thanks again Doc!"

I hurry off to the locker room hoping to find Becky and Nattie back from their meeting so that I can have them go do a workout in the ring with me. I want to get a feel for how my hip is going to feel taking bumps and running the ropes before working a match. We spend a long time in the ring testing my abilities. It hurts, but it's manageable. The strength and stability I need to pull off my moves is there so that's all I need. We finish off our workout and head back to go get cleaned up. Before we can make it to the locker room we run into Carrano who stops us. He is looking directly at me. "You…" he points at me, "come with me." He turns to leave and I shoot a quick glance at the girls in confusion before nervously following him down the hall.

We weave our way through the halls before reaching his office. Standing outside his office is Dolph. Our gazes meet and he looks just as confused as I feel. Carrano leads us into his office, "take a seat." He sits down at his makeshift desk as we take seats across from him. He just stares at us for a moment and I am having trouble judging his mood and it's freaking me out. Finally he sighs, "well I hear congratulations are in order." I relax and smile at Dolph who looks relieved as he takes my hand. "This is actually good timing from a creative standpoint." He tells us, "Maryse is wanting to get back in the ring so we have been trying to come up with a couple for them to feud with. Dolph, you are already involved with Miz right now so we will just keep that going and starting after Survivor series we will add the girls to the feud. Is that something you would be interested in doing?" I glance at Dolph who nods at me and I grin. "That would be great!" I tell Carrano excited about the idea of working in the ring with Dolph. Carrano grins, "Great! I want you to start slowly hinting that something might be going on, post selfies together, start friendly and slowly make them steamier. Then after Survivor we still start having you accompany Dolph to the ring at live events before finally making it official on TV and start using you in the matches against Miz which will then build into matches with Maryse." I nod in understanding with a huge grin on my face excited to at last be getting my first story since being called up!

Carrano stands to shake Dolph's hand but then turns to me, "I have another thing to discuss with you before you leave." He tells me, "okay sure." I glance at Dolph, "I'll just wait for you outside." He says giving me a little wave before he opens the door. When he opens the door, we are met by the sight of Eva standing there getting ready to knock. "Ah! Good timing Eva. Come on in." Corrano tells her with a grin. She slides in past Dolph who closes the door behind him. "Ladies, please take a seat." I sit back down and Eva sits next to me and Carrano gets right down to business. "Now, as you both are aware Survivor Series is a few weeks away and we have one spot left on team Smackdown and both of you are in consideration for the spot. Things are split pretty evenly in both of yours favor so we are going to set up an on-screen feud for the spot. You will have a series of matches that will hopefully get us closer to making a decision of who to choose. All Red Everything vs Natural Red." He laughs at his own joke using Eva's gimmick vs my natural red hair. "We kick this off tonight. Road Dogg has some material for a couple of promos that you will be doing, one pretaped and one live. So go find him and work hard. You both have a lot to prove so go out there and impress us." We stand up and shake his hand before leaving. Eva walks off down the hall and I go stand by Dolph. "What was that about?" he asks and I explain creatives plan. "I guess I better go find Road Dogg and do this pretape. I haven't done a promo in forever."

I part ways with Dolph in order to go get cleaned up and change into my gear before hitting hair and makeup. I go find Road Dogg to get a promo script and begin filming. The pretape is an interview with Renee about the empty spot on the team. My interview gets interrupted by Eva which then leads into our match for the empty spot. After we film the promo I just wander around the arena talking to various people before I meet back up with Becky and Nattie who are curious about what Carrano wanted so I tell them everything, the relationship with Dolph and the stories that they have coming up for me. I even manage to hunt down Eva and we talk about a few spots we want to try and work into the match.

As the show begins I go off to get my wrists taped and get myself mentally prepared for my match. I hang out in front of a backstage monitor and work on stretching for my match as my promo with Eva and Renee airs. I stop stretching and watch the monitor, cringing at watching myself on TV. As I watch a pair of arms snakes around my waist as Dolph comes up and puts his chin on my shoulder watching the end of the promo. "You did good." He tells me when it's over. I just shrug. "I haven't done very many promos. I'm more freaked about the live one I have to do later with Shane and Daniel Bryan. I've never done a live one before." I wring my hands nervously at the idea. Dolph grabs my hands, "you will do fine." I sigh. "I guess we will see." The match before mine ends and everyone makes their way to the back. "My turn now." I say and Dolph leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "Be careful out there. I'll watch from here." He kisses me again as my music hits and I make my way down to the ring.

Eva comes down to a chorus of boos a few moments later. After she is in the ring the bell rings and we lock up. This match goes better than the one on Saturday. We make it through all our spots and end the match with her cheating by holding onto my tights as she pins me. I try to plead my case with the ref but my argument falls on deaf ears. I make my way to the back frustrated by having been screwed over and walk straight into my live promo with Shane and Daniel. When Eva comes to the back after celebrating her win they announce that I will be granted a rematch because of Eva's cheating. She is livid and I just stand there smirking.

I go get cleaned up and change into my travel clothes before hurrying back to gorilla to watch Dolph's match. He comes back when it's over and I hand him his towel which he wraps around his neck and together we walk off to a more private area to talk. "How soon until you have to leave for the airport?" He asks and I sigh. "In about an hour. Becky is in the next match so we have to wait for her to get cleaned up and then we are leaving." He nods his head, "I should have thought about the fact that we would be going to opposite ends of the country so soon after starting this relationship…" he muses taking my hand, lacing our fingers together. "It's just a few days…we can make it…right?" He asks not sounding convinced. "Yeah…the time will fly by." I say sounding equally as doubtful. "Ugh! This sucks!" I complain wrapping my arms around him not caring that he is all sweaty from his match. "I know." He says stroking my hair with his taped hand. "You know…we should probably post some sort of picture like Carrano wants us to do since we are going to be apart for a few days." He remarks and I pull away from the hug, "yeah, you are probably right." I pull my phone out of my back pocket and look around. I spy Zack walking down the hall and call out to him, "hey Broski! Come here! We need a quick favor." He comes over and I tell him what we are doing and hand him my phone. He takes a few steps back as Dolph drops down in the HBK pose, flexing his arms and I step in next to him kissing him on the cheek. Zack snaps the pic and hands me back my phone. I text the picture to Dolph so he can post it to his social media accounts.

Dolph goes off to get cleaned up as I go grab my bags out of the women's locker room before going to wait for him outside the men's locker room. When he comes back out later we go find an empty hallway so we can spend some quiet time together before I have to leave for the airport. Dolph sits down on the floor leaning against the wall and I sit down between his legs leaning into his chest. He puts his chin on my shoulder and holds his phone out in front of us as we decide how to caption the picture we took for social media. We finally come up with something and he puts the picture on his Instagram and Twitter accounts with the caption 'the thrills of victory'. "Now to just wait and see what happens." He holds up his phone with front facing camera on and I immediately blush hiding my face in my hands, "what are you doing?" I laugh. He pulls my hands down and puts his face right next to mine. "I want a real picture of us. So smile." I groan before giving in and smiling as he snaps the picture and puts his phone away and wraps his arms around me. We stay like that until Becky and Nattie hunt me down saying that it's time to go. I reluctantly untangle myself from Dolph's arms and stand up. "Well…I guess I will see you in a few days." I say sadly as he brushes my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. He leans in and kisses me on the lips, "Saturday." He says and I laugh remembering our little game from last week. "Saturday." I say once before forcing myself to grab my bags and walk away following Becky and Nattie.

Back home I drag my sore and tired body upstairs to my apartment. I quickly change my clothes and collapse into bed. I sleep as long as I can before I have to get up to go have breakfast with Ravyn. I get cleaned up and make my way downstairs to her apartment and let myself in like I always do. "Morning friend!" I call out as I close the door behind me. "I'm almost ready!" is the response I get from the bedroom so I go flop down on her couch to wait. She comes out a few minutes later and I get up to go hug her. "How's the shoulder today?" I ask and she shrugs her good shoulder at me. "It feels okay I guess. I'm hoping to be cleared to go back on the road soon." I grin excitedly "that would be great! I can't wait for you to be back I miss you too much." She rolls her eyes, "oh please. You and Ziggler are probably too busy making out these days to miss me." she jokes with a wink as I blush. She laughs at me, "come on friend, let's go get some food and you can tell me all the juicy details." We head out and go to our favorite diner just down the road from the apartment and I fill her in on everything that happened at work that week. I spare no details about the date with Dolph and how he asked me out and about all the storylines that Carrano has set up for me.

After we eat I head back to my apartment and start unpacking my bags so I can do my laundry. As I am sorting through my clothes my phone goes off and I see that I have a text from Dolph. He has sent me the selfie that we took together last night with the message saying "Saturday." I stare at the photo for a while before deciding to make it the background on my phone. I'm all smiles as I go about the rest of my day making sure I have everything done in order to get back on the road in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Before I know it Saturday has rolled around and it takes every ounce of self-control I have to not go sprinting into the arena when we pull up. I keep my cool, unloading my bags from the car and walking to the locker room with Nattie and Becky. I stash all my stuff in a locker before grabbing my phone. I shoot Dolph a text as I walk out of the locker room to see if he is at the arena yet. I get a quick reply saying that he is close. I decide to go wait for him at the entrance.

I break into a huge grin when he walks in through the doors. I say a quick hi to Zack before leaping into Dolph's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Hi." I say as I stare into his gorgeous blue eyes. His eyes seem to sparkle as he smiles at me. "Hi." He replies before putting me down. He takes my hand and together we walk to go put his bags away before going to hang out in catering.

We make our way through the string of house shows and before I know it TV day has rolled around again and it's time for my rematch with Eva. I'm told by creative that I am going to get the 'W' tonight tying her for the Survivor spot and leading into a 2 out of 3 falls match on the final Smackdown before Survivor Series next week. We are on first so I get changed into my gear early before going to get my wrists taped

I work at warming up just outside the gorilla position chatting with Dolph and Zack as I stretch. Eva comes up to me with her arms crossed. "Are we just going to do the same spots as last week?" she asks me. "I guess we could yeah. Maybe just rework the order so it doesn't look like the exact same match. Are you comfortable with calling it in the ring?" I hope I'm not making a huge mistake by suggesting this. She smirks "that should be no problem." Yeah, I'm definitely going to regret this. She saunters off into gorilla and I shoot the boys a look and shrug before following her as the show's opening pyro goes off.

Eva goes out first and I stand behind the curtain waiting for my music to hit. When the upbeat opening bars begin to play I wait until the right moment to go bursting through the curtains and make my way down to the ring. The bell rings and we lock up. We start off slow, me calling out spots from the previous week as the intensity of the moves slowly build. The first part of the match goes off without any problems so I decide to pick it up a notch and call a more complex spot. Eva is supposed to shoot me into the ropes going for the back body drop and I will counter with a drop kick but instead of staying in place after she sends me into the ropes she drops to the mat as if I am supposed to jump over her and run to the other side of the ring. Seconds before I was going to leap into my drop kick I realize what she has done.

I make to leap over her and go the other side of the ring. There I stop and wait for her to get back to her feet. I hit her in the back with a drop kick which bounces her chest first into the ropes. I grab her and spin her around, kick her in the gut and while she is doubled over I spin her around into a neck breaker. Before I get back to my feet I tell her to stay down so I can hit my finisher. I climb the ropes, praying that she listens and stays down as I leap off the top rope doing a backflip. I'm relieved when I land and the move connects with her. I grab her leg and lay back into the pin for the three count. I celebrate my win with the fans before making my way to the back and yet another live promo with Shane and Daniel Bryan. Eva is already there with them as I come through the curtain. "Well ladies you are now tied it seems in this little contest, and with only one more Smackdown Live before Survivor Series it's crunch time to fill that final spot." Shane begins before Daniel Bryan finishes his thought, "so next week the two of you will compete in a two out of three falls match. The winner will get the final spot and join Becky Lynch, Naomi, Alexa Bliss and Carmella to take on team RAW." I nod confidently and Eva smirks.

I go get changed and go to hang out with Dolph. We take another photo for social media, this time with me as the victor. I pose with my arms crossed smirking confidently while Dolph mimics my pose our shoulders touching. After his match we meet back up and he gives me a ride to the airport and once again we go our separate ways for our couple of days off.

Back in Florida I decide to hit the gym hard to make sure I'm as physically fit as I can be going into this two out of three falls match. I spend most of my time off at the Performance Center. It feels good to be back there with all the coaches. I climb back into the ring with Billy Gunn and he helps me try to come up with some new sequences and work on my submissions. When Ravyn comes in for her therapy she stands outside the ring watching and giving suggestions on things I could work on. After being he ring I hit the gym, I'm not much of a gym worker, I much more prefer to climb through the ropes to work out but these days everyone is doing crossfit so I feel like I need to work on my strength conditioning more.

By the time Saturday morning rolls around I am exhausted. I have to pry my sore body out of bed to go down for an early breakfast with Ravyn before Nattie and Becky pick me up to head out west for our next loop of shows leading into Survivor Series. "You look tired friend." Ravyn tells me as I sit across from her eating breakfast. My only response is to yawn and she laughs at me. "You worked yourself too hard, didn't you?" I shrug, "yeah maybe I did. I just want to make sure I'm prepared for Tuesday." I admit. "You will be. But if you keep working yourself to death you won't be." I sigh. "As usual you're right." She smirks, "damn straight I'm right." I roll my eyes, "yeah yeah yeah, you don't need to rub it in." We finish eating and hang out until the girls arrive to pick me up. "Take it easy on the road friend. Don't overdo it. Just have fun and enjoy that boyfriend of yours. Let some nighttime adventures with him be the only working out you do." She says with a wink and I laugh. "You are horrible." I tell her as I climb in the backseat.

We land in San Diego for the first live event of the loop and grab a bite to eat on our way to the arena. Once at the arena I change into my work out gear and head down to the ring to see about getting in a workout. When I get to ringside I find AJ, Dean Ambrose and James Ellsworth running through a match. I hop the barricade and sit in the front row to watch. Soon it becomes apparent to me that they aren't going to be done anytime soon so I need to find another way to get my workout in. I decide to run the arena stairs. I stretch and take off running up a flight and down the next. I do this until I have circled the whole lower level. I stop, bend over gasping for breath grabbing at a stitch in my side. I make my way backstage still trying to catch my breath. I slowly and painfully make my way towards the entrance so I can wait for Dolph. I climb up on an equipment cart and lay down. I play the WWE Supercard game on my phone until my eyes won't stay open and I doze off.

I bolt awake with a start to find Dolph standing over me. "Hey…you okay?" he asks as I sit up "I didn't mean to scare you." He adds. "No, It's okay. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just hanging here waiting for you." He smirks, "what? Did you miss me or something?" I shrug, "eh." I say before breaking into a grin, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric of his suit jacket pulling him closer. "Less talking more kissing if you please." I demand as a cocky grin crosses his face and he leans in and kisses me.

We make our away through the Saturday and Sunday shows, then on Monday while I am changing after my match my phone rings. I see that it is Ravyn on the caller ID so I sit down to answer it. "Heya friend!" I answer. "Hey J! Guess what!?" She asks me excitedly "I have no idea what?" I ask holding he phone with my shoulder and starting to unwrap my wrist tape. "I'm cleared to be back on the road!" I squeal, dropping my phone in my joy. I fumble picking up my phone as quick as I can. "Are you serious? This isn't a rib is it?" I ask hoping the news to be true. She laughs, "no. This isn't a rib. I have an early flight to Vegas tomorrow." She informs me. "Tomorrow? Already? This is fantastic! Do you need me to pick you up at the airport?" I ask. "Nah, they told me that Breezango would come get me." I'm disappointed to hear this. "Did they what they have planned for you?" I question curiously. "They did, but I'm not going to tell you." She teases. "Ugh, I hate you." I groan as she laughs "I know you do friend." "Like a lot. First you leave me and now you're keeping secrets!" I joke with her. "You will find out tomorrow just like everybody else friend. I have go pack now. I'll see you tomorrow." "Yes! Tomorrow. I can't wait!" we hang up and I finish changing.

When I'm done getting cleaned up and have all my gear packed back up I go to meet up with Dolph and Zack to hit the road for Vegas. When I see them I ditch my bags and run up and jump into Dolph's arms. He laughs looking at me like I am crazy. "What's all this about?" he asks putting me down. "I got some great news!" I tell him bouncing with giddiness. "You are winning the match tomorrow?" He guesses hopefully and my face falls. "No…I still don't know about that…" I shake off the nerves of the match before getting excited again. "But Ravyn is coming on the road tomorrow!" I jump up and down doing a little happy dance. "That's great, but if you are done being crazy we need to hit the road. We have a long drive to Vegas." I punch him playfully in the arm before grabbing my bags and falling into stride with him and Zack as we make our way out to the car.

We make the over four hour trek to Sin City and pull onto the strip around one am. I stare out the window in awe having never been here before. We pull up to our hotel and unload our bags splurging on valet parking passing the keys off the valet. We each check into our rooms and Dolph goes up to mine with me so we can spend some quiet time together. I toss my bags in a corner and go pull open the curtains on the window and check out my view of the city below. Neon lights flicker as far as the eye can see. Dolph comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I close my eyes and lean back into him. I turn around meeting his lips with mine. Without breaking our embrace he slowly backs his way to the bed before falling back onto it pulling me down on top of him. His hands are trailing up and down my back under my shirt while mine are entwined in his hair. Lust seems to have taken all control of my brain because without any hesitation I sit up and pull my shirt off over my head and toss it aside.

I look down at Dolph breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. He stares at me with crystal blue eyes, fingers tracing my bare skin. "You sure about this?" he asks. To answer his question I lean back down pressing my lips to his and start working his shirt over his head. Before I can get it all the way off Dolph's phone starts to ring. He groans and I can't help but laugh burying my face in his chest. "Damnit" he mutters struggling to pull his phone out of his pocket. He looks at the caller ID. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…" I'm still giggling over the whole situation as he answers his phone. "Kid this better be very important…" of course it would be Zack. I roll off of Dolph, picking up my discarded shirt and putting it back on before curling up into his side.

He hangs up with a sigh and turns to me brushing hair back from my face. "I'm sorry about that." He apologizes. "What did Broski want?" I ask as Dolph runs a finger up and down my arm sending a shiver down my spine. "I guess a few people are meeting in his room for some drinks. Miz, Maryse, Hawkins, Dean and Renee, maybe some others. He wanted to know if we were interested in coming. Do you want to go?" I think about it for a moment. "You know…I think I am just going to call it a night. This match tomorrow has me freaking out since I don't know the outcome." He looks disappointed but still seems to understand. "Don't worry about tomorrow. Things will be fine." I sigh sitting up, "I just wish I knew." He sits up too and smirks at me. "What?" I ask at the look on his face. "I can't believe we got interrupted." I laugh blushing. "Yeah, Zack does have pretty bad timing." I joke as Dolph groans. "Well, I guess I'll go down to his room and check out what's going on. You sure you don't want to go?" I nod. "Yeah…I'm just going to relax, maybe find some old two out of three matches to watch on the network for inspiration and hopefully get some sleep. I have a long day of working with Eva tomorrow." He chuckles. "Okay, I'll let you get some rest and will see you for breakfast in the morning. He kisses my forehead and then moves down to my lips, lingering there for a moment before he eventually pulls away." Goodnight." I smile, "goodnight." I tell him before walking him to the door as he grabs his bags and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the arena I meet up with Eva so we can work out some new spots in the ring before the match tonight since we have a lot more time to try and fill. We still don't know who is winning so we work out two different finishes so that we are ready for either outcome. I'm so ready to be done feuding with Eva. Her training has been so minimal that coming up with a sequence of moves that she can do is difficult.

We work out for about an hour before others need the ring so we will just have to live with what we have. Backstage Dolph is waiting for me with a bottle of water and towel. "Thanks babe." I say to him as we walk out of the gorilla position. I check the time on my phone and grin. "I'm going to go change real quick and go wait for Ravyn to get here." I tell him almost skipping with excitement. "Okay, I'll find you later. Marketing wanted to see me anyways." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off to the women's locker room.

I go ahead and just change into my gear since I am the first match of the night. I throw my NXT hoodie on over my gear and head to the entrance to wait. I get excited every time the door opens but then get sad to see that it's not her. Then finally he door opens and she walks in with Breezango. "About damn time!" I shout to her before jogging over to help the boys with her bags. We drop off her stuff in the locker room before I go with them to meet with the seamstress. All the way there I beg Ravyn for hints about her gimmick but she won't budge.

Once at the seamstress area I sit on the edge of the table while Ravyn goes behind a curtain to change. The seamstress helps her with the outfit because of her shoulder. Soon Ravyn emerges from behind the curtain and my jaw drops "Oh my god! That looks amazing!" She is wearing an amazing looking version of Breezango's fashion police gear and it suits her style very well. As I am admiring the outfit Dolph comes up behind me snaking his arm around my shoulder. "Hey guys! Check out my new shirt!" he gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before taking in the rest of the group. "Whoa! That came out really good!" he tells Ravyn as she slides a pair of mirrored sunglasses down her nose eyeing Dolph. "New shirt huh? Book him Dango!" I laugh at the exchange before turning to Dolph and tugging on his new shirt, "I love the new shirt. The pink is awesome." He smirks at me kissing me gently, "thanks." He turns his attention back to Ravyn and Breezango and chats with them for a while before being threatened for breaking fashion laws causing him to back away with his hands in the air. I laugh before following him needing to go to the trainer's room to tape my wrists.

I link my arm through Dolph's and lean my head on his shoulder as we walk chatting idly. We turn a corner and run into Mark Carrano. "Ah! There you. I've been looking for you." My heart skips a beat. This is it. Time to learn about my match. "Has a decision been made on the outcome of the match?" I ask and Carrano's gaze shifts to me and it's only then that I realize that Carrano had been talking to Dolph and not me. "Oh, no we don't have a decision yet." He turns back to Dolph, "I have to talk to you about something, come with me to my office." Dolph looks at me, "I'll uh…be in the trainer's room when you are done." I tell him as he nods following Carrano down the hall.

Just as I am finishing up taping my wrists Dolph walks into the room looking down. "Babe…what's wrong?" He shakes his head sitting down next to me on the trainer's table. "What did Carrano say?" I ask taking his hand. "They are making me drop the belt back to Miz tonight." I am shocked by this, "What?! Wh…why though? You just finished that amazing feud and storyline with him…" He shrugs. "It's a business call. They don't want a face vs face match for the title at Survivor Series." He admits sadly. "Well that's fucking bullshit!" I fume, "you and Sami would have burned the place down!" I'm actually getting angry over this. Right before we started dating Dolph had been involved in this amazing, emotional storyline with Miz which lead to a career vs title match. It was one of the best feuds I'd seen in a while and now just a short month later it appears to have been for nothing. "Babe…" I start to say but I really have no idea what to words of comfort to give him. "It's okay. They said I'll have a chance to get it back at TLC and it will just add more fuel for the feud that we are going to start with Miz and Maryse. I'll be okay." I pout. "Why do I feel like I'm more upset about this then you are?" I laugh. Dolph turns my hand over and plays with a loose strand of tape on my hand. "Maybe because…I dunno…you love me?" he teases bumping my shoulder with his as I blush. He laces his fingers through mine, "because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

My heart feels like it is about to burst out of my chest it is beating so hard, but before I have the chance to respond one of the producers comes barging into the room. "There you are! The show is about to start and you are first! Road Dogg needs to talk to you and Eva about the finish of the match." He leaves in a huff and again I'm alone with Dolph. We both stand up and he puts his hands on my shoulders "You better go. We will finish this talk later. I am going to change but I'll be in gorilla when your match is over and win or lose I am proud of you." I nod unable to speak because of the butterflies in my stomach. "You better go." He says again when I don't leave. I laugh, finding my voice. "Right. Thanks babe." I give him a quick kiss before I run to gorilla.

I slide to stop in the gorilla position and find Road Dogg standing with Eva. 'Sorry…" I begin to apologize but Road Dogg stops me by putting a hand up. "I know we have kept this decision from you until the last minute but we had a tough decision to make. We had lots of positive and negatives to weigh between the both of you but in the end we decide to award the spot to JJ." My eyes grow wide and huge grin breaks out on my face. I want to jump up and down screaming but I force myself to remain professional. "Thank you so much!" I gush, thrilled about the opportunity. "You're welcome. Now both of you go out there and kill it." The opening pyro for the show goes off and I turn to Eva. She is fuming. Her music hits moments later as she angrily bursts through the curtain. I close my eyes taking a deep breath letting it out slowly as my music hits.

The match goes off pretty well. Eva takes the first fall and then I take the next two. I celebrate my huge win with the fans before heading to the back and meet the other members of team Smackdown Live. The team coach Nattie hands me a blue Smackdown Live t-shirt before the cameras cut. I spot Dolph and Ravyn standing off to the side so I skip over to them hugging Ravyn gently first before throwing my arms around Dolph's neck. He wraps his arms around me tightly, "I'm so proud of you." He whispers in my ear before I step back grinning like a fool. Road Dogg comes over to me next and offers me a high five. "You killed it. I told you things would be good if you just believe in yourself…" there is a commotion outside of gorilla as Eva comes barging in. "This is fucking bullshit!" she screams. "That should be my spot! She's been here five minutes to my three years!" Road Dogg steps forward, "Eva you need to calm down." He tries to reason with her. "No! I will not calm down. I am owed a reason as to why some newbie is getting this spot. I've been in matches at wrestle-fucking-mania and she has done nothing on the main roster!" I'm standing in the corner watching all this in shock. I have never seen Road Dogg look this angry before. "We don't owe you anything Eva." He tells her, "but if you really want to know I'll tell you. Although you have been on the main roster for years and yes you have been in matches at Wrestlemania you really don't have that much experience. You came to the main roster with what 1 month of training? You've got some strikes against you AND you just came back from a suspension. You essentially are going to have re-earn the trust of everyone here. This opportunity wasn't for you. JJ has 10 years of experience between the indies and NXT, it's time for her to have an opportunity to shine on the main roster." He calmly explains to her but Eva still looks ready to explode. "Why put me through these matches if you were just going to hand the spot to the new bitch on the block?" I start to step forward but both Ravyn and Dolph stop me. Eva sees me make the move towards her and turns to me. "What? You want to fight me?" I bite my tongue and just glare at her. "Okay Eva, you need walk away and calm the hell down before you find yourself suspended again or worse." She glares at me a moment longer before turning and storming off in a huff. Road Dogg watches her retreating back and shakes his head "Jiminy Christmas." He mutters before sitting back down behind his monitor.

Breezango chooses this moment to come into gorilla and senses the tension in the room. "What did we miss?" Tyler asks confused and all I can do is laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. Ravyn and Breezango go off to catering and I head to go get cleaned up. After I shower, change back into my street clothes and pack all my gear back up I head to catering. I grab a bottle of water and go sit down next to Ravyn. She looks very confused to see me, "uh…friend? What are you doing? Isn't your man's match going on right now?" I pick at the label on my water bottle, "I can't watch. They are making him drop the IC title back to Miz." Her jaw drops, "No!" I nod and explain to her what he told me. I sigh, "I guess I should be in gorilla when he comes back. If I don't see you before you leave I'll see you at the club later." We say our goodbyes and I hustle off to gorilla and arrive just as Miz's music hits. I pick up a towel and wait for him to come through the curtain. He comes through a moment later and I meet him and drape the towel around his neck before wrapping my arms around his neck touching my forehead to his.

I pull away a moment later and look him in the eyes. "Come on. Let's go hit the strip." He grins and takes my hand and we walk together to the men's locker room. I wait outside while he gets cleaned up and we go grab Zack. We head to the hotel to drop our bags off before heading to a club down the street in order to enjoy some fun because we have a day off tomorrow.

The three of us are the first ones there so we grab a large booth tucked away in a corner. The music is thumping as Zack goes to grab us some drinks while we wait for everyone else to arrive. Mojo arrives next followed closely by Breezango and Ravyn. Round after round of drinks comes to our table as we move between the dance floor and playing rounds of pool. It takes several rounds of drinks before I finally cave and let Dolph drag me down to the dance floor.

While we are dancing I notice Ravyn awkwardly dancing with Zack before Tyler cuts in and they make their way over to us. I'm laughing at how uncomfortable she looks before our conversation switches to Survivor Series and how fun it will be to see the RAW crowd. Before I can even process what is happening I'm being pulled away from Dolph as Fandango starts twirling me around. I laugh nervously trying not to trip over my own feet as he expertly leads me around the dance floor before giving me back to Dolph. I laugh dizzily both from the alcohol and all the spinning.

Dolph and I head back to the bar to order another round before joining Zack and Mojo in a game of pool. After another couple of rounds we decide leave the club around 2 am. My head is spinning as we ride the elevator to everyone's floors. I close my eyes and lean into Dolph as one by one everyone leaves the elevator. Once we are the last two left on the elevator I glance at Dolph before pushing the button for his floor. He eyes me quizzically but says nothing. When the doors open I grab a fistful of the teal fabric of his t-shirt and walk backwards off the elevator pulling him behind me. He has a cocky smirk on his face as he digs his room key out of his pocket. As we reach his room he struggles to get the key to work mumbling curses under his breath as the door refuses to unlock. I'm probably not helping the situation by running my hands up and down his chest under his t-shirt and kissing his neck.

Finally the door opens and we go crashing through it in full blown make out mode. Dolph lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him and we go crashing down onto the bed. Dolph rips his shirt off over his head and I run my hands up his body from his abs to his muscular chest. I giggly drunkenly and poke at Dolph's pecks. "You're so muscly" I slur and Dolph throws his head back and laughs. "And you are very drunk." He sits up holding on to my hips so that I stay in his lap as we sit facing each other. He brushes my hair back as I keep poking at his chest. "That…is very accurate." I admit. "You are going to feel like shit tomorrow." I groan and lean forward into him. "I already feel like shit actually." I murmur into his chest closing my eyes. I feel Dolph shift underneath as he lays me down on the bed. I open one eye and look at him. He is digging through his suitcase before coming back over to the bed. I sit up slowly as he hands me a pair of shorts and a sleeveless Motley Crüe shirt. "There is a bottle of Advil in the bathroom. Take two and drink lots of water." He instructs me as I slowly climb out of bed.

I change into the clothes Dolph gave me, rolling the pair of shorts several times at the waist so that they will stay on. I chug several glasses of water and take two Advil before going back out into the main part of the room. Dolph pulls back the covers and pats the empty spot on the bed. I crawl into the bed and lay down and he pulls the covers all the way up to my chin before disappearing into the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later and climbs into the other side of the bed. I roll over and curl into his side laying my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me. "You know…this is the first time we are sharing a bed." I grin. "About damn time." I say. "This feels right." I murmur sleepily starting to drift off. Dolph is tracing small circles on my arm and it is very soothing. "This does feel right." I hear him whisper as he kisses my forehead and I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My head is throbbing as I start to wake up. Damn hangovers. I lay there trying to remember the events from last night when a movement in the bed make my heart stop. Then I remember I stayed with Dolph last night as he rolls over draping an arm over me and nuzzling into my neck, his breath warm against my skin. I smile at the feeling. I carefully reach towards the nightstand for my phone being careful to not wake him. I make a face of disgust when I see that it is only 8 am. No wonder I still feel like shit. I glance at my notifications and am confused as to why I have so many from Zack. They are from late last night around the time we would have been getting back from the club. I open them up and am completely shocked at what he sent me. There are two pictures of Ravyn, one where it looks like Fandango is groping her and the second picture is of her and Tyler and it takes my hangover brain a moment to process. Once I realize what lewd act of indiscretion the photo portrays I sit bolt right up the bed, "holy shit!" My outburst wakes Dolph who groans. I scroll through the messages Zack sent me along with the pictures, saying that he saw Breeze tagged in the photos on social media so I immediately jump on Twitter and find the photos. They have thousands of retweets already and I make the mistake of reading some of the comments as my stomach twists in knots.

I feel a pressure on my back and jump, being brought out of my thoughts, "you okay?" Dolph asks. I shake my head no and hand him my phone before flopping back onto my pillow. Covering my face with my hands in disbelief. "Oh…wow…umm…" Dolph stammers at a loss for words as he hands me back my phone. "Those…are…umm…" "Completely not true!" I interrupt him sitting back up. "We were there with them all night." I yell at him in frustration. "Hey…I know." Hey tells me rubbing my arm trying to calm me down. "I need to call Ravyn. Warn her about this before she sees it on her own." I find her number in my call log and hit call. After a few rings it goes to her voicemail. I groan and shoot her a few texts. I repeat this for an hour. Calling and texting her pretty much nonstop leaving a voicemail every now and again. Finally she answers her phone and wants to know why her phone is blowing up. I choose my words carefully. After I break the news to her she asks me to send her the photos. I don't want to, but I know that if I don't she will just go find them on her own and I don't want her on social media so I reluctantly agree. We hang up and I save the pictures to my phone and attach them to our text conversation. I hesitate over the send button before taping it quickly and tossing my phone to the end of the bed as if it's going to explode.

I bury my face in my hands. This is a nightmare. I throw the covers off of me and climb out of bed. "Hey…where are you going" Dolph questions me as I strip off the shirt he loaned me and look around for my own clothes. "I'm going to go get Ravyn breakfast. I need to see her in person." I'm rushing around the room trying to gather my clothing and other possessions. I find my shirt and put it on. I manage to find my pants and shoes and finish getting dressed. I run my fingers through my hair in an attempt to brush it before throwing it up into a messy bun. When I turn around I see Dolph looking at me with a cocky grin. "What?" I ask him, a smile creeping across my face. "You're going out in the same clothes as last night. It's almost like a walk of shame." He teases. I pick up the borrowed shirt from the end of the bed and chuck it at him, "oh shut up." I head to the door before turning back to him, "I'll be back later." I tell him and he jumps out of the bed, "hang on a sec…" he grabs his wallet off his nightstand and pulls out the spare room key to his room and hands it to me. "In case I'm not here. Oh, and I was thinking about driving to Phoenix a day early, having one more night in my own bed sounds amazing. Now, I know this whole situation with Ravyn comes first but I want you to at least think about coming with me. We could stay at my place instead of a hotel and hit the live events from there then Takeover and Survivor are both right there." My heart is torn. "I'll see how things are with Ravyn and go from there okay?" He nods, "that's all I ask. Now go be a good friend." He kisses me goodbye and I leave.

I dash across the street to a diner and order some food to go then I head up to Ravyn's room. I knock on Ravyn's door, "go away!" Is the response I get. "Not happening." I call out. "Let me in!" I hear her moving around in the room and hold up the bag of food as she opens the door. "I brought you breakfast." I say grinning cheesily in an effort to cheer her up. "A shining beacon of hope in an otherwise dismal and cloudy morning." She takes the bag from me grabbing a hash brown as we go sit on the bed. I ask her how she is doing and she says she is okay. She talked to Carrano and he told that she isn't in trouble but that they still have to have a meeting with Vince tomorrow before the show. "That sucks." I tell her before having the unfortunate duty of informing her that the photos have already gone viral. "It's not like I was naked or anything." She sighs. "Yeah, but the pictures have sparked every pervert's twisted fantasy about you and your sex life." I try to tell her as gently as I can. "They are all sure you're into hooking up in public and since you're not in a public relationship they are convinced that you are easy too." I hate having to say the last part aloud to her.

She expresses how much easier things would be if she had boyfriend and a relationship like Dolph and I have. I try to assure her that the right man will come along. "Until then I get to deal with a media shit storm making me out to be the biggest slut on the planet. This is going to be terrible." She groans. "Well it's definitely not going to be easy, but you aren't in trouble and you didn't actually do anything wrong. So you'll make it through." I tell her. "Whatever it takes…I know I can make it through." She whispers and I raise an eyebrow at her. "You did not just use the Degrassi theme song…" Ravyn laughs and I smile, glad to see her happy.

"So um…speaking of you and Ziggles…" she states eying me up and down and I blush. "Someone is wearing the same clothes as last night. Was there some knocking of the boots?" I laugh. "There was an attempt…but my drunk ass made a fool of myself. I don't remember much but I believe I poked his pecks and told him he was very muscly…" she howls with laughter. "You are too adorable." She teases me. "Oh shut up." I say throwing a wadded up napkin at her. "He did invite me to stay with him in Phoenix through Survivor Series…" she smiles at me. "Aw J! That's great." "Are you sure? He wants to leave today, but I want to be here for you…" I admit. "No way. There is nothing you can do for me here. I'm just going to hide out here until my flight tomorrow." I feel insanely guilty. "Are you sure? I can hang with you, watch stupid movies on TV…get up to our usual shenanigans." She shakes her head. "I'm sure. I think I want to be alone anyways. Really friend. I'll be okay and I'll see you tomorrow at the arena."

I reluctantly agree as we chat a bit more before I leave to go back to my room and change into some workout clothes before I go meet the boys in the hotel gym. After a brief workout I go back to my room to shower and get my bags and then meet Dolph in the lobby to check out and hit the road for his house.

We chat idly about the things he likes to do when he has some of our rarely given time off at home. He rattles of some of the typical things but the he mentions working on some writing for his standup routines out by his pool. "Ohh, you have a pool?" I ask. "I live in the desert. Everyone has a pool." He jokes. "We will have to go for a night sim tonight." He adds and I pout. "I don't have a swimsuit…." I tell him sadly. He turns to me with a smirk "who said anything about suits?" I laugh, smacking him playfully on the arm, "you are so bad." "There is a place near my house where we can go get you one."

An hour later we pull into the parking lot of a strip mall and park in front of a swimsuit shop. We walk in and I begin browsing the many racks of swimsuits. As I am looking Dolph comes up behind me. "I found the perfect one." I turn around and see him holding up the skimpiest swimsuit I have ever seen. This thing is practically see through. I give him a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me look' "No way." I tell him and turn back to the rack I was looking at but Dolph comes over to me and presses himself against me kissing my neck. "Come on. It'll look damn good on you." He whispers in my ear causing me to blush. "Stop it!" I say pushing him away playfully. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that. Who do I look like to you? Nikki?" I joke as he pouts playfully putting the skimpy thing away. I pick a few out and go try them on. Dolph pleads for a fashion show from the other side of my dressing room door but I refuse to show him, wanting to surprise him. I finally pick one out I like before I sneak it past him and pay for it and we head back out to the car.

He pulls into a neighborhood and we drive down a few streets of nice houses before he takes a right turn into a drive way of a cute little 1 story home. I lean forward to look at it through the windshield while Dolph digs for his keys. We grab all of our bags out of the car and walk down the front walk and he unlocks the front door. We enter the front hall and I take in my surroundings. The house is amazing. From the entry way I can see through to the living room and kitchen. Dolph takes my hand and leads me through the house and out to the backyard which on top of a pool has an amazing view of the desert mountains.

We head back inside and he leads me down a long hallway to a closed door at the end. He makes a big show of opening the door with a flourish and a "tada!" I step past him into the cozy looking bedroom "welcome to where the magic happens." I laugh shaking my head at him. Room darkening curtains keep the room dark and cool and a plush king size bed takes up a big portion of the room. I go over and jump onto the bed ad flop back onto the lush bedspread. "Oh my god…this bed is amazing!" I groan stretching my sore body. I glance at Dolph who is just smiling at me from the doorway. "What?" I ask wondering what the look on his face is about. He doesn't answer me but instead starts walking towards the bed. He stands there for a moment before leaping onto the bed as if he is about to hit me with his patented elbow drop. I squeal with laughter as he connects and begins a 3 count on me. I kick out at two and a mini match ensues. I hit him with a DDT and pin him for the three. I lay across his chest starring at the ceiling trying to catch my breath. I can feel his chest rising up and down beneath me doing the same thing.

I roll onto my side to face him with a shy smile on my face. I brush some hair back from his face, "do…do you remember what you told me in the trainer's room yesterday" I ask him tracing a line down his chest with my finger. He grins cupping my cheek in his hand. "About how I think I've fallen in love with you?" I nod, my heart pounding in my chest. "Yeah…that." I let out a nervous laugh and stare right into his icy blue eyes, "I've fallen in love with you too." I tell him and an instant later his lips are crashing into mine.

He rolls me over pinning me to the bed. He rips his shirt off and then goes for mine. I wrap my legs around him as he works his way down my body kissing what seems like every square inch of it. I claw at his back and pull his hair, my back arching with pleasure. His lips reach the waistline of my jeans. He hesitates looking at me as if he is looking for permission to continue. I nod and he undoes the button before working down the zipper. He slowly slides my jeans off my hips as I make my way to undo the button on his camo cargo shorts.

He leans over me breathing heavily, sweat glistening on his skin clad only in his blue star underwear, me in my lime green sports bra and underwear. Dolph licks his lip a cocky grin spreading across his face. I reach out, grabbing the waistband of his underwear my eyes locked with his the whole time as I slowly tug at them.

Once they are off I sit up facing him and pull my bra off over my head and toss it aside and work at removing my own underwear which he seems all too eager to help with. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him again and pulling us down into a horizontal position both of us eagerly exploring each other's bodies in a wild passionate fever.

Time seems to have no meaning as our motions begin to slow down. We are breathless and sweaty as we pull apart ever so slightly laying on our sides facing each other, our foreheads touching. I kiss him gently once more before snuggling into his side and closing my eyes. I drift off to the feeling him stroking my hair.

I slowly wake up sometime later and stretch out with a yawn. My eyes pop open when I realize the bed is empty. I raise my head up and look around but the room is empty too. I climb out of the bed and being hunting down my various articles of clothing that are strewn about the room. Some are harder to find than others because they are twisted in the tangled mass of sheet we left behind.

Once dressed and my hair thrown up into a messy ponytail I leave the bedroom and go back into the main part of the house. I find Dolph in the kitchen with his back to me. I sneak up behind him and snake my arms around his waist. He jumps, startled by my sudden appearance behind him. He turns around within my grasp so that he is facing me. "Hi. How did you sleep?" He whispers to me kissing my neck. I close my eyes tilting my head exposing more of neck. "Amazing." I breathe the word, enjoying the moment.

He pulls away and I pout which makes him laugh. He tucks a lose strand of hair from my ponytail behind my ear. "I was thinking we could cook some steaks on the grill, eat outside, watch the sunset then maybe go for that night swim…" he is playing with my ponytail as he tells me the plan. I grin up at him wrapping my arms around his neck. I stand on my tip toes and give him a quick kiss, "That sounds amazing. What can I do to help?" we set to work making some food and then head out to the backyard. The sun is just beginning to set as he fires up the grill and we sit back with a couple of drinks to wait for it to warm up.

We grill a couple of steaks and some veggies and enjoy a nice dinner while the sun sets giving us a beautiful display of oranges and pinks lighting up the sky. After dinner we clean up the food and go to change into our swim suits. I'm proud of the simple black bikini I picked out with its design of silver stars on it. I walk back out the backyard and find Dolph in American Flag trunks turning on the pool lights. He turns to me. "You were right, that is much more you the one I picked out. I mean I still think you should have gotten the one I picked…" I raise an eyebrow at him, "oh you do, do you?" I walk over to him acting as if I am going to kiss him but instead I shove him into the pool and jump in after him. Before he can even react I press my lips to his and we do more making out than actual swimming which then leads to a round of shower sex before we go to bed wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning we reluctantly get up early so we can drive to the live event in Glendale. It's early afternoon by the time we reach the arena and when we walk in there is a murmur going around the backstage locker room as if something happened. I look at Dolph wondering what is going on. I spot Renee sitting a table nearby so I walk up to her, "Renee…what's going on?" she looks at me with wide eyes, "Oh my God J! I can't believe you haven't heard yet! There's a video that went viral of Ravyn beating up a photographer!" My jaw drops, "oh shit! I'm going to go find her…" I hurry off dragging my bags behind me as fast as I can to the women's locker room.

I enter the locker room and find Ravyn dressing for the show. "Dude!" I say and she looks at me. "I expected to come in here and find you fucking fired!" she tells me all about what happened this morning and her meeting with Vince and Carrano and I'm relieved to hear everything will be okay and that they are even going to incorporate all this into the storyline.

We make it through the Thursday and Friday live events and then Dolph and I decide to stay at his place to relax and watch Takeover. Part of me wishes I was there to see everyone but the other part of me is starting to get insanely nervous about my first PPV being tomorrow. I sleep fitfully, spending most of the night lying awake listening to Dolph's heaving breathing as he sleeps beside me.

We make our way to the arena the following day and I'm freaking out. I go drop off my bags in the locker room and head to catering to see who I can see from the RAW roster. I run into Bayley in the hall land get a hug from the famous hugger. Together we head into catering and find everyone else in there mingling. I get to say hi and catch up with the likes of Sami, Kevin Owens, Sasha, Neville, Seth, Xavier Woods, Big E, Enzo and Cass. It was great to catch up with all of these people who I hadn't seen since they got called up from NXT. Eventually Bayley, Sasha, Charlotte, Nia, Foxy, Becky, Naomi, Alexa and Carmella all go off to one side of the room and begin trying to plan out our match. Being the newbie I'm going to get eliminated early but I still get some good spots. Once the match is all finalized I head off to go get my gear on.

Before I can make it to the locker room I stop at the sound of someone calling my name. I turn and see one of our gear makers Mikaze jogging down the hall. "Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you. I figured since it's your first main roster PPV you should have some new gear." He holds some gear to me that is a brilliant deep blue with some sparkle to it and accented with silver. "Oh! I love it! It's gorgeous thank you!"

I change into my new gear and go get my wrists toped. I chose simple black so it will go with my gear. Dolph is waiting for me outside the trainer's room so he can walk with me to gorilla. I get a good luck kiss from him which earns a chorus of "awws" from the girls. I'm handed a Smackdown Live t-shirt that is cut and styled in the way I always wear shirts. I put it on as the Smackdown Live theme song hits and we all make our way down to the ring. I stand on the apron waiting for my turn to be tagged in. I see my first bit of action when chaos erupts and all of us end up in the ring at the same time. I get paired off with Nia who knocks me down as if I was made of air. When I pop back up she pulls me up and slams me down again. I roll out of the ring as the ref regains control. I climb back up onto the apron and reach my hand out to get the tag as Naomi crawls to our corner and tags me and I climb through the ropes. I face off with Charlotte and manage to hold my own until shits me with a hard kick and then her finisher Natural Selection and pins me. I roll out of the ring and make my way to the back where Ravyn and Dolph are both waiting for me. I'm met with a group hug and lots of praise. I smile at both of them before I go to get cleaned up. I hang out with the girls for the rest of the show talking life and relationships. As the conversation turns to significant others I notice that Ravyn sneaks out of the locker room and disappears. By the time I leave the locker room and try to find her I hear that she has already left with Breezango.

I go hunt down Dolph who is hanging out with Chris Jericho and some of the other boys from RAW. He introduces me to the ones I don't know before he says his goodbyes and we head out to go back to his house. We have another live event and one more day of TV before we have a rare two full days off which we are going to spend in Orlando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

TV rolls around and Dolph and I arrive at the arena to find that I don't have a match on the card and for once I'm okay with it. Dolph has some in ring segments with Miz trying to get his rematch for the IC Title at TLC but Miz keeps dodging him. I wander around the back just killing time. I find a monitor in the back and park myself in front of it to watch Ravyn with Breezango.

When their match is over she finds me at the monitor and tells me that they have a pretaped segment that is going to be airing after this commercial break and asks me to watch it with her. We wait for the commercial break to be over as Dolph comes over to join us wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head as I lean back into him. The promo airs and I am surprised by what the promo implies as Ravyn seems to be showering with both members of Breezango. I'm not exactly sure what the look on my face is portraying because my brain is still trying to process it. Before I can say anything Dolph speaks up from behind me "Dude…that was kinda hot." I smack his arm playfully. "Are you sure you are okay with this storyline?" I ask her worrying about the implications of the fans and social media and how they might treat her. She assures me that she will be fine as we chat for a bit longer before Dolph has to go get ready for his match.

I go with him to the trainer's room and help him tape his wrists before we go to gorilla. Miz will be down doing commentary during the match as well. Soon I'll be joining Dolph as a valet during this feud in order to keep Maryse under control.

After the show we go back to Dolph's house to crash so we can get up to catch an early flight to Orlando. I feel like it's been ages since I've been home. On the flight I find myself between Dolph and a very giddy Zack. He is excited to have Dolph coming to Orlando for a change and wants all of us to hang out and the next thing I know a trip to Disney has been planned for tomorrow.

Dolph, Ravyn and I take a shuttle from their airport back to our apartment. Dolph and I unload all our bags and I hand Dolph my keys. "I'm going to help Ravyn with her bags, you can go ahead and go and go on up. Top floor on the right, make yourself at home." I grab my bags and Ravyn's and we walk up to her first floor door as Dolph heads upstairs.

Ravyn unlocks the door and heads in first and goes and flops on her couch as I set her bags inside the door. "Ugh, I'm so happy to be home. Thanks for helping me with my bags friend!" I grin at her, "anytime. I'm just glad we have two whole days off." I say truthfully, I'm exhausted after the last couple of weeks. "It's a Christmas miracle!" she jokes, "do we have any plans for this mini vacation?" she asks and I remember the talk with Zack on the plane. "I think Broski wants us all to go to Disney with him." She rolls her eyes, "of course he does." I laugh. "It'll be fun. I think he even got Tyler to go too." I tell her. "That's a miracle in itself." She laughs. "Just text me when you know the plans." I nod shifting my weight anxiously waning to go upstairs but not wanting to be rude. Being my best friend Ravyn of course senses this. "Oh just go. I know Dolph is waiting upstairs." I smile sheepishly, "thanks friend. I'll let you know when we hear from Zack!"

I grab my bags and run up to my apartment. I open the door to find Dolph a wandering around looking at all my photographs and wrestling memorabilia that I have from monumental moments in my career. I set my bags down and go over to him and see that he is looking at a picture of Ravyn and I. "When's this from?" he asks. "Our last Indy show after we got signed to NXT. We moved here the next day." He nods and moves on to look at the next picture. "It's small…but at least it's mine. Ravyn and I used to share her downstairs apartment." I say plopping down exhausted on my couch. He comes over and joins me sitting close and I lean my head on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted." I yawn closing my eyes. "Go take a nap. We have all day to hang out. Broski wants me to come by and check out his new house later. We can do that, go get some dinner and plan our day at the happiest damn place on earth." I laugh, "that sounds good to me."

I go lay down for a couple hours and wake up in time to go see Zack's new house and head out to dinner. We plan to have Tyler meet at Ravyn's in the morning and then we would all go to Disney and meet Zack there. We get back to my apartment and get ready to go to bed early because of our busy day tomorrow.

I groan as my alarm starts ringing. I reach over and shut the obnoxious thing off. Dolph tightens his hold on me and I smile, "come on babe. Time to get up." I say trying to get up but he won't relinquish his hold on me. I roll over to face him. He still has his eyes closed and looks so peaceful that I hate to wake him up. "Come on babe…" I kiss him and he finally opens one eye and groans closing it again. I grin, stroking his face. "How about this…if you get up now…I'll make us some breakfast…and then we can enjoy a shower." I am still not getting a reaction from him so I add a little motivator. "Together." He grins, finally opening his eyes and I laugh. "I figured that would get you up." I kiss him again before patting his chest. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

After breakfast and an extra-long shower we get dressed. I chose a pair of shorts and pirate themed tank top and my classic black Converse. Dolph choses a shirt with cut off sleeves and shorts and keeps his hair pulled back with a star bandana. "You ready to go?" I ask him grabbing my keys, "yup, let's do this!" We head down to Ravyn's and I use my key to let us in. Tyler is already there hanging out on the couch and Dolph goes over to join him as I go find Ravyn who is finishing up her makeup. I hoist myself on the counter and we chat, joking about how much her pale complexion is going to cause her to stand out. "We can always take you to the Villain's shop, but the rest of the place is full of bright sunshiny happiness." I inform her. She makes a disgusted face, "gross."

We start laughing uncontrollably as we go to join the boys. Ravyn tosses me her keys and we are on our way. We reach the park and find a spot in the massive parking lot and head to the monorail. Zack is waiting for us at the entrance tickets in hand ready to roll. I immediately turn into a little kid the moment we step through the gates as I practically skip down Main Street in my giddiness as we approach Cinderella's castle. We stop with the castle in the background and take photos, Dolph and I taking a romantic one so we can keep up with our social media obligations. It is quite obvious by now that we are in a relationship and I have even been seeing some comments on social media and have had some not so kind remarks yelled at me by some female fans at ringside.

Zack rushes us off to the first ride of the day having everything mapped out due wait times. He takes his Disney trips very seriously. We hit all the main rides before taking some time check out the main street shops and attractions while trying to meet as many characters as we can. Ravyn and I are delighted when we get a picture taken with Merida from Brave and send it to Becky. I make Dolph take so many couples photos that soon Ravyn and Tyler start mocking us by taking pictures of their own.

After taking Ravyn for a ride on the Haunted Mansion where I joked that it's the first time she looked like she has felt comfortable all day. After the ride we hop back on the monorail and head over to EPCOT and go to the World Showcase. "Should we start in Mexico or Canada?" Zack asks and I'm confused, "start what?" Zack grins at me, "drinking our way around the world!" I smirk and glance at Ravyn and Tyler before we exclaim in unison "Canada!" Zack's face falls "oh…right. I forgot that was a thing…" he says referring to the fact that Ravyn and Tyler are from Canada and I'm an adopted Canadian from all my years spent training in Calgary.

We begin our drinking adventure and work our way through the countries. We reach the United Kingdom and go into the Rose and Crown Pub. As we browse the menu Ravyn starts to giggle. "Hey J…there is the perfect drink for you. The Leaping Leprechaun!" she howls with laughter and I glare at her. "Did you just manage to mock my Irish heritage, my height, my hair color and my high flying wrestling all with the name of an alcoholic beverage?" I ask and she nods looking very proud of herself. "For that…I am picking the drink here." I go up to the bar and order five shots of Jameson's Irish Whisky and take them back to the table. I pass one out to everyone and hold mine up "Slainte!" I say using the Irish toast before pounding back my shot along with the others. We all cough as the Irish whisky burns our throats on the way down. I'm really feeling the alcohol now and it only gets worse the more we drink.

I don't know if it's the alcohol or the newly discovered sexual side of our relationship but Dolph and I can't seem to keep our hands off each other. As we walk to the next country Dolph pulls me into a small alley between some buildings and immediately we are all over each other. He backs me against a wall lips and hands all over me as I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. We pull away when we hear noise of disgust. I look toward the noise and see a family standing nearby. The parents look horrified as they shield their two young children from view. Dolph takes my hand and drags me from the alley past the family as we jog back to catch up with the group laughing the whole way. We drink more, get more ridiculous and despite our previous run in Dolph and I still sneak off together a few more times but always seems to stay just in touch with the group so that we don't get separated.

We reach the end of our drinking tour and head back over to the Magic Kingdom. Ravyn and Tyler head off for another ride at The Haunted Mansion while Dolph, Zack and I head off to ride Pirates of The Caribbean before we all meet back up in front of the castle to see the end of the night fireworks show. Dolph stands behind me with his arms around me as I lean back into him hugging my arms around his. The sky lights up with a brilliant display of colors and Dolph holds me tighter, kissing he top of my head.

The show ends and we head back to the car. By the time we get back to the apartment I'm so exhausted that I barely have the energy to make sure my bags are properly packed before passing out so we can get up to catch our early flight the next morning. We land in New York early and after grabbing a bit to eat we head straight to the arena to start doing some work with Miz and Maryse. We are still a couple weeks away from starting together on the story but Maryse wants to get some work in since she has been out of the ring for several years.

I enter the locker room worn out but feeling good after a good work out. I dig through my bag and find my phone. I find a text from Ravyn asking about a girls date for the following morning. I text her back saying of course and that we will plan it when she gets to the building. I clean up and head to catering and meet up with Dolph. I grab some food and go sit down next to him. "You and Broski will have to ride with Breezango in the morning. I'm stealing the car for a girls date." He shrugs taking a bite of food, "that shouldn't be a problem."

I shut my alarm off quickly so it won't wake Dolph. He has a tight hold on me in his sleep. I very carefully and slowly work at extracting myself from his hold. He stirs ever so slightly and groans but luckily stays asleep. I get dressed quietly and grab my bags and the keys to the rental car and head down to the lobby. Ravyn is waiting for me and together, dressed in disguises of hoodies and baseball hats we scamper through the lobby giggling all the way to the car.

We head off to the Boston aquarium and wander around admiring all the different exhibits. The further into our tour we get I notice Ravyn acting very quiet. "Everything okay friend?" I finally ask her. She is quiet for a moment before telling me, "this is going to sound awful…but I think I'm jealous." I look at her confused, "of who?" Her hesitation worries me. She seems afraid to answer me and then she says, "you." I'm shocked and partially don' believe her. "Seriously? Why?" I ask hopping she is just ribbing me. "Honestly…" she hesitates again. "You and Dolph. You two are so perfect together. To see you two together it just reminds me that I can't keep a relationship to save my life." I feel horrible that she feels this way. "What do you mean?" I ask needing to hear more of why she feels this way. "You've got this great loving relationship with a sweet dude who seems to really care about you. And everyone assumes I'm a huge slut…when in reality I haven't even had a boyfriend since Corey and I dated in NXT and we all remember what a disaster that was." Sadly I do remember. "And to top it all off I can't even hook up with anyone properly. "I narrow my eyes at her having no idea what she means. "I tried to kiss Tyler at Disney. But he's too good of a friend to let anything happen." I'm at a loss for words. "Huh…and here I thought you two had been hooking up all along." I tell her. "Nope. Not for a lack of trying. I can't get any action to save my life." She admits. "How is that even possible? You two are together literally all the time. It's your job to make out with him on TV. How are you guys not sleeping together?" I ask genuinely surprised. "Fuck if I know!" she says loudly and I bite my lip to keep from laughing at all the dirty looks we get. "All I know is that I'm full of all sorts of feelings that I'm not accustomed to and I don't like it." My heart breaks as I pull her into a hug much to her dismay.

We decided to head to the arena for lunch but on the way we decide we need some ice cream so we pull into the drive through of a Dairy Queen. I pull up to the speaker and wait for the "order when you are ready signal from the worker but I am completely caught off guard when instead I hear "knock knock.". I glance sideways at Ravyn in confusion but before I can respond the speaker continues without me. "Whose there? Lettuce. Lettuce who? Lettuce take your order." I meet Ravyn's eyes and we both are sharing the same 'What the fuck look' on our faces. I bust out laughing but turn it into a cough as the worker comes on the speaker to get our order. We order and somehow manage to contain our laughter till after we have paid and received our ice cream and pull away. We completely loose it and I have tears streaming down my face as we drive to the arena.

After the revelation that Ravyn made to me at the aquarium part of me can't help but feel guilty for being so happy. I try to cool it with Dolph a bit while we are at the arenas but this becomes harder as we begin working more and more together. We had been working together at house shows for a while now but we were slowly starting to work things onto TV by doing a few promos here and there, but I have yet to go to the ring with him on TV.

That all changes once we are in Calgary. They had been changing the card all day and decide to go check it once again about an hour before show time. I groan when I see that it has been changed again and my match has been taken off but then I spot my name and smile. They have me valeting Dolph for the first time in his match against Tyler who will be accompanied by Ravyn and Fandango. I grin and go running off to find Ravyn to tell her. On my way to the women's locker room I run into Dolph. I skip up to him and kiss him on the cheek. "You should go check out the card. They changed it again." I tell him before continuing on my way to the locker room before he can question me. I burst into the locker room and find Ravyn putting on the finishing touches to her gear. "Hey, they changed the card again." I tell her trying to but failing to contain my excitement.

Ravyn groans, "are we even on it? Or did I get dressed for nothing?" I smirk. "Yes, you are on it. Tyler has a match with Dolph." I tell her. "A singles match?" she asks and I nod, "and even better I'm valeting Dolph for the first time!" I grin like a fool and so does Ravyn. "Yes! It's about time you guys were on TV together. I mean the fans have known for weeks!" she tells me and I blush slightly. "I'm nervous through." I admit. Valeting him on TV is much different than the live events. "Don't be. You'll just have to watch out for the crazy Dolph fan girls." She jokes at me. "Oh my god stop!" I laugh blushing and rolling my eyes. "It'll be nice to have you across the ring from us though." She says and I agree. "Maybe this can plant the seeds for our feud when you return in a few months." I suggest. "That would be amazing. There is no one I'd trust more to get back in the ring with."

I change into my favorite pink and lime green gear and go off to find Dolph. I find him near gorilla and he smiles at me when I approach. "You ready to go officially public?" He asks taking my hands. "I've been ready for weeks." I tell him leaning up on my tip toes to kiss him. He smiles at me cockily. "Good. I got you something." He reaches down to a chair next to him and picks up a one of his new shirts and hands it to me. It has been cut and stylized in the way I wear shirts to the ring full of ties and slits. I put it on immediately. "I love it." I tell him and I can't stop smiling.

Breezango and Ravyn join us and make their way down to the ring first. Dolph gives me a quick wink before his music hits and he bursts through the curtain. He starts to go down into his stance to twirl around for the wiggle but stops and points at the curtain which is my cue to appear. As soon as I am on the stage he does his Ziggle Wiggle and I laugh. He comes over and puts an arm around me and kisses me causing the fans in the arena to erupt.

The match starts and I do my part to make sure Ravyn and Dango don't interfere. This causes Ravyn to write me a cease and desist ticket. She hands me the ticket and while glaring at her I rip it up right in front of her face. She lunges at me but is stopped by Dango who yells "stop resisting!" I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as the match comes to an end. I climb into the ring to celebrate with Dolph.

We get to the back and everyone goes off to get cleaned up and changed. There is lots of murmuring going around the backstage about bad blizzard coming. We think nothing of it knowing the show will go on regardless. We are shocked when we leave and find several inches of snow already piled on our cars. We clean them off and make the slow and cautious trek to Edmonton. Thankfully we make it to the hotel in one piece and all get checked into our rooms. Everyone drops off their bags and then heads back down to the lobby to hang out and watch the snowfall.

Soon a massive snowball fight has broken out and we are relentless in our attacks on anyone and everyone who tries to enter the hotel. I catch Dolph with his back to me and grab a handful of snow and carefully sneak up behind him. I reach up and shove the handful of snow down the back of his hoodie and revel as he squeals in surprise. He turns around and picks me up lifting me over his shoulder. I scream as people pelt us from every direction. Once everyone is freezing and soaked to the bone we head back inside to our rooms.

I'm absolutely freezing as I strip off my wet clothes and shoes. I have no feeling in my feet. "Ok, Converse do not make good snow shoes." I joke at Dolph who is digging through his suitcase for dry clothes. He stops and picks up one of those cardboard adverts they keep on the dresser and comes over to me. "How about we go arm up in the hot tub?" He hands me the advertisement boasting about the hotels twenty-four hour pool and hot tub. "Yes! That sound amazing!" we change into our swimsuits and head to the elevators.

I'm surprised to see Ravyn on the elevator with AJ when the doors open. "Hey friend!" I greet her and invite her to go swimming. She smiles at me, "Aww, thanks friends but I'm a bite sore." She says rubbing her shoulder. "I think I'm just going to rest." I pout, "aww oaky. Feel better friend." I nod a hello to AJ as they step off the elevator and we step on. We have the pool and hot tub to ourselves since it is nearly 2:30 in the morning. We hang out down there for a while before going back up to our room and taking a shower together before finally going to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We have an early flight to Texas after the Canadian tour for the TLC Pay Per View. I manage to catch some sleep on the plane so while Dolph catches some sleep at the hotel before the show I just sit there and watch him. He has a big ladder match tonight against the Miz to try and regain the IC title and I can't help but worry. His matches tend to the scare the crap out of me on a normal night because of how well he sells a move and his history of concussions turns me into a nervous wreck every time he is in the ring. Throw ladders into the mix and I am freaking out.

A few hours later we are at the arena and I go with Dolph down to the ring to meet with Miz so they can work out spots for tonight. I hang out ringside with Maryse as we watch our guys plan out a hellacious match. The planning continues in catering as we start to work out how Maryse and I will get involved. I listen and chime in until I see Ravyn practically skip into catering which is very odd to see. I excuse myself from the planning and go over to her.

"Look at you. If you were anyone else I'd say you look radiant but since it's you I'll go with less murderous and gloomy." She sticks her tongue out at me and then tells me she got cleared for some light ring work. I'm ecstatic to hear this. "Friend! That's amazing! Let me know when you need someone to run the ropes with." I tell her and she grins at me, "I'd like to get in there today if you have time." She tells me hopefully. "Yes! Let's go!" I start to walk out of catering but she stops me, "uh friend…weren't you match planning over there?" I was so excited to get back in the ring with her that I had forgotten what I had been doing. I go over to the table to check in on the progress. Turns out I know all I need to know for the time being and can get filled in on the rest later so I excitedly go join Ravyn and we go off toe the women's locker room to change.

As we sit lacing up our boots I make an observation about how there has been something different about her demeanor before today. She claims to have no idea what I'm talking about. I eye her carefully as we walk the halls to get to the ring. "You've got that super sassy sex kitten swagger back to your…" I realize then what it is. "Oh my god! Did you get laid?!" I yell a little louder than I had intended to as Ravyn smacks me blushing. "shh! The whole company doesn't need to hear!" she looks around nervously as I rapid fire questions at her. "Who was it? Do I know him? Is he hot?" I stop to take a breath and stare at her. "J, I love you but I'm not spilling it." She laughs and I lay on the best friend guilt trip trying to get her to tell me. "It's no one you know. Just a random hookup, and yes he was incredibly hot." She finally admits and I smirk as we make it to the ring.

We do a light workout being very careful not to overdo it before heading back to the locker room. We clean up and go to check out the card and see that I will have a match on the kick off show against Carmella. The show is in about an hour so I go ahead and change into my gear and put my zipper hoodie on over it and go hang out until the show. I find Dolph chatting with Miz and Zack. I go up and warp my arms around him from behind and he excuses himself from the boys and we head off to be alone. I keep an extra tight hold on him as we walk refusing to let go. "Someone is very clingy today." Dolph jokes and I just hold him tighter. "What's wrong?" he asks stopping and turning me to face him. I sigh, "I guess I'm just worried about your match tonight." I admit. Dolph tucks some hair back behind my ear and cups my cheek, "don't be. I'll be fine. I'm a pro at ladder matches. Yeah they are brutal but I'm out there with Miz. He'll take care of me." I lean forward and bury my face in his chest. "I know." I say, my words muffled into his t-shirt so I pull back just a little and look up at him, "I just can't help it." He wraps his arms around me in a comforting manner, "besides you'll be coming out to save me tonight." He jokes referring to the run in spot I'm going to have later. I wouldn't be going to the ring right away because I was going to be attacked by Maryse finally solidifying our feud. "So Thanksgiving is coming up." He says blatantly changing the subject and I laugh. "Yes. Yes it is. What is your point?" I ask playing along glad to talk about something else. "We should spend it together. Unless you have other plans?" I grin at him. "Aren't you going home to Cleveland?" I ask slightly confused. "Nah. My brother has a wrestling gig in Australia with Tommy Dreamer so my parents decided to go out there. We don't get enough time off for me to make the trip so it's just me. Here. All alone. Hoping my new girlfriend will be able to keep me company." He lays on the guilt trip and I laugh. "I spend all my holidays with Ravyn but you are more than welcome to join us." An idea hits me. "Hey! What if we have a big friendsgiving celebration! Invite all of our friends who don't have other plans to come have a party." He is on board with this and we spend the rest of the time we have before the show making plans.

The show kicks off and I have my match. Afterwards I head to the back and try to kill time before Dolph's match and when I would be attacked. I go to the designated hallway we set up to film in and lay myself out on the floor to play like I've been attacked. Dolph comes around a corner heading to the ring for his match and finds me as I begin to come to. He calls out for help as EMTs and officials arrive on scene while Dolph fusses over me. I try to convince everyone that I am okay as Miz's music begins to echo throughout the arena. Dolph looks conflicted knowing he has to go to the ring but also wanting to stay with me. I convince him to go as the cameras switch to a shot of the ring.

Dolph jogs off to gorilla as his music hits and I go to grab a spot in front of nearby monitor to wait for my run in spot. Ravyn is there already which I am glad for because she does her best to comfort my nerves as the bell rings and the match begins. I cringe after each spot as the ladders get used in brutal ways. A one point Miz wraps Dolph's knee around the ladder while he is climbing and I cringe picturing all his ligaments snapping. After that Miz smashes the same knee in between the ladder before managing to lock in the Figure Four with Dolph's legs through the rungs of the ladder as Dolph screams in agony.

He manages to get out of the hold but is now down to one leg. He gains the upper hand and executes a Zig Zag onto a ladder but does a lot of harm to himself as well as Miz. With both men down Maryse goes to make a move to interfere which is my cue to go out and even the odds. I dash down to the ring just before Maryse can do anything dastardly. I take her out and the two of us scuffle for a bit before being separated by the ref.

I watch the last few minutes of the match from ringside as both guys climb the ladder and exchange blows before Dolph delivers a stiff head butt to Miz that knocks him right off the top of the ladder. He reaches up and grabs the belt unhooking it as his music hits. I jump around on the outside of the ring as he drapes himself exhaustedly over the top of the ladder before raising the belt over his head and letting out a celebratory yell as the crowd cheers. He gingerly makes his way down the ladder as I climb into the ring and meet him at the bottom to help him down the last few rungs as he collapses to his knees. I get down on my knees in front of him taking his face in my hands pressing my forehead against his. "You okay?" he nods and I help him up and the ref and I raise his hands in victory.

I help him out of the ring and to the back where Ravyn is waiting. She hugs us both congratulating Dolph on getting the title back. I mention the friendsgiving plans and she is totally on board. Dolph had left gorilla while we talked and I can see him down the hall a little ways a head of me as I jog to catch up to him. He seems to be limping pretty good and has a cut on his arm that is bleeding. "Hey, are you sure you are okay?" I ask worriedly falling into step beside him. "I'm fine." He waves off my concern and I eye him skeptically as he disappears into the men's locker room. I shake my head and stand outside waiting for him. He comes back out, showered and changed with a bandage wrapped around his arm but I can already see red beginning so seep through. "Okay, that's it. We are going to go see Doc." He groans as I shove him down the hall towards the trainer's room.

He groans even more when we round the corner and see a line of people waiting to be seen which isn't surprising since TLC is also known as "the demolition derby." We take a seat and wait our turn. By the time we get in to see Doc the main event is starting. Doc determines that the cut on Dolph's arm needs stitches and some ice for his knee. I'm watching the main while Doc sets up for the stitches. I narrow my eyes as something catches my eye during the match. I move closer to the TV to see if I'm really seeing what I think I'm seeing. I watch for a moment before my suspicions are confirmed. "Oh Shit!" I say in surprise drawing the attention of both Dolph and Doc. "What? Someone else hurt?" Doc asks sounding tired. I can't help but chuckle. "Only someone's pride. AJ has a hole in the butt of his tights…and let's just say that if it was a few inches to the right…oh and AJ doesn't wear anything under his gear." I add with a smirk as both men grimace. "Didn't need to know that." Dolph says as Doc begins his stitches.

After the Smackdown Live following the PPV Dolph and I catch a red eye back to Orlando so we can get things going for the party. Despite it being the middle of the night we head to a 24/7 grocery store to get all our needed supplies before going back to the apartment and crashing for a couple of hours.

I wake up before Dolph and head into the kitchen to start working. I throw some things into the open and get to work on some fruit and veggies when Dolph groggily walks into the room. "Morning sunshine." I say with a smirk as he shuffles by me with a grunt going straight for the coffee pot. "Why don't you go take a shower and try to perk yourself up a bit." I say as he shuffles back out of the room with a wave. Soon I hear the shower water running as I get back to work. I only stop again when I hear the door to my apartment opening as Ravyn pokes her head around the corner. She sets to work helping me cut veggies as Dolph emerges from the shower shirtless still drying his hair but looking slightly more awake. I start laying out things that are ready to go down to the complex's common area and we all take a load down.

I stay in the common room setting things up while Dolph and Ravyn go back and forth bringing down the rest of the supplies. After I get the bar set up I pour three shots in order to keep Ravyn's and my tradition of being the first to drink at a party. Dolph is not a fan of our shot of choice but you can't mess with tradition. I clean up our shot mess as our friends start to arrive and the party begins. We have tailgating games set up out by the pool and soon everyone competitive natures take over and the games begin.

I mingle amongst my friends trying to spend extra time with the RAW crew since I don't get to see them very often. I'm at the bar making myself another drink when a voice speaks up behind me. "Hello Love." I grin and turn around and come face to face with Finn Balor. I hug him gently being careful of his injured shoulder. "How you feeling?" I ask him. He got injured around the time that Ravyn and I got called up to the main roster. "Oh ya know. Just takin it day ta day." I smile sadly at him hating how he got hurt in one of the biggest matches of his career. "Well I for one can't wait for you to be back. RAW isn't the same without you." I tell him. "Aw, well thanks. I was glad ta see you and Ravyn get da call up. Very deserved." I blush. "Ah gee thanks. Can I get the Demon King another drink?" He chuckles "dat would be great." I make him his favorite drink before grabbing my own drink and going off and depositing myself in Dolph's lap where he sits talking to a very drunk Ravyn and Breezango.

The night winds down as people begin to leave. Soon it is just Dolph and I left and I survey the mess around the room. "Fuck it. I'll clean it up tomorrow." I say swaying slightly from the alcohol. "Let's go." I grab Dolph's hand and together we stagger up to my apartment and head to bed.

We get the common area cleaned up and get ready to hit the road again starting in Greensboro North Carolina. At the arena I part ways with Dolph with a promise to meet later in catering before heading to the women's locker room to change into my workout gear in order to go meet Ravyn in the ring. We roll around for a while chatting he whole time. On our way to get cleaned up we are stopped by Carrano who lets us know that we will each be filming an episode of Ride Along. Dolph and I would be filming tonight on our drive to Knoxville. Once Carrano is gone we throw professionalism out the window and freak out about the chance to be on our favorite network show. "I guess I should probably tell Dolph." I tell Ravyn before heading off to catering to find him.

I find him sitting with Miz, Zack and Mojo. I go to join them at the table, "would one of you be willing to babysit Broski on the ride to the next town tonight?" I ask addressing Mojo and Miz while all the boys stare at my quizzically. "Why do I need a different ride?" Zack asks me almost sounding bummed out. "I just ran into Caranno and he told me that we are doing Ride Along tonight." I grin excitedly at Dolph. "Hey! That'll be great. You make a much better riding buddy than Miz." He jokes referring to his previous experience with the show. I laugh. "Be nice. I'm going to go get cleaned up for the show. See you later." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek on my way out of the room.

After the show I'm outside signing autographs while I wait for Dolph. I'm wearing one of his old 'it's too bad I'm too good' hoodies and beanie that I may or may not have stolen from his closet while we were in Phoenix. I love meeting and talking to fans and try to do it for while at every show. I have the Ride Along camera crew following me as we wait. I hear the crowd cheer and look behind me to see Dolph walking up. He stops briefly to put his bags in the trunk before coming over to the fans.

I'm nearing the end of the line of fans when Dolph catches up to me. I'm chatting with a couple of girls as he approaches. They get all girly and giggly as he signs their poster. I catch him side eyeing me. "What?" I ask with a smirk greeting the next fan. "Are those my clothes?" he asks his voice laced with amusement and I just shrug. "I may have swiped these out of your closet when we were there for Survivor Series. He chuckles singing more autographs. "You know…if we want to get any sleep tonight we should get going." He points out. I know he is right, we have an almost five hour drive ahead of us tonight. I sign a few more autographs before I force myself to walk away. "Sorry everyone! But we have a long drive tonight and we are filming Ride Along!" I wave to the fans walking towards the car with Dolph beside me with his hand on the small of my back. He opens he passenger door for me as a I climb in before he moves around to the driver's side.

He starts up the car and our adventure begins. I wave to the fans again as we drive by pulling out into traffic. I pull up our hotel on my GPS and then set it aside settling in for the long drive. As we cruise we chat and I do my best to keep the conversation sounding natural using some of the bullet points the producers of the show gave us to talk about.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Dolph asks and I blush madly burying my face in my hands. "Ugh! Yes! I made a complete fool out of myself. Very first night with the company and I'm horse playing in the hallway and then bam! There was Dolph Ziggler standing in a doorway. I was mortified." He laughs. "Didn't you run away from me?" I smirk. "I should have kept running and played hard to get, if I'd known what was to come but I fell too easily for your charm and smoking hot bod." We banter back and forth a bit about the day we met and the day we started talking and really connecting.

We change the subject to where and who we trained with and come to the realization that we both had training from Lance Storm. We then talk about the biggest matches of our careers. Dolph brings up his match this year with the Miz where he put his career on the line for one more shot at the IC title, and his being the sole survivor in the 2014 Survivor Series. This leads to me talking about my first time on a main roster pay per view at this year's Survivor Series probably being mine.

We stop and get a quick bite to eat since I had managed to finagle dinner as part of our deal for doing the show. After we eat we pull into a gas station to grab some coffee for the last leg of our journey. They are making fresh coffee when we get there so we wander the aisles while we wait. I round a corner and stop dead in my tracks when I come face to face with a John Cena card board cut out. I duck behind it before Dolph comes around the corner hiding myself. A moment later he comes around the corner looking around for me when I speak up, "you can't see me!" I say waving my hand in front of the card board Cena's face before popping out from behind it grinning like a fool. He rolls his eyes shaking his head. "come one let's go before you start spewing thugonamics at me next." We grab our coffee and I take a turn driving.

We start discussing injures next and cover all Dolph's stitches and bouts with concussions. I mention how I've never had a bad injury and I hope I didn't just jinx myself. As Dolph is telling a story about a bad trip between towns from a few years ago when a message on one of those electronic billboards catches my eye and I groan. "I think that sign just said two lanes are closed ahead because of an accident." Sure enough another sign confirms my fears and before I know it all I can see stretched out in front of us is tail lights as I reach the traffic jam coming to a stop. "This is going to be a long night." I sigh.

We inch along at an excruciatingly slow pace sometimes stopping for several minutes at a time. We keep chatting breaking down both our careers to the smallest of details just to pass the time. After an hour of sitting in the traffic jam we have run out of wrestling related things to talk about and are trying to come up with any topic of conversation we can think of to keep ourselves awake and entertained. I creep along moving up about a car length when I look over to say something to Dolph and notice a familiar face in the car next to us. I roll down Dolph's window and he turns to me confused. "What are you doing?" I point out his window and he turns to look at what I see. I clear my throat and yell out "Straight Fire!" and laugh as Becky jumps in her seat and Nattie leans forward in the passenger to seat in order to see what the hell is going on. Becky rolls down her window and we chat until our cars get separated as the traffic converges into the one lane left open on the highway and we squeeze past he accident before being released back to wide open road once again. I hit the gas and we cruise the last several miles before we finally reach the hotel. I pull up the valet too tired to care how much it costs.

I yawn stretching, "I feel sorry for whoever has to edit down the footage from tonight. They certainly have their work cut out for them." I joke giving a little wave to the camera as I climb out of the car. We unpack our car and I hand off the keys to the valet and head we head inside. We check in as quick as we can and go upstairs to our room and immediately pass out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As the loop goes on I get more and more giddy. The day after Smackdown we will be flying out for my first European tour. As Smackdown finally rolls around I'm practically skipping down the halls in my excitement. I'm getting teased mercilessly by the boys about how excited I am. They keep telling me these tours are a grind and not a vacation but I don't care. It's been a dream of mine to go to Europe and now I'll be getting paid to go.

Before the show I'm in the ring with Ravyn as we chat about the upcoming tour. "I can't wait to get to Ireland." I say bouncing off the ropes. She grins at me rolling her eyes. "It's going to be phenomenal. I just wish I could be in the ring over there." She says sadly. "I'm just glad you are going! It wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you." I admit and she smirks at me cockily "damn straight it wouldn't be." I laugh and we get to working out. "How are you on clothes and such since you didn't go home on the day off? I was so desperate for clean clothes and gear…and poor Dolph has had the same stuff in his bag since Survivor Series. He hasn't gone home since then." She shrugs. "I over packed before the last loop. If I run out of clothes I can always go to Camden Market. It will be great." I laugh. "We will have to go there regardless."

The show goes off without a hitch and we head to our hotel near the airport. We have a very early flight tomorrow so we go right to bed knowing we have a VERY long travel day ahead of us. However, I am too excited to sleep as I toss and turn trying to turn my brain off.

I finally doze off lightly only to woken up minutes later by the alarm. We drag ourselves to the airport and board a plan full of superstars. I take the window seat in the row I'm sharing with Dolph and Zack. I manage to curl up ever so slightly in my seat and lay my head on Dolph's shoulder and snooze for most of the flight. I wake up just as we are reaching the coast of Ireland and I stare in awe at the beautiful green isle below me.

After we land and grab our luggage we board two separate busses, one for heels and one for faces and they take us to the hotel so people can get some sleep before the show. In our room Dolph immediately collapses face first onto the bed. He groans rolling over to look at me. "are you going to sleep?" he asks sleepily. I shake my head. "I may go explore. I'm too excited to sleep." My phone buzzes in my pocket as I get a text from Ravyn asking if I'm still up. I reply that I am and soon I have an exploring buddy. "I am going exploring with Ravyn." I tell Dolph who is barely awake. "You are going to regret that." He murmurs before passing out. I smile shaking my head before slipping out of the room and meeting Ravyn at the elevators.

We make it down to the lobby and are trying to decide what to do with ourselves when we spot Becky standing at the hotel desk. We slide up next to her and with cheesy grins and puppy dog eyes manage to weasel our way into the car she is renting. She tells us to go grab some workout gear so I quietly sneak back into the room and grab my gear bag.

Becky shows us around a bit before she pulls up in front of an old warehouse. Becky climbs out of the car grabbing her gear bag. I look at Ravyn and we both shrug following suit. She leads us through a doorway and into the building and I can't help but grin at the site of a wrestling ring crammed into the tiny space. I take in the people in the ring and a person standing outside the ring. Beck approaches the man and he turns around and my jaw hits the floor. There standing before us is Finn and he explains that he is recruiting wrestlers for the upcoming UK tournament.

After a brief chat and introductions to his students we go get changed and Becky and I work out with Finn's top student Jordan Deviln who could pass for Finn's little brother. The kid is very talented and I'm having a blast working with him. At one point he goes to whip me into the corner and as I plant my right leg my foot catches on the mat and I feel something tug in my hip. Becky tags herself in as my back hits the turnbuckle and I gingerly climb between the ropes to the apron trying to judge the extent of my injury as Becky and Jordan finish up in the ring. I sit carefully down on the apron as Ravyn comes over to me. "Hey friend, you okay?" she asks. "I'm fine." I say trying to reassure her as much as myself. She eyes me skeptically, "you sure? Because you don't look fine. You are moving pretty cautiously." Of course she doesn't believe me. "My hip is sore but it will be okay." I admit and she immediately begins to mother me telling me to take it easy.

We get back to the hotel just in time to board the busses. I try to hide that I'm hurt as I shuffle down the aisle to the empty seat that Dolph is saving for me. I carefully lower myself into the seat and can't stop the hiss of pain as my hip protests to the movement. "What's wrong?" Dolph asks as I shift uncomfortably in my seat. When I don't answer right away Dolph asks again if I'm okay. I sigh leaning my head back against the seat. "I may or may not have fucked my hip up again training with Becky and a student of Finn's…" I finally admit. I tell him happened and what I've been feeling ever since.

We get to the arena and Dolph takes me straight to Doc. I smile sheepishly at him and explain what happened. He checks e out and determines that I sprained one of the muscles in my hip. "The previous injury in your hip probably wasn't fully healed so the muscle was weak and due to the long travel day overseas and not fully stretching before training could have caused this." I ring my hands nervously. "Soo…can I still work?" I ask hoping for good news. "I'd like to say no because really the best way to treat this is with rest but I've quickly learned how stubborn you are so I'm going to limit your activity, give you some therapies to do and we will put K-tape on your hip before your matches. No working out, lots of ice, heat, stretching and rest as much as possible. You hear me?" I mock salute him, "yes sir!" he rolls his eyes at me. "Start heating it and stretching now and then come me if you have a match and we will get you taped up." I nod sliding off the table and head off to follow Doc's orders.

I do have a match so I go back to see Doc and get tapped up and head to the ring to take on Maryse with Miz in her corner and Dolph in mine. This feud has been fun because there was already so much heat on it from Dolph and Miz's feud. After the match I am exhausted, jet lag kicking in with a vengeance and my hips is throbbing. I go grab some ice before going to change my clothes. I sit with the ice on my hip until it's time to get on the bus. As soon as I get to the hotel I pass out.

The travel on these tours is insane. After Ireland we spend a couple days in Scotland. Between traveling and shows we also have appearances to do so I don't get many chances to rest my hip but I refuse to slow down, wanting to experience everything on this tour.

We travel over night after a show in Edinburgh to London for Smackdown Live. We catch a few hours of sleep before I drag myself out of bed to take a shower and let the hot water beat down on my sore hip. I get changed to head to a local children's hospital. As I am getting ready I can feel Dolph's eyes on me so I turn around. "What?" I ask him pulling my shirt on over my head. "You just seem to be limping worse today. Does it hurt more?" I shrug, "maybe a little." He looks at me sadly, "take tonight off. Just come to the ring with me. You need to take a break. You don't want to get hurt worse going into Mania." I shake my head "No. I'll be okay later. I just need to do my stretches and things. It's just extra stiff from traveling overnight. It's my first time in London and if they put me on the card I want to work." I sit down next to him to put on my pink Converse, struggling to put on my right one. He shakes his head with a sigh and kneels down in front of me to help "You are so stubborn." I grin, "yup."

At the hospital we go around greeting all the kids, taking pictures, signing autographs and passing out action figures. We sit and do arts and crafts with some of the younger kids and I suddenly feel rejuvenated. We make some rounds visiting older kids who were too sick to join the other activities. We walk into the last room and the girl automatically breaks into tears of joy saying "oh my god" over and over again. I break into a huge grin at her excitement. "I have that effect on all the girls." Dolph jokes and I roll my eyes smacking his chest with the back of my hand. The girl looks at me with a huge grin. "You are my all time favorite." She says shyly. "Aw! Thanks! I think you are my first number one fan." I tell her giving her a hug. We stay in her room for a long time learning about her illness and posing for pictures. Before we leave she stops me and gives me a bracelet supporting her fight. "if I have a match tonight I will wear this to the ring so keep an eye out for it." I promise her giving her one last hug.

At the arena I start working on my stretches for my hip before getting some ice. I lean back into the locker with my eyes closed when I hear the locker room door fly open. I open my eyes to see Ravyn bursting into the room and she approaches me. "Friend…I know you are sore but I need you to grab your gear and meet me in the ring." She grabs some things out of her bag and leaves before I can say anything. I watch the door close behind her before grabbing my stuff. I run into Tyler in the hallway also headed to the ring. "You have any idea what this is about?" I ask as we enter gorilla. "Not a clue. She just sent me a text saying to come to the ring."

We walk down to the ring and I stop once there and look up at Ravyn who is already in the ring." She looks at me hopefully, "J, I know you are in pain but you promised you'd be the first person back in the ring with me when I got cleared." My eyes grow wide, "you got cleared?!" I exclaim as I roll into the ring to hug her, all hip pain forgotten. "You up for working with me?" she asks and I nod. "Just don't tell Doc." I warn.

We warm her up with some old drills from Lance's school. When it comes time to have Ravyn take her first bump I whip her into the ropes and hit her with a simple shoulder block to avoid jostling my hip. She hits the mat and I look down at her. "You good?" she grins up at me, "I'm great!" I reach down to help her up then step aside to let Breeze work with her so that I don't get hurt. I can't help but smile as I watch her work glad to see my best friend finally on her way to getting back in the ring.

On the way back to the locker room I stop to check the card and see that I have a match tonight. I smile touching the bracelet on my wrist. I go about doing all my prematch rituals and go get taped up. Dolph walks me to gorilla but I'll be going to the ring alone for a one on one match with Maryse. I get the win and make sure the ref raises the arm with the bracelet on it so it will shown to the camera. Dolph is waiting for me in gorilla with a grin on his face. "That was a good match. You looked like you were having fun. Hip okay?" I shrug. "I think I'm just learning how to work through it. Am I going out with you for your match?" it's agreed that I am so I go to freshen up and grab one of his shirts while he goes to change.

After Smackdown we have more live events in Wales, Liverpool and New Castle before we go back to London for Christmas. We arrive in London late on Christmas Eve and I'm like a child bubbling with excitement. Dolph and I decide to go have a late dinner in the hotel's restaurant. We get dressed up, or at least our version of dressed up. I put on a flowy top and black jeans and run a straightener through my hair and wear it down. Dolph puts a suit jacket on over a band t-shirt and both of us are wearing Converse.

The restaurant is pretty quiet but there is a lot of commotion to one side and I can't help but groan. There on the other side of the restaurant is the cast of Total Divas and their significant others. I hope the hostess is going to seat us anywhere else in the deserted restaurant but to my horror she takes us right over near their table. Nattie spots us first, "Dolph! Jenny!" I plaster a fake smile to my face since the cameras are rolling. We great everyone at the table and the next thing I know Dolph and I are wedged between Renee and Nattie across from Nikki, Cena, Eva and her husband Jonathon. Miz, Maryse, Naomi and Jon are also at the table. There is lots of drinking and bantering going on as I just sit there in an uncomfortable silence only chiming in if I'm addressed.

Towards the end of the meal after I've been quiet for a while Dolph puts a hand on my thigh under the table, "you okay?" Nattie hears him, "something wrong?" suddenly everything is quiet and all eyes are on me. "I'm fine." I say with a smile taking a drink hoping the subject will change. Dolph is still staring at me not seeing to be convinced. He takes my hand, "is it your hip?" I close my eyes and sigh, why won't he just drop it? "what's wrong with your hip?" Renee questions leaning around Dolph to address me. I'm blushing like mad now with all the focus being on me. "I hurt it when we got to Ireland." I explain the whole injury to everyone. "It's fine though. I survived the tour." I add. "You said the injury originally happened leading into Survivor Series?" Eva asks smugly. I bite my tongue attempting to keep the bitchiness at bay. "Yeah. I got a hip pointer in one of our matches during that time." I say as Dolph squeezes my hand obviously feeling how tense I am. I look at him and give me a quick grin and I smile back lacing my fingers through his. "You two are just precious." Nikki says staring at our intertwined fingers. "I always wonder if Nic would find another serious relationship after me." She remarks gulping down some wine. Now it's my turn to squeeze Dolph's hand in support. "Aww, well thanks Nikki. You were just SO hard to get over." He says his voice oozing with sarcasm. I jump in before things get too heated, "you know my hip is starting to throb. I better get some heat on it." Dolph nods, "Yeah, let's go." He helps me up and we bid everyone a goodnight and head back up to our room.

Once the door is closed I turn to Dolph, "well that was awkward." He chuckles, "yes. Meals with friends and exes is always a blast." I slip my shoes off and collapse onto the bed. "I am exhausted. I'm so glad tomorrow is a day off." I feel the bed sink as Dolph sits down next to me. "Do you want me to get you anything for your hip?" I open my eyes to see him staring down at me. "Nah. It's not that bad. I mostly sad that to get us out of there." He smirks at me before glancing at the clock on the night stand. "It's after midnight. It's Christmas." I grin at him "Merry Christmas then. Our first one together." I lean up to try to kiss him and pull him on top of me but he stops. "Your hip…I don't want to hurt you." He says with concern. I don't respond but instead reach for the button on his jeans. As a cocky grin spreads across his face and we begin celebrating our first Christmas together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I wake up on Christmas morning amongst a tangle of sheets with a huge grin on my face. I roll over and wrap my arms around Dolph laying my head on his chest. Dolph instinctively wraps his arms around me as I begin to drift back off to sleep my alarm goes off. Dolph groans "who the hell sets an alarm on Christmas?!" I laugh, reaching out to turn the noise off. "I have my breakfast with Ravyn today." I start to get out of bed but Dolph holds me in place. I giggle, "babe, you gotta let me get up. I'm going to be late." I stare deep into his piercing blue eyes. "I guess we will just celebrate later." He grumbles. I touch his cheek, "when I get back I am all yours I promise." He smirks, "I am going to hold you to that." I roll away from him and hang my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. As soon as I have any weight on my right leg my hip screams in protest and I knead at the spot with my knuckles limping over to my bag. I get dressed, grab Ravyn's present and say goodbye to Dolph before I head out the door. I knock on her door and wait for quite a while before she finally opens it and apologizes that she over slept. I wave off her apology plopping down on the couch in her room as she rushes around getting ready before we are off. We head across the street to a café and place our orders.

"Can you believe this is our 10th Christmas together?" I ask surprised at how time flies. "Can you believe we're spending our 10th Christmas together in London?" I grin looking out the window at our surroundings. "Man, we've come a long way since then." I say. "Do you remember our first Christmas together?" I laugh, "of course I do! How could I forget?"

We reminisce about out our first Christmas together and the gifts we bought each other at a gas station. I decide to make this be the moment I give her the gift I got her. I hand her the box and watch as she opens the wrapping and grin when I see her eyes light up at the sight of the Doc Marten box. She opens the lid and removes the boots I got her. I point out the Union Jack on the insde of the boot and she examines it. She then hands me my present and I rip off the wrapping eagerly. I'm a bit shocked to see the exact same Doc Marten box. Ravyn laughs promising me she didn't get me the same thing and encourages me to open the box more. I lift the lid and find a shadow box. I pick it up a huge smile spreading across my face. Inside the shadow box is the torn up Team Smackdown shirt I wore for Survivor Series along with a piece of the ring mat and a photo of the Smackdown live team we took underneath the Survivor Series logo before the show. I'm surprised to see the shirt. I had intended to keep it but it disappeared during the show. Now I know that Ravyn had swiped it to help me commemorate the biggest match I've had so far in my career. "This is amazing." I tell her as our food arrives. We set our gifts aside and start eating.

"You and Dolph doing anything for Christmas?" She asks me between bites of food. I shrug swallowing a mouthful of food. "No idea. My hip is pretty bad today and I'm dreading the 12 hours of flying tomorrow." I admit stretching my leg under the table, it has been throbbing all morning. "Stay in and have a nice dinner then. Maybe order some room service, fool around." She giggles making me blush. Her mentioning fooling around reminds me of last night. "Oh! I can't believe I didn't tell you this first thing…" I have her full attention as I recap the events of dinner and Nikki's statement about Dolph. "Whoa! What a first class bitch!" Ravyn spats. "I mean who says that to their ex!? Let alone when their ex is with their new girlfriend?" she says angrily. "And not to mention Cen was sitting right next to her." Ravyn rolls her eyes. "What an idiot." I laugh, 'I know right?" we finish off our meal and head back across the street to the hotel. We say goodbye promising to meet up for breakfast in the morning before we board the buses for the airport.

The room is empty when I get back. I find a note from Dolph saying he went to the gym with Zack. I change into some comfy clothes, grab a heat patch and some Advil before climbing into bed. I turn on the TV and sit channel surfing through endless selections of Christmas movies. When Dolph comes back he smiles seeing that I am back. He comes around and leans over me dripping with sweat. I laugh trying to squirm away. "Stop! You are going to get me gross enough to need another shower!" A devious look crosses his face. "Don't even think about it." I warn knowing what he is thinking but he doesn't listen and wraps me in his arms wiping sweat all over me. He pulls away looking satisfied with himself. "There. Now you have to shower with me." I roll my eyes trying to be mad but I can't help but smile.

We get cleaned up and crawl back into bed. "So…what's the plan for our first Christmas together?" I ask snuggling into his side. "Well…I did make a reservation for something later tonight…" I look up at him. "We are going out?" he looks a bit disappointed, "are you not up to it? I can cancel…" I see how bummed out he looks. "No! I want to go." He brightens up with a huge smile spreading across his face. "Where are we going?" I question and he smirks, "that is a surprise." I beg him to tell me but he refuses.

We spend the afternoon lounging around the hotel room watching TV until he says it's time to get ready for our evening out. He encourages me to dress up like I did last night so I go about making the efforts to make myself look nice. We head down to the lobby and step outside to find a cab waiting for us. Dolph hands the driver a slip of paper with our destination written on it. We drive the streets of London and I stare out the window taking the in the sights since it's our last night here.

The cab pulls up in front of the London Eye and I turn to Dolph grinning. "Here? Really?" He nods climbing out of the cab, reaching a hand out to help me. He keeps an arm wrapped my waist acting as a crutch for me as we walk. We join a short line of people waiting to check in. I glance around as we wait our turn, taking in all the happy couples meandering about hand in hand when I realize I know one of the couples.

My eyes lock with Ravyn's as a look of fear crosses her face at the sight of me and my brain completely shuts down at the sight of her holding AJ Styles' hand. I turn away as anger seeps into my core as her words from a few weeks ago come back to my mind, "you don't know him…just a random hookup…" Random hook up my ass. I chance a glance back and see they are gone.

We check in and are lead into a private pod. I look around in awe, my anger over being lied to quickly fading away. Inside our pod is Champaign and chocolates. I go over and look out the window as the rotation of the wheel begins. As we climb higher I realize Dolph is a ways behind me and seems nervous and won't stop looking at the floor. "You okay?" I ask and he raises his eyes slightly to look at me. "I uh…don't like heights." He admits and I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. "Then why did you pick this?" I ask unable to keep the amusement out of my voice. He shrugs, "it seemed romantic and I knew you would like it." I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist burying my face into his chest. "What did I do to deserve you?" He kisses the top of my head and I stay standing next to him at the center of the pod as we sip Champaign, me looking at the view, him doing all he can to avoid it.

Our ride ends and we exit our pod and head back to the streets. Dolph reaches down and takes my hand and I'm suddenly reminded of what I saw earlier. I don't know why it makes me so angry. The feeling of betrayal has me seething as we walk until I realize that we aren't going back to the cab but are instead headed towards the River Thames. We climb into a private boat and snuggle under a blanket to block out the winter chill. "This is much more up my alley." Dolph jokes and I try to smile and laugh but I can't get the feeling of betrayal out of my mind.

The ride ends and we get back in the cab and head back to the hotel. I'm changing into some comfy clothes when I feel Dolph watching me. I turn to find him staring at me. "Everything okay?" he asks. "You've hardly said a word since we got off The Eye." I debate about telling him what I saw but I can't bring myself to do it. "Everything is great. Tonight was amazing. You were amazing." I feel guilty that my bad mood may have ruined his evening. I get into the bed and crawl over to where he is sitting. "It is by far the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. And I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I was mad at you or that I wasn't enjoying myself because that couldn't be any further from the truth. You did nothing wrong." He smiles looking relieved for a moment before asking, "but someone did do something wrong?" I sigh, "yes, but I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight. I want to end this night on a good note." I grin mischievously at him before I push him back onto the bed and straddle him. I look deep into his crystal blue eyes my hands grabbing at his t-shirt. "You really are too good to me. After tonight I think I love you more and I hadn't thought that possible." I admit before crashing my lips into his.

I wake up early, my mind running 100 mph over the Ravyn situation. My hip is also throbbing which does not bode well for a long travel day. I roll out of bed and quietly head to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I turn on the bathwater and let it run till it is as hot as I can stand it before dumping the rest of a bag of Epson salt in the water. I strip down and slowly lower myself into the water.

I lean back and close my eyes and allow my mind to wander back to last night. I just can't figure out why Ravyn would lie to me. Especially when I could see how happy she is. Before the look of complete terror upon seeing me crossed her face she was smiling. I might not be so mad if she had just told me she couldn't tell me. I would have understood that, but to lie straight to my face about it all just ticked me off.

I've been in the tub so long lost in my thoughts that by the time I get out the water is ice cold. I grab the white fluffy robe provided by the hotel and step back into the room. By now Dolph is awake and sitting up in bed. I give him a little grin before going over to my suitcase in order to dig out my last clean outfit. "Your phone has been buzzing off the hook for a while. Ravyn wants you to go to brunch." Of course she does. "Oh." I say with a shrug still digging through my clothes. I find my shirt and turn around to see Dolph staring at me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Why aren't you running out the door to go feed the potato addiction that the two of you have?" I just shrug again turning my attention back to my suitcase. "Okay, what's going on?" He asks sounding concerned. "Nothing is wrong." I say very unconvincingly. "Yeah right. You and Ravyn talk to each other every day. You sit and text her when you just saw her five minutes before…now what's going on?" I sigh, turning around to face him. "She's been lying to me for weeks and I caught her in the lie last night." He looks confused. I sit down on the edge of the bed and pick at a snag in the robe before looking back to him. "I realized a few weeks ago that there was something different about her…it hit me that she had been laid. When I asked her about it she flat out told me that it was a random hook up with no one I knew…but then last night…well last night I saw her at the London Eye…hand in hand with…" I pause. Even though I'm mad at her it's still hard for me to betray her trust even though she lied to me first. "she was holding hands with AJ fucking Styles."

Dolph's eyes grow wide. "No shit? Are you sure?" I raise an eyebrow, "I think I can recognize my best friend. Besides she looked right into my eyes and looked mortified." I tell him. "Wow. I did not see that coming." Dolph admits. "So, you are mad that she didn't tell you?" he asks. "It's not so much that she didn't tell me, I would have understood if she had told me that she COULDN'T. It clearly isn't a random hookup when she is sleeping with a coworker, let alone a coworker who is the champ." I wave my hand through the air as if I am erasing the conversation. "Look I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to enjoy the last few hours we have in London. Let's go for a walk, stretch out my hip a bit before we have to fly." I put on my best puppy dog eyes until he gives him.

We have a very long day of travel before making it back to Orlando. I don't think I've ever been this tired both physically and mentally. Despite being in and out of the same airports all day I somehow managed to avoid Ravyn all day. I glance briefly at her door on our way up the stairs to my apartment.

When we arrive at the arena the next day for Smackdown Live I go straight to see Doc to see what he says about my hip. He advises me to stay out of the ring. I could still valet Dolph but no physical activity and I would get reevaluated before the next round of live events. As much as I hate to miss a match on TV a night of sounds amazing.

After meeting with Doc I get whisked off to hair and makeup in order to get prepped to take part in a Diva's photoshoot. They plaster makeup to my face before running a straightener through my hair and sticking little heart accents in to go with the Valentine's day theme of the shoot. Once done in makeup I go to wardrobe and the assistant hands me a tiny pink dress and very tall heels. I look at the girl like she is crazy. "There is no way I am supposed to wear this." She looks at my frazzled, "yes. Now put it on we are running behind." I try to protest but she just shoves me into the makeshift changing room and shuts the curtain. I look at the dress with disgust before reluctantly putting it on.

I step out of the room, my arms wrapped around myself feeling very self-conscious all while trying to not snap my ankles in the heels. I stand on the outskirts of the shoot waiting for my turn when a voice speaks up behind me. "Well look at you…" I turn to see Nikki Bella standing behind me dressed in a very tight and revealing red dress. "You actually look kinda hott." I force a smile on my face at her back handed compliment. "I feel anything but hott. I am insanely uncomfortable." I admit. "Well, it's a great dress." I laugh, "you can have it. I'm ready to be done with it." I joke and she fakes laughs. "I don't think your dress would fit over the girls." She says running her hands over her boobs. I bite my tongue as I spot Becky across the room and I quickly excuse myself retreating.

As I'm standing talking to Becky I spot Ravyn walk in and I quickly turn my attention back to Becky and strike up a conversation with her. Finally it's my turn and I go stand in front of the green screen and try to listen to the photographer's instructions but I feel so uncomfortable and awkward. The matter isn't helped when I notice Dolph standing and watching me. I begin to blush like mad.

The photographer finally releases me and I sheepishly walk over to Dolph who is chatting with Becky and Nattie. "Ladies, I was wondering if either of you have seen my girlfriend because no one here looks like her." I punch him in the shoulder, "shut up." I say peeling the heels off my feet. He smirks looking me over. "Do you get to keep these outfits after shoots?" I punch him again. "Take a good look because you will never see me in anything like this again." He pouts. "Never?" I shake my head, "not if I can help it." The opening pyro for the show goes off. "I better go get changed." I go change back into my street clothes and finally feel like myself again. I meet back up with Dolph, "Oh there's my girlfriend." He jokes with a wink and I roll my eyes as he drapes an arm over my shoulders and we head off down the hall. We are joking about something as we walk towards the locker rooms when we walk past catering when something catches my eye.

Sitting in what looks to be a production meeting of some sort is Corey Graves. I stop dead in my tracks and he must feel me watching him because he looks up catching my eye. A smirk crosses his face and he gives me a little wink before turning back to his meeting. I can feel a pressure on my hand bringing me back to the present and Dolph standing next to me. "You okay?" I shake my head as I hear Breezango's music echo throughout the arena. "I need to go talk to Ravyn." I say taking off towards gorilla not even giving Dolph a chance to say anything.

I pace nervously ringing my hands while I wait for Breezango's match to end. The match is over quickly and soon they are coming through the curtain into gorilla. Ravyn looks surprised to see me as we stand in silence. The boys take it upon themselves to mimic us taking on high pitched voices and apologizing to each other. Despite myself I allow a small grin to cross my face at the boy's antics. Ravyn tries to apologize but I cut her off. "I get it. Sort of. I'm still upset you lied to me about it but right now…well right now we have another problem." I can see the panic in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay? Dolph?" I sigh. "Everyone is fine. For now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We leave gorilla looking for a private place to talk. We find an empty hallway and while the boys stand at the end making sure we don't get disrupted. I pace a few times in front of her before turning to her and letting out a nervous breath, "Corey is here." I drop the bombshell. I'm surprised when she laughs at me. "Sure. Really though, what's wrong?" I look her dead in the eye. "I'm being serious friend. I just saw Corey in catering." She believes me now and begins to panic, questioning what the hell he is doing at our show since he works on RAW. I try to calm her down by throwing out the idea that maybe he is just here to visit Baron Corbin and then he will go away. "We will figure it out though." I promise her. "Do…do you think I need to say something to AJ?" she asks me worriedly. "I think you may have to eventually." I say truthfully, "especially if he is here to stay." She nods in understanding. "You go hide out. I'll do some digging and see what I can find out."

I send her off with Breezango while I go back to find Dolph so that I can play detective. I find Dolph in a near panic. "Where the hell have you been?!" I look him over and see him ready for his match. "Oh shit! Your match. I'm so sorry!" He can tell I'm distracted, "you okay? You took off pretty quick earlier…" he asks and I shrug, "We will talk about it later. We better get to gorilla."

Dolph has his match and I cheer him on from the outside. Once we are in the back and out of earshot of everyone Dolph presses me again to tell him what is going. I look around to make sure no one is within earshot. "Corey and Ravyn used to date…and let's just say calling it a very bad relationship would be a huge understatement." I tell him sadly, "And now Graves is here." He says finishing my statement for me and I nod. "And now he is here, and I need to find out why. I'm hoping he is just here hanging out for the night…" I sigh stressed out by the whole situation and look at Dolph hoping he will have some sort of advice for me. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll see if any of the boys know anything in the locker room." He offers and I smile. "Thanks. I'll see if any of the girls know anything. I'll meet you in catering in 30?" he agrees to this plan and we go our separate ways.

I wander the backstage area keeping my eyes peeled for Corey and casually asking anyone I know I can trust to keep quiet about him but no one knows anything. I groan in frustration at the lack of answers as I head to catering hoping Dolph will have had more luck than I did. Dolph isn't in catering yet when I get there so I go over to the cooler of drinks and am digging through it for a bottle of water when I feel a presence behind me.

I whirl around and come face to face with Corey himself. He has a huge smirk on his face, "well well well if it isn't my favorite little redhead." A shiver runs down my spine at the tone in his voice. "What are you doing here?" I ask getting right to the point and trying to not show that he is getting to me. "What? You aren't glad to see me?" I shake my head. "Nope, can't say that I am." He clasps a hand to his chest. "Ouch. That hurts my feelings." I snort, "you don't have any feelings. Now why are you here?" I ask again and his smirk grows bigger. "It's really an issue that I am here isn't it?" I messed with that head of hers bad. Well it's a good thing 205 Live airs after Smackdown and I'm a commentator so that means I am here to stay and I look forward to catching up with Ravyn. And hey, maybe if you are feeling adventurous you could join us. She seems to be into that sort of thing these days. You two hobbits together could be fun." He moves closer to me running a finger down my arm. I'm backed against the cooler of drinks so I have nowhere to go as he starts to lean in. "Hey!" He jumps back, dropping his arms to his side and my head snaps to the right at the sound of Dolph's voice. He is standing in the doorway glaring at Corey. He crosses the room and comes to stand at my side sliding his arm around my shoulder. "Everything okay here?" He asks disdain oozing from his voice as he addresses Corey. "Of course." He answers, grinning. "Just two old friends catching up." Dolph narrows his eyes catching the same odd tone he uses on the word friend. "Right. Well sorry to interrupt but Zack's ready to go if you are." He lies taking my hand. "Right. Yeah." I say, finding my voice still shaken by what could have happened had Dolph not shown up when he did. I turn to leave, not saying anything to Corey, "I'll be seeing you around J. tell my Tater Tot I'll be looking for her." I tense at the sound of his horrible nickname for Ravyn. Dolph squeezes my hand tighter and pulls me out of catering. Once we are a safe distance away he stops and turns me to face him, taking my face in his hands. "Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he?" He is fuming. I put my hand on his wrist pulling his hands from my face. "I'm fine. He is all talk. Let's just get out of here. I need to let Ravyn know what's going on then I just want to go home." Dolph still looks livid but nods in understanding as he walks me all the way to the women's locker room and waits outside for me.

I go in and deliver the bad news to Ravyn that Corey is here to stay. She groans as I sit down next to her and put my arm around her. "I can always just go kick his ass." I joke. I've purposefully left out his advances on me and the offer for a three way. I end up hiding out with her until the show ends and pass her off to Breezango in the garage for safe keeping.

Dolph and I drop Zack off and before going to grab some food to go before heading back to the apartment. I'm exhausted and it takes all the remaining strength I have to drag my ass up the stairs. We eat our food, chilling out on the couch. After we eat I'm laying down with my head in Dolph's lap while he channel surfs, slowly drifting off.

I wake up stretching with a groan. I slowly open my eyes and realize that I am in bed. I sit up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looking around. How the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch. I crawl out of bed and am surprised to feel no pain in my hip. I test it out making sure it is not a fluke thing and grin when I still feel no pain.

I walk into the main part of the apartment and find Dolph in my kitchen rummaging through the fridge. I climb up on a stool at the counter "Morning." I say and he turns around and smiles, "morning sunshine." He closes the fridge and walks over the counter opposite me. "I was trying to find something to make for breakfast but the fridge is pretty empty…" he admits. "How about we go out and then hit up the PC for a workout?" I ask hopefully. "Should you work out? What about your hip?" I grin proudly. "It's pain free today. I think I'm good to go." He seems reluctant but he agrees. "Great! I' going to go see if Ravyn wants to go. Try and keep her mind off of Corey." I start to get up and head for the door, grabbing the keys to her apartment off the hook by the door. "Why don't you just text her?" Dolph asks amused and I just shrug. "Texting is so impersonal when she is just downstairs." He shakes his chuckling. "So are you two good now?" I shrug. "Not one hundred percent but we just need the chance to talk about things."

I head out the door and down the two flights of stairs separating our apartments and let myself in. I make my way towards the bedroom and poke my head through the doorway "morning friend…" I start before I freeze mortified at the sight of a shirtless AJ styles in bed with her. "oh..umm…well..this is awkward. "I stammer totally embarrassed. "I'm gonna go. I uh…just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the performance center later…" I'm rambling like a fool. "You know…I'll just text you." I blurt out bolting from the apartment and running back upstairs. I close the door quickly behind me and lean against it putting my burning face in my hands. "What's wrong?" I hadn't even noticed Dolph sitting on the couch when I came bursting in. "I just made a complete ass out of myself." I go plop down next to him on the couch. "Ravyn…she…uh…wasn't alone I when I went down there." Dolph throws his head back howling with laughter and I smack him on the arm. "I knew the two of you having each other's key would come back and bite you one day." I giggle. "I texted Tyler and Zack about going to the PC. Broski is going to Disney, surprise surprise, but Tyler was game." I grab my phone and shoot Ravyn an apologetic text along with the details about meeting later at the PC.

Dolph and I get ready and go grab a bite to eat before we head to the PC. Ravyn pulls in right behind us and I grin. I go over and hug her, questioning the whereabouts of AJ. She assures me that he is coming as Tyler pulls into the parking lot. We head inside and go off to the locker rooms to change. As we change Ravyn apologizes again to me. I concentrate on my boot laces trying to find the right words to express how I feel. I tell her that I get why she lied but I just didn't like how she lied. We talk about the issues a while longer before finally promising to not keep anymore secrets from each other. "Maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight? Some place quiet where we can avoid too much publicity?" she suggests and I nod. "Yeah! That is if you are up for it after I kick your ass in the ring!" I joke. "Ha! You're on!" she challenges as we leave the locker room.

We meet the boys in one of the PC's many rings and begin stretching. I take extra care to work out my hip to make sure it doesn't get hurt. Tyler then leads us through our old Storm Wrestling Academy drills. The boys start off but soon we are rotating in and out of the ring when we are joined by a fifth person. I grin at the sight of Finn Balor standing outside the ring, "hey guys, mind if I join ya?" He asks hopefully, "of course!" I quickly say and he hops up on the apron to join us. "I'm just glad to see you're cleared to start training again." I add.

We begin working a five man rotation and I have a blast getting to work with Finn for a bit before I tag Ravyn in. I go stand next to Dolph on the in the corner and watch them work catching my breath. Things are fine until AJ, who I hadn't even realized arrived, joins us and tags Finn out. I think I catch a look of annoyance on his face as he steps into the ring with Ravyn. I look at Dolph with a raised eyebrow both of us picking up on the electricity between them as they work.

Soon it's back to Dolph and I back in the ring and I smirk, blowing him a kiss before we lock up. He wrestles me into a headlock and I counter out of it shooting him into the ropes and my confidence gets the best of me. I leap preparing to hit him with a drop kick so spectacular it would rival one of his. I connect and come crashing down hard on the mat right on my hip. "Shit!" I cry out rolling onto my back. Dolph is by my side in an instant checking on me. "You okay friend?" Ravyn asks coming through the ropes to join us. I grit my teeth, "yeah. I just landed more on my hip than my back." I say smacking the mat in frustration. "Can you stand?" she asks and I nod as her and Dolph help me to my feet. I grimace hissing in pain as my hip protests the movement. "You okay babe?" Dolph asks wrapping his arm around my waist supporting me. "It hurts." I admit, "but I'm fine. Everything's fine." I lie. "You should check with the doc here before you do anything." Ravyn insists. I want to argue but I see the stern looks on both of their faces so I sigh, agreeing as they help me through the ropes. I sit down carefully on the apron as Dolph jumps down and lifts me down. He practically carries me to the trainer's room where we meet with the doc.

I explain my hip injury history from the last few months as I get checked over. "I really think you should stay out of the ring for a few weeks. With Mania season approaching you'll want to be healthy for that and time to rest is quickly running out before that grind begins." I nod, disappointed but understanding what he's saying. "Can I at least still valet?" I ask hopefully. He thinks for a minute, "I want to say no, travel should be fine but when it comes to valeting, you would just have to promise to actually stay out of the ring." He says to me. "Cross my heart I promise to be a good girl and stay out of the ring." I cross my heart and hold out my pinky as a promise. "Oh just get out of here. Just be careful, rest, stay out the ring. I'll call Amann and Shane and let them know what's going on." He tells me as I slide off the table with Dolph's help. "Great, thanks Doc."

I limp out of the room and go change before meeting back up with Dolph. He helps me out to the car. We get back to the apartment and I hobble upstairs and collapse on the couch with a sigh, propping my leg up on the coffee table. "How do you feel?" Dolph asks sitting down next to me. I shrug, "I'm okay. Bummed to have to miss time in the ring but like the doc said Mania time is coming and I don't want to be hurt during that. Who knows if I'll even be a part of it, I just know that I don't want to work through the pain I had in Europe again."

My phone buzzes and I find a text from Ravyn check up on me and seeing if I am still up for the double date we had planned earlier. "Hey…would you want to go to dinner with Ravyn and AJ?" I ask Dolph. "I have no problem with that as long as you are up for it." I grin and text her back telling her to pick a time and place and we will be there.

Dolph and I spend the rest of the afternoon hanging out and relaxing before we have to get ready to go out. Ravyn had picked our favorite steakhouse since it's quiet. We get there first and are lead to a private booth in the corner of the restaurant. I slide into the booth with Dolph right behind me. Soon Ravyn and AJ show up, "how are you feeling friend?" she asks sliding into the seat across from me. I sigh, "Doc said I should rest it for a few weeks. He's getting in touch with Shane to let him know I'm not cleared to wrestle for a while." I mope about having to miss work until Ravyn points out that at least I can still valet and maybe we could get a program going with Zack teaming with Dolph against Breezango since Zack had been worried about becoming obsolete after his recent split from Mojo who had made a heel turn by turning on Zack and their program stemming from the feud is almost over. I like the idea of being able to work with both of the boys. Dolph squeezes my hand smiling, "babe, don't worry we'll make it work." I know he is right but I still am frustrated. "I just hate taking time off." AJ makes a good point when he points out that hopefully I can be healthy in time for our upcoming Japanese tour. I had completely forgotten that we were going to Japan soon. "You are probably right."

We chat about Japan until our food arrives. Without even thinking twice I start picking all the cucumbers off my salad as Ravyn takes the tomatoes off hers. We put the veggies on a bread plate that sits between us and take what the other discarded. I start to stir the dressing around on my salad when I realize the boys are staring at us like we are crazy. Ravyn notices this too, "what?" we say in unison. "You two are weird." Dolph says and I smirk, shrugging, knowing that he is right.

After a few days off we hit the road again on a new loop that is going to end with the first Smackdown Live of the new year in my hometown of KC. We arrive late to the hotel after a three hour drive from some small town in Missouri and I'm exhausted to even take in the fact that I am home again.

By the time I finally wake it's already noon. Dolph is just getting out of the shower as I sit up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. I was wondering if you were ever going to get up." He teases. I flip from him off before fixing my tangled mess of hair. Dolph is just standing there with a towel around his waist, his blonde curls wet and tripping around his face. "Why are you just staring at me like that?" I ask him. "No reason. Just trying to judge your mood about being here." I stare at my hands. When we had first met and were getting to know each other we had talked about our families. It took some coercing on his part but I finally told him about my situation, or really lack thereof. My mom walked out on me and my dad when I was seven and by the time I was 10 my dad was in jail. I spent the next eight years of my life bouncing around the foster systems of Kansas. These days I have no idea where either of them is. I started training when I was sixteen and the moment I turned eighteen I bailed for Lance's school in Calgary and never looked back until now.

"I haven't been here in so long that it's almost like just being in any other random city." I say and he raises an eyebrow. "That's not true and you know it." He pulls a pair of shorts on and sits down on the bed putting a hand on my leg. "What can I do to make this okay?" He offers, sounding concerned. I smile touched by his concern. "Just pretend this is any other city and I'll be okay I promise." I climb out of bed. "I'm going to shower then I say we grab Broski and just go hang out at the arena, see what kind of trouble we can get into. I mean I can't get into the ring but maybe we can mess around with .com and maybe come up with a way to get Zack teamed with us. I think it would be fun." I say "Yeah. I'd love to work with Broski and the potential of working with Breezango could be fun. Especially when you and Ravyn are both cleared. I don't know if there has ever been an intergender six man feud before." I smirk. "Well then we better go cause some trouble and get this going."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The three of us arrive at the arena and are the first superstars there. We head into the stadium portion of the arena and grab some seats and watch as the crew constructs the ring and stage as we bounce story ideas off each other. After a while things aren't looking good as we keep hitting dead ends. "What if we look at it from the Breezango side of things…they are cops…fashion cops…so what if they arrest Kid?" Dolph suggests. "Yeah! Then we can go bail him out!" I add. "I know they have been wanting to move away from the sexy stuff because it's really starting to push the limits." Dolph snorts, "Yeah. That is becoming pretty hot and heavy. It should be easy to make a "jail" backstage in one of the offices in order to film a segment." Dolph suggests when I'm suddenly struck by an idea. "We need to talk to Carrano." I jump up out of my seat and head down the stairs, leaping the barricade leaving the boys behind.

By the time they catch up with me I'm already half way to Carrano's office. "Want to tell us what's going on?" Zack asks. "Not till we get there." I say picking up the pace. We find Carrano's office and I'm glad when we find him here this early. I have Dolph pitch him the cop idea and then I add in my idea. He loves it and we get the ball rolling, having to film today. Before we leave Carrano tells Dolph and me to come back and see him later because he has something to talk to us about.

I wait impatiently for Ravyn and Breezango to show up. Finally they come walking into the building and I rush up to them. "We are finally working together today! Dolph pitched an idea and creative said we can try it! Go get dressed we have to go film." I ramble off in my excitement bouncing up and down. Ravyn laughs at me, "what are you talking about?" I grin, "just get dressed and meet us in the garage. We're going to film something awesome." I tell her before leaving to go find the boys and get ready to go ourselves.

We head to the garage and wait. When they show up I hand her a slip of paper with our destination on it and get in the driver seat of the rental with Dolph and Zack in it. I pull out of the parking garage and make my way to the highway. We cross the state line from Missouri into Kansas and somehow after years away I still remember where I am going.

I pull into the parking lot of a park. It's deserted since its January and pretty cold outside. I climb out of the car and get assaulted by some of the very few good childhood memories I have. I shake off the memories and go over to Ravyn. The park has a small town of buildings, I drag Ravyn over to one building in particular that already has a camera crew set up outside of it and this building just so happens to be a jail. "J! This is brilliant!" I grin and we get down filming.

Dolph and I wait off camera as Breezango brings Zack in and puts him in the pretend jail cell. The segment ends with Zack laying down frustrated on the cot. The next segment has Dolph and I arriving to rescue him. We approach the building and Breezango exits and the scene is like something out of an old Western with a standoff before a shootout. "Can we help you with something uggos?" Ravyn asks sliding her sunglasses down her nose examining us. "We want to bail Zack out." I demand crossing my arms and staring Ravyn down. "Ha!" Breeze laughs, "his crime is a no bond offense." He says with a cocky smirk. "You've got to be kidding me!" Zack says from the window of the jail. "Silence prisoner!" Dango yells hitting the bars with a nightstick. "Come on…surely we can work something out." Dolph says. "Cops take bribes all the time right?" Tyler cocks any eyebrow, "we're listening…" he says sounding intrigued as Dolph pulls two small cases out of his pocket and I produce a third and we hand them over to the Fashion Police. They open the cases to reveal three pairs of designer sunglasses. "Give us a moment to discuss your offer." Dango says as they turn their backs to us in a huddle.

They turn back to us but don't say anything. Dango twirls the keys around on his fingers before walking back inside the jail and unlocking the cell door. "Consider yourself on probation. Any more fashion offenses will land you right back in the slammer." Zack rolls his eyes before coming over to join us and the scene cuts. I bounce excitedly "I can't wait till all this translates into the ring and we get in on it!" I say. "I know! Now we just both need to get cleared and healthy and get this show on the road." Ravyn agrees with me. "As fun as this all is can we get in the cars? It's cold out here." Dolph complains. I roll my eyes, "You've been out of the Midwest and in the desert too long. This is nothing." I tease him wrapping my arms around him for warmth.

We have the rest of the night off so I spend the evening wandering around waiting for our segments to air. I'm pleased with the way they turned out and hope they go over with the fans and we can really build something fun with this. "Hey…we should go see what Carrano wanted." Dolph says to me after the segment airs. We go off to his office and knock on the door. He invites us in and sits us down. "Thank you both or coming. I have a proposition for you." He pauses for dramatic effect. "The producers of Total Diva's came to me and mentioned that you joined the cast for dinner over the holidays. They liked what they saw and they want you two to join the cast immediately. The season has already started filming but if you agree to join the cast they would start using you in Japan. So what do you think?" I look at Dolph who shrugs. "It's up to you babe. It's about the divas not the guys." I'm hesitant to agree knowing exactly what it was the intrigued the producers during the Christmas Eve dinner that Dolph and I sat in on. They just want me for the drama that it could cause with Nikki. "You really don't have all that long to think about it I'm afraid since they want to start filming soon. I'll give you two a minute alone to talk." He gets up and leaves closing the office door behind him.

Dolph looks at me, "The decision is totally up to you." He tells me and I sigh. "You know they just want me to be on to cause drama for Nikki. It's only a matter of time before they drudge up her past relationship with you again and try to turn it into some big catfight between us." He grins, "yeah, but you are above all that. You know better than to let her get under skin. It could be fun. More time to hang out with Renee, Nattie, Noami, get to know Maryse better…I know you are never going to like Eva or Nikki but the rest are good." I sigh, "I know…I just never saw myself doing something like this. I can't stand petty girl bullshit. I'm just afraid of how the show will portray me." Dolph takes my hand, "you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Or try it out of this season and if you don't like the way it turns out don't go back for the next season. The extra exposure could be a good thing." I bite my lip weighing his words before I groan. "Fine, let's give it a shot I guess. It could be fun to hang out with the girls some more." He grins. "Great. Let's go tell Carrano." We get up and leave his office and find him waiting out in the hall. We agree to do the show and seal the deal with a handshake. He tells us he will have paperwork ready for us the following week and things will get started.

The show winds down and I head off the locker room to grab my bags so we can leave for the hotel. On my way there I run into Tyler who looks very agitated. "Hey Ty, what's going on?" I ask. "Fucking Corey is messing with her again." My stomach twists in knots, "what did that asshat do now?" I ask and Tyler snorts, "isn't his existence enough of a problem?" I smirk, "truth. I'll go check on her." I keep on going to the locker room and find her in there on her phone. She tells me about the very disturbing song lyrics he tweeted her. With the way things are starting to go I encourage her to consider telling AJ.

I met up with Dolph and Zack and we head back to the hotel. I stand looking out the window suddenly not wanting to leave in the morning. "You sure there is nothing you want to do or people you want to see while you are here?" Dolph asks standing next to me. I think for a moment before something pops into my mind. "Bundle up. I have an idea. It's romantic and cheesy but I've wanted to do it ever since I was kid." We bundle up against the cold and I grab the keys off the dresser. I drive us the few minutes from downtown to the high end shopping district nearby that is known for the Christmas lights that light up the buildings from November to February. I park the car and we get out and walk to a stand on the corner. "A carriage ride?" Dolph asks and I grin, not saying a word. I check in and pay before stepping back to wait our turn. Soon the carriage comes into view and Dolph raises an eyebrow. "Really?" I grin, blushing slightly, "I said it was cheesy." I remind him as the horse drawn Cinderella carriage decked out with lights pulls up to the curb in front of us. The couple that is in there climbs out and I step forward climbing in. I look back at Dolph who still looks amused before he sighs and climbs in behind me. We bury ourselves under the blankets and I tuck myself into his side getting comfortable. "This is probably the most girly thing I have ever seen you do." He remarks putting an arm around my shoulder as I giggle. The carriage takes off and we enjoy a nice ride.

We arrive at the arena in New Orleans for Smackdown live a week later and the first thing I do is go meet with Doc to see if I can be cleared. After checking me over he says that he still doesn't feel comfortable clearing me but I'm still allowed to valet. I leave the trainer's room dejected about having to miss another week of work. My mood brightens considerably when I see the card and see that they are still rolling with the story of Zack and Dolph versus the Fashion Police and that Ravyn and I will be in their corners. I head off to find the boys and tell them what the card said. "So they are running with us as a tag team should we come up with some sort of name?" Zack wonders and we agree with him. We sit in catering throwing names around. "What about the Zig Zacks?" I suggests before I start giggling, "or you could be the Zack Offs." They both burst out laughing. "I don't think that we can get away with the in the PG era but nice try babe." Dolph says and I laugh more.

I wander the halls until I run into Ravyn and we squeal over the idea of working together. We talk about her hopes for getting cleared by The Rumble when Carrano finds us. He lets us know that they are going to be releasing Break Ground 2 just before The Rumble. The match between the boys is a lot of fun. Ravyn and I have fun with her writing me tickets which I mockingly rip up right in her face which leads to us having a scuffle on the outside.

After the show we head out to a club with Ravyn and Tyler. Things are going fine until Ravyn returns to our table after being at the bar. I can tell something isn't right and when I ask her what's wrong she says she isn't feeling well and is going to head back to the hotel. Tyler says he is going with her leaving Dolph and I alone. We finish our drinks before deciding to call it an early night as well. As we walk by the bar on our way out of the club I see Corey sitting there laughing with Corbin and know immediately why Ravyn left and I fume.

Before I know it it's the Smackdown before we are leaving to go to Japan. We will be leaving tonight after the show and I couldn't be more excited. I would be going on my first official outing as a member of the Total Divas crew when we would be going to a sumo dome for a show. Dolph and I get to the arena extra early to meet with the producers of the show to sign some paperwork and I film some green screen interviews. After that I go for my weekly meeting with Doc I have a knot in my stomach really hoping that he clears me to work in Japan. He is quiet for a while after checking me out and my heart sinks expecting bad news. He sighs, "I hope you packed your gear for Japan because I am clearing you."

I pump my fist into the air, "Yes! Thanks Doc!" I jump off the exam table. "You're the best!" He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just stop getting hurt now okay?" I mock salute him, "yes sir!" I say before rushing off to go meet Ravyn in the ring. On my way there I see Dolph and Zack. I throw my arms around Dolph's neck kissing him. "Japan is going to be fucking amazing!" I exclaim before rushing off to the ring. I'm thrilled when Ravyn and Tyler are already there. I happily announce that I was cleared to work the tour. "Maybe we can have our first main roster match over there." She drops casually and it takes me moment to realize what she means. I finally catch on that she is telling me that she was cleared too and there was much jumping around and screaming in excitement.

We go get cleaned up before we have another meeting with Carrano. He says the magic words about starting a program together. It takes every ounce of self-control I have to remain semiprofessional as I bounce with excitement as he goes over the plan. When we get back from Japan there will be a number one contender's battler royal for a match at the Royal Rumble which will then lead into our feud. I about faint when Carrano says we could be good for a match at Wrestlemania.

I'm giddy as we leave his office still bouncing ideas off each other. I see Dolph stretching at the end of the hall so I bid Ravyn goodbye and practically skip down the hall towards him. "You are in a good mood." He observes smiling at me when I approach. "I should be. I'm cleared to work, they are going to start a program between me and Ravyn soon…things are looking very good." I say happily.

The show goes on and everyone makes their way to the airport. Our flight is full of people from both rosters which is a lot of fun. Dolph, Zack and I are sharing a four person row with Neville with Ravyn, Breezango and Jericho right in front of us. Everyone is chatting with people from the other brands since we don't get to see each other very often. I'm in the window seat with Dolph next to me. I get out a book and my music so that I am ready once the flight takes off. I notice Ravyn tense up in front of me and I lean forward to see what's wrong. She shows me the latest degrading Corey tweet. That asshole is really getting to me. The plane takes off and eventually the chatter dies down as everyone settles in for the long flight. I read for a while before eventually dozing off with my head on Dolph's shoulder. I wake up just before we are to land and I catch my first glimpse of Japan.

A bus takes us to our hotel and we have a couple hours to rest. Ravyn and I have plans to take Breeze out for his birthday for a while before we have to go to the arena. After we rest for a bit I meet up with them in the lobby to begin our adventure. We wander the streets before coming across a cat café and it's the best place I've ever been. We sit eating ice cream and playing with the cats until the topic of Corey comes up. Ravyn talks about how things are going with AJ now that Corey is around and then she drops a huge bombshell that I didn't know about the toxic relationship. I'd always known Corey had been mentally abusive but she tells us that on the day she left him at last he lost it and pushed her through a glass coffee table making me feel sick to my stomach. I want to say something but Tyler stops me as Ravyn continues to rehash the story of his physical abuse. Thank god that was the same day she left him and never looked back.

After the cat café we go back out and walk when something catches my eye. "Oh! We have to go in here!" I say stopping in front of the window. They come to a stop beside me and Tyler raises an eyebrow, "here? Really?" I nod. "I saw it on Total Divas…" I admit blushing as Tyler laughs at me. "Shut up. I was doing research on what I am getting myself into tomorrow." Ravyn shrugs, "fair enough. Let's go." With the decision made we head inside to get fish pedicures.

We are lead into a room with fish tanks in the floor. We take off our shoes and exchange skeptical looks with each other. "On three?" I ask and they nod, "1…2…3!" On three we plunge our feet into the tanks and are immediately swarmed upon by tons of tiny fish. I squeal but manage to keep my feet in the tank as Ravyn is laughing hysterically, nearly in tears. Tyler is just sitting there as if it is nothing out of the ordinary that tiny fish are biting our feet. Finally we calm down and are able to talk. "So you ready to be a Diva J?" Ravyn asks teasing me. I roll my eyes, "No. they only want me on the show to try and have conflict with Nikki I'm sure of it." I admit my fears. "Thank god for Nattie and Renee though. This would be horrid if they weren't there."

We make it back to the arena and manage to surprise Tyler some more thanks to help of Xavier Woods and Up Up Down Down. As they talk video games Zack and Dolph sneak into the room and shove cakes into his face as we all howl with laughter. The card for the whole Japan tour has Ravyn and Breezango facing off against me, Dolph and Zack. I'm excited to get back in the ring as I change into my gear for the first show. Things are really starting to look up


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I wake up on our second morning in Japan completely jet lagged, my adrenaline from the day before completely tanked. We catch a bus to Nagoya early in the morning which takes us straight to a hotel. Dolph immediately collapses back into bed the moment we walk into our room but I have to get ready for the divas outing. I dig through my bag trying to find something suitable to wear knowing the other girls will be dressed to the nines but that's not me. I settle on a tight dark pair of jeans and my pink plaid shirt. I duck into the bathroom and straighten my hair and actually put some makeup on. Dolph is asleep snoring softly by the time I am ready to go. I give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before quietly sneaking out of the room.

I have butterflies in my stomach as I step off the elevator and into the hotel lobby. Most of the girls are already there surrounded by the camera crew as I quietly approach and slide up next to Renee. "JJ! I'm so excited you are joining the show!" she exclaims hugging me. The other girls welcome me before Nikki shows up dressed more for an evening in Las Vegas than a day watching sumo wrestling. We make our way outside where three SUVs fully equipped with cameras are waiting. The Diva cast takes up two with me, Naomi, Renee and Nattie in one car and Eva, Nikki, Maryse and Lana in another and the production crew taking the third. We drive around doing some sight-seeing before going to lunch and having some of the best sushi I have ever eaten before we head off to the sumo dome.

The sumo event is a spectacle to say the least, the amazing feats of athleticism put on by the wrestlers is like nothing I have ever seen. We pose for some photos with the wrestlers before we hustle back to the SUVs in hopes of making it back to the arena for the show. I'm in the backseat with Nattie and Renee with Naomi upfront as we chat idly about the day we had and experiencing the worst rush hour traffic I have ever seen. Cars are whizzing into any opening they can find and horns are honking like mad, it's very nerve wracking and time is ticking towards the show as we crawl along.

We are inching our way through an intersection, all of us glancing nervously at the clock as show time draws even closer. "Do you think we will make it back in time? I have a match tonight…" I ask the girls nervously. Nattie turns to answer me and her eyes grow wide and she points out the window behind me, "oh my god!" I turn instinctively to see what she is pointing at and catch sight of a car barreling towards us and a split second later the car connects. The sound of squealing tires and crunching metal is deafening. The window next to me shatters and the impact jerks me sideways as far my seatbelt will let me go. After what seems like forever we stop sliding and come to a stop.

I look around, my heart pounding in my chest. "You guys okay?" I ask breathlessly and everyone nods in a stunned silence. "J…you're bleeding." Nattie says quietly pointing towards my head. I reach up and touch my forehead right at my hairline and wince. I pull my fingers back and sure enough there is blood. I realize then that I'm sitting in a pile of glass from the shattered window. One of the pieces must have cut me. Nattie's door opens bring us all back to the real world as the girls from the other car come up to check on us.

My hands are shaking as emergency vehicles pull up to the scene. We are all huddled together on the sidewalk watching as they work to extract the drive from our car. Majority of the impact was to the driver's side door. A couple of paramedics come over to us and start talking in rapid Japanese. They are pointing at me, noticing the blood. They try to pull me off towards their ambulance but I protest. The language barrier is making things very difficult as they keep insisting that I go with them but I don't want to go to a strange hospital in japan with no way to contact anyone. "Does anyone have international calling?" I ask. No one does. All our loved ones are on the tour or calls to them can be made at hotels with wifi.

One of the producers from the third car comes jogging up completely out of the breath. "I found some wifi a block away and called our crew at the arena. They are sending the Doc and a translator over." I breathe a sigh of relief at this news. "Hopefully they get here soon. The show starts really soon." Nattie says looking at the time on her phone. "Do our guys know what happened? We were supposed to be back a while ago…" Naomi asks the producer. "I'm not sure. The wifi was pretty shitty. I barely got my call in as it was." He admits.

The Japanese EMTs are still pestering me to go with them as we continue to wait. Time ticks on and I note the start of the show on my phone and I soon realize I won't be back in time for the match and I begin to panic. Renee is fussing over me because of my cut, the blood slowing trickling down my face. One of them EMTs hands me a piece of gauze and I attempt to clean myself up and apply pressure to the wound. They seem quite annoyed that I won't go with them and have even recruited the help of the cops to try and persuade me to go with them for care. I'm desperately trying to argue my case when luckily Doc and the translator show up.

Doc jogs up to us looking panicked. "Everyone okay?" his eyes scan us all as we nod before his eyes land on me and my bloody piece of gauze. "Let me see." I step forward and remove the gauze. He looks it over, "it doesn't look too bad. Might need a couple of stitches though. I'll have to take a better look at it back at the building. I'll butterfly bandage it for now." He pulls some supplies from his bag and cleans me up and closes the wound. The translator comes over, "Okay, everything is squared away with the police. We can go." We all breathe a sigh of relief and exchange small smiles with each other as we all climb back into our two undamaged cars and the car that Doc and the translator showed up in. Our caravan pulls away and we head off to the arena.

We pull into the secured parking garage and I can see a secondary Diva camera crew standing with all our significant others. I spot Dolph dressed in his gear standing near Carrano who looks pissed. We climb out of the cars and I walk up to Dolph who opens his arms not saying a word. I step right into his embrace and bury my face in his chest as he wraps his arms tightly around me. One of his taped hands gently brushing my hair. He pulls back after a moment, taking my face in his hands and looks at my bandage, "you okay?" he asks me quietly. "Yeah." I say with a nod before stepping back into his arms. "Okay, you've seen her. Now will you go get in the ring? Breezango can only stall for so long." Carrano says sounding very agitated. "Can I go too?" I ask and he says angrily. "I don't care just as long as someone gets out there and puts on a match!"

Dolph takes my hand and we hurry off to gorilla where we find a pacing Zack. He looks up as we approach and his eyes land on me, "Thank god!" He hugs me lifting me off the ground. "Are you okay?" he asks setting me back down. "I'm fine. You better get out there before Carrano comes in here and has a stroke." He gives me another quick hug as they hit his music. Dolph is silent, holding my hand waiting for his music to play. As we go through the curtain he puts a smile on his face but his entrance just doesn't have the same fire to it that it usually does. He keeps a tight hold on my hand all the way to the ring, only relinquishing it when he goes to jump up on the apron. I stay on the outside and make eye contact with Ravyn on the other side of the ring. I give her a brief grin and a nod to let her know that I am fine as the bell rings.

Dolph and Zack get the win and I join them in celebrating in the ring before we go to the back where Ravyn immediately engulfs me in a hug. "Where were you!? Are you okay? We were worried you had been kidnapped by the Yakuza!" she rapid fires questions at me releasing the hug which allows Tyler to hug me as Dango pats my head. "No. No Yakuza. Just fell victim to Japanese rush hour. The car I was in along with Nattie, Renee and Naomi got t-boned but everyone is okay." I explain but Ravyn still looks panicked. "Seriously?! Are you sure you're okay? Did you get checked out? Why didn't you call us?" I put a hand on her arm trying to calm her down. "Yes. I'm sure I'm fine. Doc came to the scene and looked us all over. I might need a couple of stitches but no big deal. As for why I didn't call, I didn't spring for international calling since everyone we talk to is here. Last time I make that mistake." I look back at Dolph who is still silent his face unreadable. I reach a hand back to him which he takes immediately. Ravyn hugs me again, "this is what you get for wanting to join the Divas cast." I laugh. "See, I knew joining would bad…I just didn't expect this. I'm sorry I missed a chance for us to be in the ring together." Ravyn waves off my apology "we have the rest of the tour anyways. At least this will probably make for really good TV." She jokes, "I sure know how to make a spectacular debut that's for sure." I laugh. "I guess I should go check back in with Doc. I'll see you in the locker room later." We share one last hug before Dolph leads me off to go see Doc. I realize as we walk that we are being followed by one of the Diva camera crews and I have to use all my might to not roll my eyes.

Doc decides I need a couple of stitches so I lay back while he gets his supplies ready. Dolph still has a tight hold of my hand and is tracing circles on the back of it with his thumb. I squeeze his hand reassuringly showing him that I am okay. His silence since my return has me concerned.

Doc finishes up my stitches and I walk with Dolph to the men's locker room so he can go get cleaned up. Before we part ways I wrap my arms around his torso holding him tightly. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I pull back and place a quick kiss to his lips, "You know I love you right?" I ask him and he grins slightly at me, "yea I know." He says before he disappears into the locker room and I go off to the women's locker room to check in with the others. The room is full of chatter as the tale of our adventure gets passed around. When I walk in I am immediately pounced upon by Bayley followed closely by Becky and Sasha. I hang for a few minutes before grabbing my bags and excusing myself to go meet Dolph until the show ends. We hang out in catering with Zack, Miz and Maryse and talk, all except Dolph. Finally the show ends and I gratefully climb onto the bus wanting nothing more to get to the hotel and relax.

"What a day!" I groan dropping my bags in the corner and flopping onto the bed. "I have never been more excited to see a hotel bed in my life." I stretch, yawning with my eyes closed. When Dolph doesn't respond I open my eyes and I look at him. He is leaning against the dresser hanging his head looking exhausted. "Hey…you okay?" I ask him sitting up. He raises his head slightly and the look on his face destroys me. He just looks so sad. "Hey…babe…" I say swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

He hangs his head again shaking it slowly before letting out a trembling breath. "I'm okay." He finally says before coming over to sit next to me on the bed. "That was just the longest hour of my life." He admits. I take his hand. "I'm sorry…I…" He squeezes my hand stopping my apology. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty." He starts. "I just had to get that off my chest now that all the cameras are gone." I pout. "I'm still sorry. This is the last time I don't spring for international calling. I promise. How did you find out what happened?" He laces his fingers through mine before letting out a sigh. "Kid and I were in the locker room waiting for you to get back so we could go over our match with Breezango and Ravyn, you were already a little late by this point, when Miz came bursting into the room looking like he had no tanner on." He pauses as I smirk at his little joke, "he rambled off something about an accident but he wasn't making any sense. We got him calmed down and he said that someone from the Diva crew found him and told him what had happened but they had no details. My stomach immediately twisted into knots. They gathered all of us and told us a whole lot of nothing. Then Doc went sprinting by and made things worse." He takes a deep breath. "We went out to wait in the garage…Carrano changed our match taking you and Ravyn out of it but I refused to go to the ring until I saw you…and well you saw how he was." He brushes hair back from my face. "I'm just glad you are okay." He gently touches my forehead near my stitches, "Well mostly okay." I grin. "This is nothing." I assure him, "we all got really lucky today though. Things could have been a lot worse." I admit and he nods, "I know. That's what keeps running through my head, all the 'what if's' of how things could have gone. I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to you." He admits staring into my eyes. I lean my head on his shoulder. "Just don't think about it. I'm here. I'm okay, mostly." I grin lifting my head off his shoulder to see him grinning too. "Can we just go to bed and pretend today didn't happen? I'm exhausted. Having to play perky for the cameras all day wore me out." I joke trying to lighten the mood. "Go to bed as in actually sleep…or go to bed as in…ya know." He says with a wiggle of his eyes brows. I smirk and move to straddle him. "Do you really have to ask?" I say before kissing him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The rest of Japan is less dramatic. We finish off the tour still having our mixed tag matches as we both ease our way back into the ring. We have a blast getting to work with each other every night and I'm itching for our feud to finally begin.

We fly straight from Japan to Los Angeles for Smackdown Live. I am completely exhausted as I walk into a meeting for all of the women's division. I sink down into an empty chair next to Ravyn with a groan. Carrano gets the meeting started right away discussing the plans for the division. I spend most of the meeting zoned out while people complain about their lack of being used.

I immediately perk back up however when Vince and Triple H walk into the meeting and the focus turns to tonight's battle royal to determine a new number one contender for the Smackdown women's title. The final outcome of the match is going to be spectacular. The meeting ends and everyone heads off to the locker room. I notice Ravyn at the other end of the locker room so I go over and join her. We discuss the upcoming match and how it's her first time back on TV after getting hurt. She says after Japan she is ready and I smile at her before shuffling through my gear trying to decide what to wear. I pull out one of my favorite teal and lime green numbers as Ravyn gasps. She is holding a small origami flower made out of a gum wrapper. She tells me it's from Corey so I quickly distract her with work as we decide to go meet with all the other girls and plan the match.

After our planning session I go to find Dolph in the trainer's room. "Big match tonight." He says pulling my tape out of the supply drawer. "You ready?" I shrug, holding my hand out so he can tape my wrists for me. "What kind of an answer is that? You probably had tons of matches like this in NXT." He says wrapping my pre-wrap around my left wrist. "Sure. I was in plenty of number one contender's matches but they never went anywhere." I admit. "I've never had a title shot." His eyes grow wide, "wow. Really?" I nod. "Well…I mean look at who I came up with in NXT. I was behind the likes of Becky, Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte, Alexa, Emma, Paige…there was just too many amazing talents ahead of me." I shrug again rubbing my wrists as he finishes taping them up. "And you are okay with this?" He asks crossing his arms. I bite my lip, "the uh…the whole getting lost in my head issue….like what happened with Nikki…it kinda stems from this." I admit. "They would put me in the matches whether it be one on one or group matches and after several of those with never going over I started second guessing myself. I questioned whether or not I belonged here, maybe I wasn't talented enough. My work suffered because my confidence tanked. I got pulled from shows, spent extra time in the PC but things just got worse. Finally I had a sit down with Billy Gunn and he assured me that if I didn't have the talent I wouldn't be here at all. After that things got better and now here I am." I give him a half smile and hop off the table. "So, are you going to walk out with me?" I ask needing to change the subject. "Do I get to hang at ringside?" I shake my head, "not for this one. There are some storyline plots happening tonight so I'm afraid not." He pouts and sighs dramatically "fine."

When the time finally comes for the battle royal everyone gathers in gorilla. I bounce around full of nervous energy trying to get myself to focus. I smile at Ravyn who is with Breezango. She gives me a thumbs up as peoples begin making their entrances. I'll be going out second to last, right before Ravyn makes her surprise return. My music hits and I let out a deep breath before going through the curtains hand in hand with Dolph. He raises my arm and twirls me around showing me off to the crowd. He gives me a quick good luck kiss before he goes back behind the curtain and I make my way down to the ring. Everyone takes a fighting stance as my music stops, but instead of the bell ringing Ravyn's music plays.

I have to bite the inside of my lip to keep myself from smiling as I watch my best friend make her way to the ring for her re debut. Once she is in the ring the bell rings and all hell breaks loose. I right away go for Eva and before she knows what hit her I throw her over the top rope and the crowd roars. The match winds down with Alexa eliminating Becky only for her to turn around and be eliminated by me leaving Ravyn and I alone in the ring. The crowd is on fire as I look over my shoulder at Ravyn and she smirks at me. I turn getting ready to lock up with her when someone grabs at my ankle. I turn around confused and I find Maryse holding on to my leg. I swipe at her trying to get her off of me when all of I sudden I go flying over the top rope and crashing hard to the floor. There is silence as I roll over slowly and sit up. Ravyn's music hits and the fans boo loudly. I look into the ring with a look of disappointment on my face before I turn around and glare up the ramp at Maryse who is walking backwards up the ramp with a cocking grin on her face and her hands up in her whatever pose. I fume, hitting the floor in frustration before getting up and walking dejectedly up the ramp.

I step through the curtain and find Tyler waiting. He high fives me with a grin and we wait for Ravyn to come back. The moment she is through the curtain I pounce, engulfing her in a giant hug. I can't wait to get through the Royal Rumble and start our program together. I step back so that Tyler can congratulate her. Our happy moment is disrupted by Corey. Tyler keeps himself between us and Corey and I can tell he is fuming. I have never seen him this angry as Corey does his best to get under his skin. At one point Tyler even lunges for Corey and it takes all Ravyn and I have to keep under control. Finally the scumbag leaves and Tyler walks us back to the locker room.

I shower and change, the encounter with Corey still fresh on my mind as the things Ravyn admitted to us about their relationship while we were in Japan have been wanting to punch him right in his face. I angrily toss my boots into my bag, "you okay friend?" Ravyn asks, I hadn't even realized she had sat down next to me. "I'm good. I'm just tired and can't wait for a few days off." I finish getting dressed and tell her I'm going to go find Dolph and Zack before their match but really I have a different agenda in mind.

I wander the halls with my fists clenched and my head on a swivel. I round a corner and stop dead in my tracks, standing at the other end of the hallway is Corey, just the asshole I was looking for. I slowly approach him, he doesn't look up until I'm a few steps away and the cockiest of smirks I've ever seen crosses his face. "Uh oh…the hobbit looks angry. Did I upset my spud and her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend?" he chuckles amused with himself and all I can do is glare, too angry to speak. He rolls his eyes at me, "look, just go away. I don't have time for a pathetic display of girl power solidarity so just save your breath. It's not going to do you any good anyways. I am having way too much fun messing with that head of hers." He smirks proudly. "It's only a matter of time before she comes crawling back to me." He looks me up and down "you know…you are looking quite good these days…" he licks his lips "I could always do with a place holder…you aren't my type in the slightest…too nice." He says nice as if it's a horrid disease. "I like my girls with a little more edge…but something about you seems different. Maybe Ziggler brought out your bad side? I would give you a chance now…have one hobbit while I wait for my other to come around." I laugh in his face. "There is no chance in hell. That would be like a living nightmare. Never going to happen. Not after all the things I know about you. Ravyn told me about what happened the day she left your ass." I take a step forward, "and I swear to God if you even THINK about touching her again…" I begin but he laughs, cutting me off. "You'll what? Tell on me? You wouldn't have the guts. It would dredge up too much shit for your dear friend and then the whole company, hell the whole WWE Universe would know her business. We wouldn't want that would we?" he reaches out and runs a finger down my arm, "now, I'm still willing to give you a shot. I'm sure Ziggler wouldn't mind sharing you." He reaches a hand up to touch my cheek and instinctively I reach up and slap him.

The sound of the slap seems to echo in the empty hallway. He holds his cheek glaring as an evil laugh escapes his lips, "you're going to regret that." He takes a step towards me until a commotion at the end of the hall stops him. While he is distracted I slip past him, my heart pounding in anger as I escape around the corner. I duck down a couple more hallways before I stop to regain my composure. I lean against the wall taking deep breaths until I finally calm down. No one can know about what just happened. I give myself a few more moments to gather my nerves before I go off to find the boys.

I try to put the confrontation with Corey out of my mind during our brief time off before the Rumble weekend festivities begin. Dolph and I stayed in Phoenix for a night before I traveled early to San Antonio having to do some media. Ravyn was there early as well having traveled with AJ who also had media obligations. I get my media obligations done and am hanging out in my room bored out of my mind. I'm aimlessly channel surfing when there is a knock at my door. I roll off the bed and peek through the peephole and spot Ravyn so I open the door. "Hey friend. Can I hang out for a bit? AJ is on a conference call in our room…and the guys are super loud." I grin and step aside so she can enter the room. "Of course! I'm bored out of my mind sitting here alone. Friend time is always needed." I say closing the door behind her as she goes and flops dramatically onto the bed. "We don't get to spend nearly enough time with each other these days." She says. "Right!?" I agree, "I blame the boys. It's all their fault. Damn relationships." I joke flopping down on the bed next to her. "Men." She says rolling her eyes before they land on my luggage in the corner of the room. "What's with all the luggage? Afraid you'd forget something?" she teases me. I groan noting the extra bags I have. "I forgot about the damn Diva trip to Mexico I have to go on after Smackdown this week. So with no trip home I had to borrow a suitcase from Dolph and buy a bunch of stuff because all the clothes I had packed from before Japan would not work on a beach." I say rolling my eyes and Ravyn laughs. "I can't believe you're going to Mexico for Total Divas. I don't think they could pay me enough to go to a beach, much less with the Divas cast." I bury my face in my hands, "I don't plan on leaving the house. I hate the beach. Plus a week in a house with Nikki and her remarks about my relationship with Dolph…ugh…" I groan again before whining, "please don't make me go!" Ravyn just smirks at me, "hey, you signed on for this! Though I'm beginning to think they asked you just to get into a fight with Nikki on TV." I snort, "oh I'm sure of it! Why else would they want me? I've accomplished nothing here so far. I refuse to stoop to their level." I admit. "Why wouldn't they want you? You are a fresh face and super talented with a potential for a championship run coming up. The potential for drama just makes it even better for them." She says and I just shrug. "I don't think they care about that. Not now anyways. They just saw the tension between Nikki and I over Dolph during that dinner in London and they saw a cat fight in the making." I sigh. "Well, do your best not to get caught in their web then. You don't need heat with Cena to ruin your career." She warns me of something that I hadn't even thought up. I make a face, "this vacation is going to be great. I can't wait to go to Mexico." I say oozing with sarcasm causing Ravyn to giggle. "I'll be lost without you while you're in another country. Who will I text with my daily 'how much black is acceptable crisis'?" She jokes, "oh no! Please still text me! And call me! It will be the highlight of my day!" I beg. "Oh good! You're getting international data then! I'll bug you frequently." I laugh, "yeah…after Japan I'm never not getting it again."

We chat for a while longer before she gets a text from AJ saying his call is done. We make plans to hang out and watch the new season of Breaking Ground using AJ's Xbox and portable TV while he is doing his signing. I agree to this quickly, dying to see the show. I promise to meet her as soon as I get back from picking the boys up from the airport. I meet the boys at curbside parking and take them back to the hotel. They have gym plans so I leave them to it and head up to Ravyn's room. We watch our story unfold before our eyes. It's a huge trip down memory lane seeing our final moments in NXT again leading up to when we get called up to the main roster.

After we finish all the episodes I glance at my phone. I had been so engrossed in the show that I hadn't even been looking at my phone leading to several missed texts from Dolph. AJ tells us of a massive get together of both rosters just as Dolph texts me about a karaoke gathering. AJ says that is the same gathering. I leave to go meet Dolph and get ready for the party.

I enter the room to find Dolph already ready to go. "Hey, just give me a minute and I'll be ready." I say going over to my suitcase and Dolph chuckles. "Shut up." I tell him, knowing exactly why he is laughing. I grab some jeans and the first shirt I get my hands on and quickly change. "Ok! Let's go!" Dolph raises an eyebrow at me. "You have to be the most low maintenance girlfriend I have ever had." I smirk, "is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he walks over to me, "oh definitely a good thing." He kisses me and I smile, "good! Now let's go."

We walk into the bar to find the party in full swing already. We head over to a table occupied by Sheamus, Zack, Miz, Maryse, New Day and Becky. The drinks begin flowing as more and more people filter in. I see Ravyn walk in at the same time as AJ and I give her a small smile knowing how huge of a step this is for her.

Food arrives at the tables as round after round of drinks keep getting put in front of me. The more drinks consumed the braver people get and soon the karaoke beings. I chuckle as I watch Tyler drag a very reluctant Ravyn onto the stage but as soon as the music hits I'm crying with laughter as they sing Road Dogg's song 'Alone With My Baby Tonight' and they are looking at me the whole time knowing how much I love that song. When they are done I give them a standing ovation hollering louder than anyone. As I go to sit back down something catches my eye and a huge smile crosses my face. I leave the table and walk up to a table slightly away from all the others where Road Dogg and a few of the other writers and producers are. Road Dogg is sitting sipping coffee and I grin mischievously at him. "You going to let them show you up like that?" I ask. "Oh, you didn't know?" he asks standing up and I laugh. "You have to join me though." My smile falters, "oh no way...I…" I stammer but he just grabs my shoulders and pushes me towards the stage and we wait for our turn. I'm nervous as hell but we manage to sing a pretty good rendition of "Something Gone Wrong'. When the song is over I quickly retreat back to the table blushing not believing what I just did. Dolph is still applauding me as I sit back down next to him. He warps an arm around my shoulders kissing my temple, "I didn't know you could sing." He says in my ear and I just shake my head blushing more.

After a few more rounds Dolph and I excuse ourselves and head back to the hotel. My head is pounding as we ride up the elevator to our room. I slip my hand into Dolph's back pocket and slip the hotel key out as we approach our floor. A cocky grin crosses his face as I hook a finger through the belt loop of his pants and walk backwards down the hall towards our room pulling him along with me. I unlock the door before jumping into his arms and warping my legs around his waist kissing him. He backs us into the room, hands moving up and down my back before we crash down onto the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I groan, waking up face first in my pillow. I slowly push myself up squinting into the harsh sunlight filtering into the room. I hear the door open and I look over to see Dolph walking in fresh from a workout with 2 coffees in hand. "You are still in bed?" he asks sounding amused. I look around confused, my head pounding. "What time is it?" I ask hoarsely leaning against the headboard. "It's after noon." He says, sitting at my feet and handing me one of the coffees. "Hungover?" He asks sipping his coffee and I nod slowly. "Just a lot." I admit slowing drinking the coffee. "Your match will be fun later." He teases me. "It's just a blow off match with Maryse on the kickoff show. We've done it a hundred times." I say with a shrug.

I climb out of bed and take a long shower and get changed to head to the arena. The activity around the arena is insane with so many superstars from both rosters there. I snag myself a Gatorade and bottle of water from catering so I can rehydrate myself and head to the women's locker room. I throw my bags in a locker and sit down with a groan and twist the cap of the Gatorade before chugging it.

Slowly but surely I start to feel more human. I check the time and see that it's still a couple of hours till the kickoff show. I decide to go ahead and change into my gear so that I am ready to go. I change and slip on my 'it's too bad I'm too good' hoodie of Dolph's before heading off to go mingle with some of the RAW brand crowd. I mingle my way through the halls chatting to various people as I go. I turn one corner after finishing up a conversation with Kofi and Big E and stop. "Seth Freakin' Rollins." I say causing him to look up from his phone. "Hey there Kansas!" He says with a smile and his signature chuckle. I grin hugging him, "how's it going Iowa? How's the knee holding up?" I ask, he had returned a few months ago from a several month hiatus after tearing his knee to shreds. "It's doing great. I can't wait to get back to Mania. Missing last year was soul crushing." He admits crossing his arms. "Yeah, well it looks like you have a pretty good gig going now. You vs Triple H? I'm looking forward to that." He smirks, "what about you Kansas? What are your Mania plans?" I shrug. "I don't know if I have Mania plans. There's been some things thrown around but nothing is set in stone." I tell him as he looks me up and down. "You are dressed kinda early there aren't' ya?" I look down at my boots confused, "I'm on the kickoff. I figured might as well be ready early so I can mingle." He looks at me now being the one who is confused, "you aren't kickoff…" he tells me and I raise an eyebrow trying to decide if he is ribbing me, "I'm not? They told me Tuesday I was." He shakes his head, "Nope. I just looked at the card. You are opening the show." I'm not sure if I believe him or not, "are you ribbing me Iowa?" I ask skeptically. "No! I swear. You can look for yourself!" I grin believing him and he chuckles again. "So how ya been?" He asks tugging on the string of my Dolph hoodie, "I thought you said you weren't ever going to date a coworker." I laugh remembering a time in NXT the he seemed to be into me. "Seth…you know I love you and all but I was just never into you that way…so I lied. Sorry." His eyes widen and he clasps a hand over his hurt, "you lied? Wow. I'm hurt." He jokes and I pat his shoulder. "You'll get over it. You keep taking care of that knee. If I don't see you before then I'll see you at Mania." He hugs me, "same to you Kansas. Keep killing it." I smile, "thanks Iowa."

The kickoff show starts so I head to get my wrists taped and meet with Maryse. We make minimal changes to the matches we've had before but we bump up the intensity for the big stage. Once we are satisfied with the plan we head off to gorilla to wait for the show to start. Dolph and Miz are there waiting for us as the show's opening pyro goes off. I hand Dolph my hoodie and get some final stretching in as the video package for our feud plays. Maryse's music hits just as Ravyn comes into gorilla to watch my match. I give her a little wave as my music hits and I go bursting through the curtain.

I walk to the ring with an intensity I've never showed before. I march right up to Maryse and get in her face showing my displeasure in her costing me the number one contender spot. The ref separates us before calling for the bell. We lock up and I immediately take her down and we put on a great hard-hitting match letting all the frustrations from the feud boil over. I manage to hit my finisher and roll her up for the win. I take a moment to celebrate with the crowd before I head to the back. Dolph and Ravyn are both there waiting for with smiles on their faces. Ravyn hands me a towel while Dolph helps me slip back into my jacket.

"That was great friend!" Ravyn tells me handing me a bottle of water which I open eagerly. "Thanks! I hope we set a good tone for what's to come tonight." I tell her knowing how huge of a night this is for her. I wipe the sweat from my face, my adrenaline still pumping. Dolph rubs my shoulders as Tyler and Dango join us in gorilla so we can all be there for Ravyn's match.

The match before hers ends and I give her a quick hug as the promo package for her match plays. I step back as Breezango's music plays and they make their way to the ring. I give Naomi a wave as she steps up to the curtain before I step over to a monitor to watch the match. I watch completely enthralled as Ravyn plays the perfect heel and cheats at every opportunity. Breezango does their best to interfere at every opening before they eventually get themselves kicked out of ringside by the ref. I don't take my eyes off the monitor as she reaches down and pulls a foreign object out of her boot and clocks Naomi with it. She quickly dives on Naomi for the pin and I hold my breath as the ref counts the 1…2…3.

I hug Dolph excitedly before I pace anxiously waiting for her to come to the back. Finally, she steps out of gorilla and I clap loudly, "Friend! You did it!" I exclaim hugging her. I pull back beaming. "My first WWE title…" she says still sounding shocked as she traces her fingers over the belt. I see her look up and her eyes lock on something. I turn to see AJ and I smirk, herding the boys away leaving them alone as he gives her a deep kiss.

Dolph goes off to get dressed for the rumble match and I go to take a quick shower. I change back into my street clothes and pack my gear away before I hurry off to go meet Dolph for the main. The backstage is packed with the 30 participants all milling about waiting for the match to start.

I'm glancing around the crowd to see who I know when I spot someone in particular and I smile and go up and wrap my arms around him from behind. "I can't believe you are here!" I say as Tye Dillinger turns around and hugs me back. "Right?! About damn time. Where's your darker half?" He jokes referring to Ravyn. "I think she left already. She will be mad she missed you!" he grins, "well she will just have to wait and see me on Tuesday since I'm now a part of Smackdown Live." He tells me and I smile, "you are joining team blue?" Dolph says coming up behind me. "That's awesome!" He adds, shaking Tye's hand. "Please tell me they are doing the obvious with you tonight." I ask and he grins and puts out his hands in his perfect 10 pose. "Oh they are."

I give him a high-five "perfect." The first two entries make their way to the ring so he goes off to wait his turn. Dolph isn't entering the match until 24th so we have some time to wait. One by one people go to the ring and filter back as they get eliminated. Soon it is finally Dolph's turn so I push him through the curtain and watch him run the long ramp and go sliding into the ring and superkick everything that moves. He's on fire and the crowd is one hundred percent behind him.

Unfortunately his time is short lived because a few entries later is Brock Lesner. I wince as the beast picks Dolph up and dumps him unceremoniously over the top rope. He comes through the curtain and I wrap my arm around his waist and we head off to the locker room so he can get cleaned up. I go grab my bags and head to the exit to wait for Dolph and Zack so we can head to the hotel.

We have Monday off before we go to Corpus Christi for Smackdown Live. We arrive and check the card for the night. I don't have a match but Zack will be in the ring against Mojo with Dolph and I in his corner. I head to the locker room and find Ravyn already there. "Hey champ!" I say as I approach her. "Hey friend." I toss my bags into the locker next hers "how's life as the champ? It sink in yet?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "Not yet. It's all surreal still. It's cool, TSA stops me at every checkpoint to play with the belt and take pictures. I'm sure that novelty will wear off soon though." I chuckle, "Ha! I doubt it. You get your plates yet?" I ask her. "Should have them by next week. They were tweaking the logo last I heard…since I won't be using the Breezango logo." I narrow my eyes in confusion. "Really? Why not?" I ask her. "Tonight is my last night with boys. They're breaking me off and doing a heel run. The boys are getting too popular for me to stay with them. Kinda bummed about it." She tells me. "Whoa. I didn't see that coming. I was looking forward to our 6 man feuds with the boys." I tell her bummed out by the change in plans. "Me too. But last I heard they're still going to try and go for a program between the two of us. So at least we have that to maybe look forward to…" she tells me and I shrug. "Yeah, I doubt that happens. There is too much talent up here. Guess we will see though." She chuckles, "at least you have Mexico to enjoy for the next week." She teases me and I groan. "Yeah no. I'm still dreading it." She laughs, "I can't wait to hear all about it." I grin, "oh you will. I am going to kidnap you all day Tuesday when I get back so I can complain about it." She snickers, "I'm looking forward to it."

After the show Dolph and I drop Zack off at the airport so he can go home. Dolph is staying in Texas with me tonight so he can take me to the airport in the morning for the Diva's trip. I walk into the hotel room and toss my gear bag next to my other luggage and sigh. "Is it too late to call in sick for tomorrow?" I ask turning to Dolph with puppy dog eyes. "I'm afraid so babe. You'll be fine. Hell, you may even have fun." I shrug, "Maybe…but I doubt it." I open my suitcase and dig around for my pajamas. I change and climb into bed and wait for Dolph. He comes out of the bathroom and crawls into bed next to me and I snuggle into his side.

"You know…I think this will be our first time apart since Survivor Series and we started sharing rooms." I comment as he runs a hand up and down my arm. "I think that's right. It's been a great few months." He says kissing the top of my head and I grin. "It really has. Definitely the happiest I've ever been." I look up at him, taking in his features in the darkness. "Yeah…me too." Even in the dark I can tell he is smiling. I wrap my arms tighter around him and fall asleep.

I wake up still wrapped in Dolph's arms. He is already awake apparently content to just watch my sleep. "Last chance to help me come up with an excuse to not go on this trip and I can just stay here with you…" I say and he just laughs. We get out of bed and go grab some breakfast on our way to the airport.

Dolph parks and we unload my bags from back. "You don't have to walk me in you know." I tell him as he closes the trunk. "I know that. But I want to. Besides my flight isn't for a few hours so I've got time to kill." He takes one of my bags and together we walk into the airport. The group is easy to spot with the cluster of cameramen and boom mic operators floating around. Nattie spots us first and gives us a wave. "hey Jenny! Hey Dolph!" she says very enthusiastically "Hey Nattie." Dolph replies equally as enthusiastic draping an arm over my shoulder. "Aww Nic…how nice of you to drop her off." Nikki says in a mockingly sweet tone. "Yeah well I'm just being a little over protective Nikki. The last time I sent her off with you she was in a car accident." He quips back and she smirks. They call first boarding for our flight ending the conversation. I turn to Dolph "See you in a week." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him which earns us a chorus of 'awwws' from the group. Dolph chuckles, "Please try to enjoy yourself. This should be a fun experience okay?" he says quietly so that I am the only one that can hear him. I nod, "I'll text you when we get to the house." I tell him kissing him again. "Okay. I'll leave a key for you at the hotel in Richmond." I nod, grabbing my bags and heading off to board the plane. Most of the girls are up in first class leaving me with Renee and Naomi in coach. The mood is light as we chat and joke the flight away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Luckily, it's a short flight from Corpus Christi to Cabo and just a couple short hours later we are touching down. We head to baggage and grab our bags, a couple of the girls run off to find drinks already getting the party started while we wait for our luggage to come around. Once we finally have our bags we go find the shuttle that is supposed to pick us up and takes us to the house. The party continues the moment we get to the house as we are greeted with margaritas. The house is massive and the most amazing thing I have ever seen. We claim our rooms so everyone can change before heading out the pool. I sit on the bed and shoot a quick text off to Dolph and Ravyn before taking a deep breath, preparing myself for the next few days.

I change into a tank top and a pair of shorts, not feeling the being in a swimsuit thing just yet before heading out to join the others. I make my way through the massive house and out to the back where the pool and a hot tub is. I decline another drink that gets offered to me as I pass the bar staffed by a bar tender. The girls are all in the hot tub drinking, except for Eva who doesn't drink. I grab a nearby pool chair and sit down pulling my knees to my chest and listen as the girls all reminisce about their past Mexico trips with Total Divas.

The first few days are uneventful. Just lots of hanging out by the pool and drinking. I start opening up a little bit and participating, although not to the extent of the some of the girls, I'm determined to not let my guard down around Nikki so that there will be no drama. Finally, on Saturday the decision is made to venture out of the house and go exploring.

We find a spot with a bunch of cliffs and amazing rock features over the water. We explore the area and find a hiking trail up to the top of one of the cliffs. We reach the top and find a group of guys probably in their twenties dressed in swim trunks. They start talking to us in rapid Spanish, and my Spanish is very minimal so I don't understand any of what they are saying. They start making hand gestures before one of them just takes off at a run and leaps right off the cliff. A couple of the girls scream in surprise as we all run up to the edge and look down just as he hits the water. I hold my breath, adrenaline pumping until he pops back to the surface. His buddies cheer as he starts swimming to shore. They rest of them look to us and start hand gesturing to the edge. "I think they want us to jump…" Lana says stating the obvious. "There's no way…" Nikki states and I smirk. I hand Renee my phone and peel my shirt off revealing my swimsuit. "J…what…" a shocked Renee stammers as I slip out of my shoes and take my shorts off. I peek over the edge judging the distance I need to jump. "Come on J…no…" Nattie tries to stop me a as I take a few steps back before running and jumping as I reach the edge.

The sensation of the free fall is amazing and then I hit the water. I let myself sink down a ways before I kick my way to the surface. I look up at the cliff and I can hear the girls cheering. I grin as I swim my way back to shore and head back up to the top of the cliff. They call me crazy and all I can do is shrug grinning. "It was fun! Someone else has to do it with me." I challenge. "No way. Nattie is scared of heights and will be staying right here." Nattie says referring to herself in the third person. I look at Naomi and Renee and raise my eyebrow at them. "Come on…you two are adventurous…Maryse? How about it?" they all exchange glances before finally Renee and Naomi agree to do it. They strip down to their swimsuits and Maryse takes my phone to video it. I count to three and we get a running start and take the daring leap hand in hand.

We hit the water and make our way back to the surface. "Holy shit!" Renee exclaims and I laugh. We swim back to shore and climb out of the water. The other girls are already on their way down so we wait for them at the bottom of the cliffs. I slip my shorts back on but just stay in my swimsuit top as we wander down the coastline until the jagged rocks give way to a beautiful sandy beach. We spend the next few hours goofing off on the beach, even having shoot fights in the waves. We take turns suplexing each other into the oncoming waves. As we are there the sun starts to set and the sky lights up with brilliant shades of oranges and pinks. We take tons of picks in front of the beautiful backdrop before climbing back into our van and heading back to the house to clean up.

Before I know it the final day of the trip arrives. I wake up and am just lounging around in bed for a while when my phone lights up on the nightstand next to me. I pick it up and the caller ID shows Ravyn is calling me so I answer it, "Hola amiga!" "Hey friend…can we get breakfast or something?" her tone is very off and I can tell something is wrong. "That might be kind of hard unless you figured out how to teleport hash browns across the country." I try to joke. "Are you still in Mexico?" she sounds very upset by this news. She tells me that she is having the worst week ever and I immediately feel horrible. "What's going on friend?" I ask worriedly. She is quiet for a moment. "So…uh…there were some videos leaked on Friday from when Corey and I were together. He of course claims he had nothing to do with it." I roll my eyes, of course this had to do with Corey. "I…uh…the kind of videos that I am thinking of?" I ask and she confirms my fears and I sigh. She tells me what the last few days have been like and I tell her I wish I was there for her. We make plans for me to find her as soon as I get to the building tomorrow.

I hang up and sigh. Fucking Corey. There is a light knock on my door, "J?" I hear Maryse call softly from the other side of the door. "You up?" I get up and go open the door. She has a nervous smile on her face, "morning…um…Mike just sent me a text about Ravyn?" I groan, "Yeah…I just got off the phone with her actually." I interrupt her before she can go on. "Please…will you keep quiet about it?" I beg, "Oh of course! I just wanted to give you a heads up." I smile, "thanks Maryse. She has enough trouble going on without her business being drug up on a reality TV show." She gives my arm a squeeze reassuring me and together we go off to have breakfast.

We spend the day poolside before everyone goes to get cleaned up and we go out for a fancy dinner. I'm quiet, the whole situation with Ravyn weighing heavily on my mind. We get back to the house and plan seems to be to drink all the alcohol left before we leave tomorrow. I excuse myself, claiming the need to pack and go hide out in my room for a while. I absentmindedly toss items into my suitcase all the while fuming and plotting Corey's murder. That fucking piece of shit…I wouldn't put it past him to have leaked those videos himself to fuck with Ravyn's relationship with AJ. She just won the title, she shouldn't have to be dealing with this shit.

I throw the last few things angrily in my bag. I should be there with her instead of here on this damn trip. I slam the lid of my suitcase closed angrily cursing this damn trip. I'm almost shaking with rage by the time I leave my room and head out the pool. I spot a bottle of tequila sitting at the unattended bar so I step behind it and poor myself a couple shots and slam them back one after the other. The booze goes straight to my head as I poor myself a margarita out of a pitcher sitting at the bar. I go out to the pool where Nattie, Lana and Eva are in the hot tub and everyone else is just mingling around in the pool chairs nearby. I go and take a seat at the foot of the chair occupied by Renee. She smiles at me taking a sip of her drink, "about time you showed up!" she holds her drink out for me to cheers so I clink glasses with her before downing about half the drink.

I definitely have a slight buzz going on as another drink is brought to me by the bar tender. I finish off the first one and start in on the second. My phone buzzes with a text from Dolph and I can't help but smile. Renee sees me smiling, "Dolph?" she asks and I nod blushing slightly. "You two are so cute." Renee giggles. "Yes, absolutely precious." Nikki pipes up from the next chair drinking wine staring at me over the rim of her glass. I just roll my eyes, ignoring her. I've made it almost the whole trip without her pettiness I'm not going to fall for it on the last night. "Maybe you'll be the one to finally get him to forget about me." She brags. "Oh trust me, he is over you." I argue back before I can stop myself. She flips her hair back with a smirk, "you sure about that? I mean he was the one pining after me about a year and a half ago offering me marriage and children…following me around like a little puppy. Everyone saw it. It was all over this show." I roll my eyes again. "Honestly Nikki it sounds more like you aren't over him. Maybe a year and half later that promise of marriage and children is sounding pretty good since you are still stuck at a standstill in your relationship." I quip back. "Please. I have the greatest man, he is sweet, loving, talented and sexy. I don't need those things with him." Her words make me want to puke. "Yes…the company puppet. Tell me something Nikki, how many people is he going to bury this year? I mean he already came back after being gone for a couple of months and got handed the title." I can tell I've pissed her off. Her eyes narrow, "Tell me JJ how many NXT call ups is Dolph going to be putting over while his career keeps tanking?" I glare at her, "Oh, that struck a nerve did it?" She smirks, proud of herself. "You know his career has stalled. It's been what? Almost four years since he cashed in his Money in the Bank contract? And then he couldn't even make it past one title defense."

Renee starts to interfere but I cut her off, "you know damn well he got a concussion that derailed his title reign." I defend him and she chuckles, "he's damaged goods." She retorts and I can't help but laugh right in her face. "Ha! Golden boy has been hurt how many times?" I ask referring to the countless injuries and surgeries he has had over the last couple of years. Nikki doesn't say anything. "That's what I thought." I say taking a sip of my drink feeling the argument is over and that I got the last word in. After a moment though she argues back, "despite the fact that he has had a few injuries at least he is still relevant." She says. "Only because of the dicks he has sucked to get to the top." I blurt out before I can stop myself.

There is a stunned silence amongst the girls. Before I can even process my next thought Nikki is tossing her wine right in my face. The alcohol burns my eyes as I jump up out of my seat. I lunge at Nikki in a rage. I give her a shove which knocks her off her chair. She jumps to her feet and reels back slapping me across the face. She's pulling back for another blow but before anything can happen the girls jump in and separate us. I'm dragged back by Maryse, Nattie and Naomi while Lana and Eva hold Nikki back. Renee is still sitting in her chair in shock.

I'm breathing heavy in anger, swaying on my feet from the alcohol while I glare daggers at Nikki. I turn to leave yanking my arms from Nattie and Naomi's grasp. Just as I reach the door of the house Nikki pipes up behind me, "you are just as irrelevant as he is! You are nothing more than the next NXT call up he is putting over!" I stop, the innuendo behind her words is obvious. I turn around taking a few steps back but I'm stopped by Naomi, "nah, just walk away girl. It's not worth it." I seethe, still glaring at Nikki before I turn on my heels and go back into the house. I stomp all the way back to my room slamming the door and locking it behind me.

I pace the length of the room a few times cursing and mumbling under my breath before ripping the now wine soaked shirt over my head and tossing it aside. I rip open the lid to my suitcase and pull out some pajamas and change before climbing into bed. The alcohol is making my head spin as I reach for my phone thinking about calling Dolph. I stop myself once I realize the time. He is either still driving to the next town or asleep. I turn out the light and attempt to control my breathing and chill myself out enough to fall asleep.

I'm woken up by a knock on my door. I roll over groggily with a pounding headache. "J? You up? The shuttle to take us to the airport is here." Renee calls out quietly from the other side of my door. Shit. I overslept. I get up and go unlock the door opening it a crack, "I'll uh…be out in a second." I tell her sheepishly. I gather the last of my shit and quickly change my clothes and hurry out to the shuttle. I hand my bags to the driver and take a deep breath to calm my nerves before I ascend the steps onto the small bus. I'm nervous to step foot on the bus and face the girls, especially Nikki. I look around once I'm on the bus and am confused when I don't see her or Lana. Then I remember that they were taking different flights than the rest of us. Lana was going to go home since she is on the RAW brand and Nikki was going home with the night off while the rest of us were going to Virginia for Smackdown Live. I move to a seat at the back of the bus, avoiding eye contact with everyone. I sit down and immediately put in my headphones too embarrassed to talk to anyone.

We fly into Virginia and I can't wait to get to the arena to see Dolph, but first we have to take a shuttle to the hotel and get the rental cars that will be waiting for us to get to the arena. Everyone checks into the hotel and when it's my turn I step up to the desk, "hi, my boyfriend was going to leave a key for me…" I tell the young girl sitting behind the computer. She immediately starts clicking away on the computer, "I'm sorry I don't have any notes about any keys being left." She tells me. "Are you sure? He would have checked in late last night…can you see if he checked in?" I ask and the girl shakes her head, "I'm sorry I' not allowed to give out that kind of information." I groan. "Okay, I'll just find out what's going on myself." I take my bags and step away from the desk and try calling Dolph but it goes to voicemail. I try it again and it still goes to voicemail. I sigh and try once more before giving up and just take all my bags out to my waiting rental. I drive to the arena wondering what the hell is going on.

I wander the halls looking for Dolph on my way to the locker room. I stop to check the card and see Dolph and I are teaming against Carmella and James Ellsworth in the opening bout of the show. In the locker room I spot Ravyn's bags and curse at myself, I was supposed to meet her first thing. She must still be in her meeting with Vince since she isn't here. I quickly change into my gear and go get my wrists taped searching the halls for Dolph and calling him the whole time. Finally, about five minutes before show time I spot him walking down a hall way, his back to me. "Dolph!" I call out with a smile on my face. He doesn't turn around so I call out louder jogging to catch up with him. When he still doesn't turn around my smile falters and I start freaking out. "Nic!" I call out my voice cracking with emotion using his real name for the first time in our relationship. He stops and slowly turns around and I stop dead in my tracks.

The look on his face is unlike any I have ever seen on him before. His mouth is set in a straight line, eyes narrowed in anger. "What's wrong?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow, "what's wrong?" he spats, "what the fuck do you think is wrong?" I wince at the anger in his voice. He looks around noting the crowd in the hall. He grabs my wrist and pulls me into any empty room. "You fucking hit Nikki last night?" my heart stops, "No! I mean I shoved her but that was after she threw wine in my face. Then she slapped me." I defend myself. "That's not the story she told Cena. He called me in the middle of the night and told me that she said you made lots of accusations about him and then hit her for no reason." I can't believe this is happening. "I may have drunkenly said he sucked dick to get to the top but I only said it after all the things she said about you…" I explain hoping he will calm down. "Are you really that stupid?" He yells, "why would you say things like that? Do you know how much sway he fucking has with the top brass? Carrano has already pulled me aside and said he is investigating the accusations. If Cena and Nikki really wanted they could have our jobs." I stammer at a loss for words, "but…you…you had nothing to do with it…" Dolph interrupts me, "do you think that matters? I thought you said that you weren't going to let her get to you! Then you go and hit her!" Now I'm angry, "I didn't fucking hit her! Why don't you believe me?" He shakes his head, "because I was told my job is in jeopardy over damn reality TV show drama. I don't know what to believe anymore." I'm hurt by his words as the opening pyro goes off bringing us both back to reality. "Come on. Let's get this match over with." He murmurs leaving the room.

I take a moment to get myself in check before I run to gorilla. Dolph's music hits and he takes my hand, I only have a split second to change my facial expression from a look of sadness to a forced smile as we burst through the curtain. He is ever the professional as he pulls all the right moves in front of the crowd. He kisses me, holds the ropes for me all the things he would normally do when we go to the ring. I go through the motions of the match in a fog. We get the win and Dolph raises my hand in victory. He holds my hand all the way up the ramp but the moment we are through the curtain he drops my hand which falls like lead to my side. He storms off leaving me frozen to the spot.

I don't move until I feel a gentle pressure on my arm. I look to see Road Dogg staring at me and I realize I'm blocking the curtain. He gently leads me out of gorilla, "what was all that about?" He asks me. All I can do is shake my head and shrug, not knowing how to answer that question. "Have you two split? Because I'm sorry, but if you have I'm going to have to rewrite things…" I take a shaky breath, a single tear slides down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. "I…uh…I'm not sure. We fought, but we never…I don't know." He sighs, looking at me sadly. "Okay. I'll just keep you guys in singles stuff…until you work things out okay?" he places a gentle hand on my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "You hang in there."

I head off, aimlessly wandering the halls. I don't know where to go. I just want to hide and avoid any human interaction. I find myself in front of the room where Dolph and I fought so I reach a shaky hand out and open the door and step back into the room. I lock the door behind me and go sit on the floor leaning against the wall. I don't leave the room until the show is long over. I enter the empty locker room, change quickly and grab my bags. I don't head to the airport for my flight instead I just drive. I go as far as I can before exhaustion sets in. I grab a room at the first hotel I find and just lay awake in the darkness for hours, my brain not allowing me to sleep.

I hide out until I have to hit the road again for the next loop of live events leading into the Elimination Chamber Pay Per View. I know I can't avoid everyone forever but I'm just too numb to face anyone. I show up as late as possible, sneak in and out of the locker room as quick as I can and don't return to the locker room until everyone has left. If someone does stop me to talk I claim that I'm running late to go meet with someone else and escape. By the time Sunday rolls around I am completely exhausted. I have hardly been sleeping and traveling alone is beginning to take its toll, I'm surviving on coffee and energy drinks.

I park in the garage of the hotel in Phoenix after Elimination Chamber around 1 am. I grab my bags from the trunk in a numb exhausted stupor. I close the trunk and start gathering my bags. "Need a hand?" I jump at the voice and turn to see a man standing a few feet away from me. "Oh no, I'm good." I answer turning back to my bags. The man takes a few steps forward, "I insist. You look like you have your hands full." He gets closer and I can smell the alcohol seeping from him pores. "No, really I'm good." My heart is pounding as he gets closer. "How about you at least let me buy you a drink." He tells me more than asks. "Again, no thanks." I start to walk away but the man grabs my wrist. "Again, I'm going to have to insist." He mocks, licking his lips. I try to pull my wrist from his grasp. "Let me go." I beg, panicking now. "Not until you say you will have a drink with me." He slurs pulling me close as I fight his hold. "Hey!" I jump at the sound of the familiar voice echoing through the garage.

I turn, heart pounding in my chest to see Dean and Renee coming our way. Dean looks pissed. "Let her go." He growls. "This is none of your business." The man slurs. "Oh, you bet your ass it's my business. That's a friend of mine you are messing with. Now let her go." Dean is inches from the guys face by this point but the man doesn't back down. "I said…let. Her. Go." Dean grabs the front of the guy's shirt causing him to finally let me go. Renee pulls me back so that I am a safe distance away as Dean and the man have a stare down before the man wrenches himself from Dean's grasp and walks away. Dean turns to me, "You good?" he asks and I nod, rubbing my wrist. "Where's Dolph?" Renee asks. I look at my feet, "we haven't been traveling together." I admit. "He's mad at me over Mexico." It actually feels good to admit this out loud. "No…" Renee says in disbelief. "Come on. We'll walk you inside." She tells me as I gather up my discarded bags.

We check in and they go all the way up to my room with me. I close the door bidding them goodnight, thanking them again as the door closes. I set my bags down and go sit down on the bed with shaking hands. A small bruise is starting to form on my wrist and the full realization of what could have happened tonight comes crashing down on me. I bury my face in my hands, still too numb from everything going on to cry. I jump when there is a frantic knock on my door. My heart starts pounding as there is another frantic knock. Did the drunk man manage to follow me? I slowly get to my feet as the knocking continues. I slowly walk to the door and look through the peephole and my hand flies to my mouth in shock. One more knock and I slowly reach for the handle with a shaking hand.

I pull the door open and come face to face with Dolph. He is out of breath and looks completely panicked. All of the emotions I've held in since Tuesday, topped with what happened tonight come flooding to the surface at the sight of him and I become a blubbering mess. Dolph closes the gap between us in one step, gathering me up in his arms. I cling to him for dear life, afraid that if I loosen my grip in the slightest he will disappear and this will all be a dream. He runs a hand through my hair gently shushing me. "I'm here, everything is okay." He tries to sooth me as I sob uncontrollably.

After a moment I'm all cried out and I pull away suddenly feeling embarrassed. I turn away wiping my eyes and sniffling. "What…how…" I stammer unable to find the words I need. "Renee texted me. Told me something happened to you and that I need to get here right away. What happened? Are you okay?" He steps around so that he is facing me, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "There was a drunk guy in the garage…he was trying to get me go for a drink with him. Dean stopped him." I try to down play the situation. Dolph takes my face in his hands, "did he hurt you?" I shake my head, "No. he only grabbed my wrist..." I ramble showing him the bruise which he brushes gently with his thumb, "Although…" my breath catches in my throat, "although if Dean and Renee hadn't have showed up…" I don't need to finish the thought. We both can imagine the worst case scenario. Dolph takes my wrist, gently kissing the bruise before taking me in his arms again. "Thank god they were there." He murmurs into my hair, kissing the top of my head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. If something had happened to you because I was a fucking idiot…" he takes my face in his hands again and looks me straight in the eyes, "can you ever forgive me?" he pleads, sounding broken. I wrap my arms around his neck, "can we talk about it tomorrow? Right now, I am just glad you are here." He smiles. "Want to go to my house?" For the first time in almost a week I genuinely smile and I nod. We grab my bags and head out to his car.

I feel light as we drive the few minutes from the hotel to his house. I hadn't even realized how close I was to it. We head inside and get ready for bed. I climb into the bed and immediately go to his side as he wraps his arms tightly around me kissing the top of my head, "I love you." He murmurs and I smile,  
"I love you too." I tell him before falling asleep feeling safe and happy again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I wake up slowly having slept the best I had in days. I stir slowly, stretching with a groan. "Morning." I hear and I smile at the sound of Dolph's voice next to me. I open my eyes and am met with his bright blue eyes staring at me. "You ready to talk yet? Because I feel like I could spend the whole day apologizing for the asshole that I was." He confesses. I reach out and touch his cheek, "I don't want you to apologize." I tell him, "we both were in the wrong. I shouldn't have fallen for all the crap that comes with being on reality TV…" I tell him and he shakes his head. "No. I shouldn't have blown up at you but being told about what happened by Carrano…hearing Cena was involved…there's been talk about him burying careers of some buddies of mine and selfishly I freaked. I figured I was going to be next on his list." He admits to me. "Tell me something…" he starts, "you made it the whole trip without drama, what changed that last night?" he asks and I sigh, "I had gotten a call from Ravyn…" I freeze everything flooding back to me. "Oh shit…Ravyn. I'm a horrible friend!" I bury my face in my hands. "What are you talking about?" He asks me, pulling my hands back. "I was supposed to meet her at the arena first thing when I got back last week so she could talk to me about the Corey thing. I completely forgot about it because I was looking for you. I haven't even sent her a text in a week. She probably hates me now." I groan. "She could never hate you." He assures me, "just talk to her tomorrow. You guys are too good of friends. I'm sure things will be fine." I really want to believe him but I am not sure.

We lay in silence for a while as I continue to worry about the Ravyn situation. "When is your flight to New York?" he asks breaking the silence. Crap. I forgot about my flight. "Ummm…" I reach for my phone and laugh noting the time. "Two hours ago. I had booked a really early flight so I could avoid running into anyone else at the airport…when is yours?" he chuckles, "later tonight. I'll cancel it and we will get a flight together." I grin, "Good. I don't want to travel alone again." He sighs, kissing the top of my head "I'm not going anywhere, whatever happens, even if we have to hit the indy scene together I'm staying right here." While I can tell he is joking I can also hear the worry in his tone about the possibility of losing his dream job. I wrap my arms tightly around him not having the words to try and comfort him since I have the same fear running through my head.

We book two seats on a flight to New York that leaves later tonight. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day…" Dolph notes as we book our travel. "Is it? Really?" I ask not having been paying attention to the dates. "We should go get a nice dinner after the show tomorrow. Do something romantic." I grin at his offer, but before I can respond my phone buzzes. My stomach drops as I see a text alert from Carrano. I swipe to open the message and read it. "You uh…you may want to hold off on making any reservations. You may be mad at me again after tomorrow." I tell him. "Why? What's going on?" he asks sounding concerned. "I just got a text from Carrano. He wants us at the arena early tomorrow. Apparently he has watched the footage of the fight…" I trail off worried. "Hey…I'm not going anywhere remember? That's a promise. Come on, let's go get some dinner on our way to the airport."

We go have a quick bite to eat on our way to the airport. We stop off at the hotel where my rental car is still parked in the parking garage so that I can drive it to the rental car place and return it. We board our flight and make the cross-country trek to New York arriving late. We head to our hotel and head straight up to the room where I try to get some sleep but I spend most of the night tossing and turning with worry.

I roll over after getting a fitful night's sleep and find the other side of the bed empty and a note sitting on Dolph's pillow. I reach over and pick it up, the note only says that he will be right back. I pick up my phone to scroll through social media trying to keep my brain occupied while I wait for him to get back. I hear the mechanical sound of the electric lock of the hotel door and I look up to see Dolph struggling through the door with several bags in hand. I smirk in amusement, "What are you doing?" I ask him as the door shuts behind him and he tries to not drop the bags. "Valentine's Day." He says holding up the bags. "I have breakfast, with extra hash browns and cheesy Valentine's gifts that you can pick up at any pharmacy across the country." He tells me with a sappy grin on his face and I can't help but smile back despite the butterflies in my stomach. "That's really sweet babe…but I don't think I can eat…." I admit. "I'm freaking out too much about this meeting with Carrano." He sets the bags down on the dresser. "I'm telling you not to. It is what it is at this point. So, come on, please try to enjoy this day." He goes over and pulls the hotel desk over to the foot of the bed before setting the to go containers of food out. He grabs the desk chair and sits down motioning for me to sit at the end of the bed across from him. I sigh and crawl to the foot of the bed and sit in front of the container of food. My stomach betrays me and growls loudly with hunger at the smell of the food. Dolph hears it and chuckles. I try to glare at him but fail miserably, "shut up." I mumble with a grin digging into my food.

I get dressed after we eat and grab my gear bag hoping that I will need it tonight. We stop off to drop our bags in our respective locker rooms before we head to Carrano's office. My hands are shaking as I wipe them nervously on my jeans. Dolph sees this and takes my hand giving it a gently squeeze as we reach his office and knock on the door. He tells us to come in so Dolph opens the door and Carrano looks up from some paperwork with a completely unreadable expression.

I swallow the nervous lump that has formed in my throat as Carrano wordlessly motions for us to sit in the two chairs across from him. He stares at us both for what feels like hours before he finally speaks, "I've seen the footage of the incident that took place in Mexico…" he pauses. "And it's lucky for you that I did." My heart is pounding. "Based on the accusations Nikki brought forth about you I was considering serious consequences." I think I have forgotten how to breathe. "I talked to some of the girls and got conflicting stories so I contacted the producers and had them get me the footage…and while the things you said were way out of line so were the things Nikki said and it seems she started the physical side of it…so taking all things into consideration and knowing that you seem to normally keep your nose pretty clean there will be no repercussions." I breathe a sigh of relief. "However, this will be your first strike. Any more incidents like this and I may have to make a different decision next time." He warns. "It won't happen again Mark. I promise." I assure him. He half smiles at me. "I hope not. Now, I had been considering using you two in a program with John and Nikki for Wrestlemania, they want to do a couples feud but I think right now things are way too personal behind the scenes for that to work so I will have to use Miz and Maryse. You will however compete in a tag match against Carmella and Ellsworth tonight to open the show because I also need you for a photoshoot for Total Divas to start getting promotional shots out advertising the new season." He pauses, "When I talked to the producers about getting the footage they informed that the two of you have been avoiding their cameras and don't get as involved as the other couples. That needs to change so if you don't have any romantic Valentine's plans you better make some because the crew is following you around tonight." I smile pretending to be happy about this development but inside I am screaming with joy about not being fired.

We leave Carrano's office and I leap into Dolph's arms in relief. "Thank god!" I murmur into his chest. He chuckles. "Come one. It's your first time in the historic Madison Square Garden. Let's go soak it in." he takes me out into the stadium of the building and I turn around in awe thinking of all the amazing moments that have happened here. We hang out there watching the crew set up the ring until it is closer to when the doors should open and the rest of the locker room should have arrived by now. On our way to the locker room we run into Zack. He breaks into a wide grin when he sees us together. "Well this is a sight I like to see. Does this mean things are good again?" he asks hopefully. "Yeah kid, things are good again." Dolph tells him draping an arm over my shoulder. Zack pumps a fist in the air before hugging us both at the same time. "Thank god! I was getting sick of him being so miserable. He was horrible to travel with." Zack tells me with a smirk. I part ways with the boys to go change for the show so I can hunt for Ravyn since I desperately need to apologize to her a million times over for my absence.

I sheepishly enter the locker room not having faced most of these girls much since Mexico. I'm relieved to see that Nikki isn't here. I quickly change taking note that I don't see Ravyn's bags. I ask Becky if she has seen her. "Nah. She hasn't been 'round for a while. Not sure where she has been hiding but she hasn't been in da locker room for almost two weeks." I thank her and go wander the halls hoping to run into her. I round a corner and see Tyler a little ways down the hall walking away from me. "Hey Breezey!" I call out grabbing his attention. He turns around and I jog up to him. "Where the hell have you been?" He asks. "Hiding." I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "The two of you and your hiding. Why have you been hiding?" I ignore his question. "Do you know where she is?" I ask hopefully. "Style's locker room." I grin. Why didn't I think of that? "Thanks Breezey. I will fill you in my past week later." I say before running off. I go down all the halls trying to find AJ's locker room before I finally round a corner and I spot Ravyn walking away from me. I slowly approach her and fall into step beside her. She actually looks happy to see me but I'm still nervous. "Hey…" I stammer, "I've uh…I've been looking for you." I brace myself waiting for her to be angry. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." She says not sounding angry at all. "Never! I feel like a horrible person. I've just been avoiding everyone because of what happened in Mexico." I tell her assuming she knows the story. She looks at me skeptically, "What…umm…what happened in Mexico? I've had a lot going on the last week or so. I'm a bit out of the loop." I'm a little relieved. "I'm actually glad you don't know." I laugh nervously. "I uh…I kinda got into it with Nikki our last night at the house." I admit shamefully.

Her eyes grow wide, "you did what?! If there's one broad you don't want heat with it's her!" she warns and I can't help but laugh, "oh…I didn't just get heat with her. My stupid ass managed to get heat with Cena too because…" I pause for dramatic effect, "I'm too damn good…at screwing up apparently." I say stealing Dolph's catchphrase. Ravyn shakes her head. "I can't decide if that's better or worse than having your sex life broadcast for the entire world to see. Both are potential career enders. What happened?" She asks and I sigh, "I had been stewing over the news you had told me about Corey…eventually I got so pissed off that I ended up drinking a lot in a short amount of time…Nikki started in on me about Dolph so I fired back with some shit about Cena…" I hesitate grimacing, "I may or may have said that he sucked dick to get to the top…it got slightly physical, nothing too crazy but it happened." I can tell she is trying to stifle laughter, "you told Nikki Bella that her boyfriend sucked dick?" she starts laughing. "Oh, that must have been absolutely stunning." I smirk, "Oh, she was thrilled let me tell you. She tried spreading lies about what happened but Carrano has seen the footage so all is good on that front." I tell her. "Glad that's all cleared up! Now if you could get Carrano to let me back on TV that would be great." She says. "I would, but I don't think my word means too much with him right now." She sighs, "I know that feeling. Seth and I are on his shit list too." I frown. "Poor friends. It'll all blow over soon. These things always do." I try to reassure her as Renee comes around the corner and steps up to us. "J! You doing okay after the other night?" I begin to panic as she turns to Ravyn. "Scary what happened right? I'm just glad Dean and I were there to stop it before things got worse." Ravyn turns to me, eyes narrowed with concern, "what happened the other night?" She asks and Renee immediately looks guilty. "Oh…you didn't tell her…so sorry." She apologizes before slipping away looking sheepish. I sigh, not really ready to dive into the past week right now. "I got harassed by a drunk guy in the hotel parking garage after Elimination Chamber…Renee and Dean showed up and chased him off." I try to down play the situation but Ravyn immediately freaks, "What!? Why didn't you tell me? Where was Dolph?" I grimace, "well…we kinda weren't traveling together" I manage to blurt out and she looks shocked. I run a hand through my hair, "he got pretty mad at me over the Nikki thing. I didn't come to you with that shit because of what you were already dealing with, you didn't need my drama too." She shakes her head, "dude…you should have told me. You couldn't have ridden with me and AJ." She hugs me, "I'm glad you're okay." I hug her back. "I was too ashamed to tell anyone…not to mention I was emotionally crushed…I think if I had admitted what was going on out loud I may have lost it." Ravyn nods, "I was there last week. Literal emotional rock bottom. I don't blame you." She tells me and I sigh. "I just feel like shit that I wasn't there for you." She waves off my apology as we begin to walk down the hall. "Don't worry about it. AJ, Tyler and even Dolph were more than good to me. Though if you are still feeling feisty you can get Nikki to fight with Corey and get him fired…" she teases and I laugh. "I would rather fight Corey myself but I'll see what I can do. I'm here now so I want you to come to me whenever you need to." I tell her meaning every word. "Will do friend. I have a feeling this isn't over yet." I hug her. "It'll be okay I promise."

We are so caught up in our conversation that we don't see Baron and Corey in the hall until they step into our bath blocking the way. Corey runs his mouth, again making the proposition of a three way but he addresses Ravyn when he says it this which means he has brought the idea up to her as well. I must have a look of confusion on my face because as Ravyn grabs my hand to pull me past our human barricade she promises to explain later. Next time we talk I know I am going to have to tell her about my run ins with Corey. I spot Dolph down the next hallway we enter and excuse myself needing to get ready for our match. I slide up next to him and link my arm through his and lean my head on his arm as we head off to the trainer's room.

We both get our wrists taped before we meet up with Carmella and Ellsworth to plan our match. We plan a fun little match with a great ending just as the opening pyro for the show goes off. After how last week went I'm almost giddy to get to the ring again now that things are good between Dolph and I again. They hit Dolph's music and he runs to the stage pulling me behind him. He twirls me around, plants a kiss on my lips before he takes off bounding down the ramp yelling to the crowd and flicking the water off his hair at them. I laugh shaking my head and follow him down the ramp. I roll into the ring just as he steps through the ropes after posing between the middle and top rope. We stand in the corner, Dolph behind me with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulder as we wait for opponents. Once they are in the ring Carmella and I start things off. We battle for a while before Ellsworth tags himself in forcing me to tag in Dolph. He makes easy work of Ellsworth before laying him out with a Famouser, but instead of going for the pin he tags me in. I look at him like he is crazy but just looks at me with a shitt eating grin and points up signaling for me to climb the ropes and hit my finisher. I shrug and climb to the top turnbuckle and hit a moonsault on Ellsworth and pin him for the 1…2…3.

Dolph helps me up from the mat hugging me tight before the ref raises our hands in victory. We head to the back to quickly get cleaned up and make it to the photoshoot. I shower and start digging frantically through my bag. I hadn't been home in weeks and my clothing showed it. I managed to find some clothes that weren't a complete and total wrinkled mess before going to the glam squad to get my hair and makeup done. They keep it simple and work their magic and soon I'm meeting back up with Dolph headed to the spot set up for the shoot. The whole cast and camera crew is already there when we walk in. I groan when I spot Nikki and Cena standing on the other side of the room talking to Eva and her husband Jonathan. She turns towards me and a glare crosses her face. Apparently, the fact that I'm still employed annoys her. I give her a little smile and a wave causing her to turn in a huff and I grin, glad that I can get under skin.

We wait our turn talking to Dean and Renee. Dolph thanks them for helping me the other night. "It's all good brother. I'm just glad we were there." Dean says shaking Dolph's hand. "I'm glad you were there too. And I'm glad you texted me Renee. I have a feeling she wouldn't have told me what happened herself." He looks at me with a small smirk and nod, "That's right. I probably wouldn't have." I admit as we get called for our turn in front of the green screen.

We follow the direction of the photographer and I find myself enjoying this shoot much more than the previous photoshoot I did. Having Dolph by my side makes things much more comfortable. At one point he makes a joke that has me laughing so hard I am nearly falling over with laughter to the point that he is holding me up.

We leave the arena after the photoshoot followed closely by the Divas crew. Dolph takes me out for a fancy dinner in the city before he does something that surprises me. We make our way to Central Park and we go on a carriage ride. "Didn't you make fun of me for taking us on a carriage ride in Kansas City?" I joke and he just shrugs, "yeah well, I saw how much you enjoyed it so I figured we should make it a thing whenever we can." I smile at him as he gives me a hand up into the carriage before climbing in behind me. I burrow into his side as a cameraman climbs into the seat across from us and films us as we go for a ride through the park making small talk or else just making out blissfully happy that things worked out okay with Carrano and that we are back together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The week flies by and before I know it Smackdown Live has rolled around again as we pull into the arena in Nashville Tennessee. I'm completely exhausted having been going nonstop since the end of January. Between Japan, Royal Rumble, Mexico and all its drama I haven't been home in weeks and I don't see a chance to go home in my near future because much to my dismay I find myself going back to Mexico in a couple of days for a dual roster tour and I'm dreading it.

We check the card when we arrive at the building, I don't have a match but I'll be valeting the boys in a match against Mojo and Ellsworth with Carmella in their corner. I part ways with the boys and enter the locker room. There seems to be more chatter than normal and I look around and notice that Ravyn is back in the locker room. I grin and go put my bags in the empty locker next to hers. "Welcome back!" I say sitting down, "have you been caught up on all the gossip?" I joke and she laughs, "Oh yeah. I've been here every day but with all the gossip I missed it's like I was home again for six months." She tells me and I laugh. "So, what brings you back to the slums of the community locker room?" I tease, opening my bag to decide if I want to put on my gear to valet or just stay in street clothes. "Oh, I'm back on TV tonight." She drops casually, I immediately abandon my bag and look at her, "really!? Yes! It's about damn time. Do they have you in a match?" she grins, "rematch with Naomi, but my entrance is going to be stellar. You working? You'll have to come watch it." She wonders. "I'm valeting the boys to open the show." I tell her trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. As much as I love working with the boys I feel like I haven't been truly challenged in the ring for weeks. "I'll definitely be there to watch." I add as a promise to her.

We chat until it's almost show time before I have to go off to stop at hair and makeup before meeting the boys in gorilla for the match. We go to the ring first and I sit on the top turnbuckle while the boys pace the ring waiting for their opponents. Mojo comes barreling down the ring first, sliding in and immediately gets into Zack's face. They argue back and forth as Dolph and the ref try and separate them. Dolph gets Zack pushed back to our corner and I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as Carmella and Ellsworth come down to the ring.

I climb down from the turnbuckle, fist bump Zack and give Dolph a quick good luck kiss before jumping out of the ring as the ref rings the bell. I linger near the corner watching as Dolph starts the match off against Mojo. They battle back and forth until Mojo cheats to get the upper hand. I bang on the mat cheering Dolph on, willing him to get the tag to Zack. After a few more harrowing moments of him being trapped in the opposite corner he manages to get the upper hand on Ellsworth, take out Mojo and make the hot tag to Zack as he rolls out of the ring to the floor. I kneel down checking on him while also keeping an eye on the ring. I catch a glimpse of Carmella trying to get involved so I quickly run to the other side of the ring and tackle her just as Zack rolls Ellsworth up for the pin. I go back and help Dolph to his feet and roll him into the ring so he can celebrate the win with Zack.

Once backstage I send the boys off to the shower and I hang around gorilla waiting for Ravyn's match. I hang out at the monitors with Road Dogg until Tyler shows up, soon followed by AJ as the three of us wait for Ravyn. She comes to gorilla and smiles at seeing all of us waiting for her. She hugs me and Tyler before kissing AJ. She heads into gorilla to wait for her cue as Naomi makes her way to the ring and begins demanding her rematch. As she is talking they begin playing Ravyn's new music, the lyrics cutting Naomi off midsentence. I watch in awe as my best friend makes her way to the ring with her new music and it is amazing. The lyrics to the song Judas by Chris Jericho's band Fozzy couldn't be better for her new character if it had been written for her. I'm completely mesmerized by the story being played out in front of me as Ravyn and Naomi go back and forth about the rematch until Daniel Bryan comes out and forces Ravyn into the match with Naomi. I chuckle as she throws a temper tantrum as the bells rings.

Ravyn plays the perfect heel throughout the whole match before cheating to get the win. She comes back and goes straight into an interview with Renee that will air later in the show. I watch as she brags about becoming champion so soon, even after having been injured for six months since her call up. My attention peaks when she says "others who have been here just as long without injuries haven't even had a title shot." I glance sideways at Tyler who is smirking. "Are you talking about JJ? You guys used to be best friends in NXT." Renee asks her. Ravyn doesn't answer but just rolls her eyes smugly and walks off.

I manage to contain my squeal of excitement until the cameras cut and I run over to Ravyn. "I can't believe this is finally happening!" I exclaim bouncing up and down. "I know! I never dreamed that the belt would be involved in our first feud!" she says equally as excited. We head to the locker room talking excitedly about what's to come.

We stay the night in Nashville before I reluctantly board a plane to go back to Mexico. I'm sitting by the window with Dolph next to me when Tye Dillinger sits down in the third seat in our row. "Hey Perfect 10!" I say in greeting. "What's going on brother?! Where ya been? I thought you said at Rumble that you were coming over to the blue brand?" Dolph asks him. "There's been a bit of an injury bug going around NXT so they needed me to hang around down there a bit longer. Soon though." We chat throughout the flight and it helps me to forget about where I am going. Tye and I always got along really well in NXT, we even went out a couple of times but it never went anywhere beyond us being friends. The topic changes to the boy's time in FCW and Tye mentions them being a tag team. "I never knew you guys tagged…" I say kind of surprised. "It didn't last long. It was around the time I got called up for the Ziggler character. We did hold the titles for a while though before losing them to Slater and Axel." Dolph informs me with a shrug and a smirk crosses my face. "You don't say…so I guess that means I've dated both halves of the FCW tag team champs." I joke and Dolph looks from me to Tye with a raised eyebrow. "You two went out?" Tye laughs, "easy brother. We went out like twice. It wasn't anything serious." Tye assures him. "When was this?" Dolph asks and I shrug, "A couple years ago? After Tye came back to WWE. I'd been in Florida for a couple years by then." I tell him, "Yeah, we decided we were better as friends." Tye adds. "Good thing for me then." Dolph quips putting an arm around me as we chat for the rest of the flight.

After we grab our bags we all load onto the buses that will take us to the arena for the first show of the quick four day tour. I wander around catering hanging out with the RAW gang. As I sit chatting with some of the girls from RAW I take a quick moment to check my email. I grin when I open an email from the photographer who was in charge of the Total Divas photoshoot that Dolph and I took part of last week. He sent me some outtakes from the shoot and I scroll through them loving them. One photo in particular catches my eye. It's a shot of Dolph and I laughing, I'm bending over, practically falling over with laughter as he holds me, head thrown back in laughter. I screenshot the image and post it to my Instagram with the caption, 'Live, Laugh, Love' with a heart emoji and tagging Dolph in it.

That night I am in a massive tag match pitting myself, Becky, Sasha and Bayley against Ravyn, Alexa, Dana and Charlotte. We get the win and celebrate it with the crowd on our way to the back. I get cleaned up and sit back in my locker to unwind. I pull out my phone and open up Instagram to hundreds of notifications in reply to the photo I posted earlier. I decide to scroll the comments for the hell of it. A lot of they are the typical, 'awww' 'how cute' but some are unusual. I start seeing words like 'slut' 'whore' 'cheater' I furrow my brow in confusion at the comments. "J? What's wrong?" Ravyn asks noticing the weird expression on my face. "Look at these comments." I say having her lean over my shoulder as I show her the phone. "I don't know where they are coming from." Her eyes grow wide as she reads them. "What the hell…" she reads a few more before sighing. "You better google yourself." She advises me and I groan. "That is never a good thing." I pull up google and type in my name, I let my finger hesitate over the search button before I hit it.

The search results pop up and I scroll until I see the one that must be the cause of my issues, "Yet Another Risqué Photo Leak of Female WWE Superstar'. I click the headline and scroll past the text looking for the photo, when I find it I freeze. The photo clearly shows Ravyn and Corey, she is kissing his cheek while his naked form stares smugly into the camera, but the part that horrifies me is the sight of the back of a vivid red haired form positioned at Corey's crotch, the act being performed is all too obvious. I can't stop staring at the photo until Ravyn's voice brings me back to reality. "Anything?" I hand her the phone with shaking hands, before burying my face in my hands in shame. "Holy shit!" she exclaims, "when was this taken? I feel like I would remember that." She stammers and my head snaps to her and I can't help the glare that crosses my face. "You won't remember because it didn't happen. That's not me." I snap grabbing my phone back, looking at the picture again. "It definitely looks like you…Jesus this is bad." I sigh, "there's no way it's me. I hated Corey even then I wouldn't have been caught dead in a situation like that." I explain and she nods. "You're right. You never did like him. We've got to figure this out."

My phone buzzes in my hand drawing my attention back to and I groan. It's a text from Dolph, "hey, I'm outside the locker room…looks like we need to talk babe." I look nervously towards the locker room door. "Uh oh…looks like I'm not the only who thinks that looks like you." Ravyn says and I groan again. "Grand. Hopefully he believes me. I don't think I can take him being mad at me again so soon." I worry out loud. "I wish I could back you up…but I don't even remember that night. I must have been wasted." Ravyn admits. I bite my lip nervously running a hand through my hair. "Guess I better go get this over with…." I say standing up. I take a few steps towards the door. I stop reaching out of the handle, my hand hovering in midair, "Good luck friend…" Ravyn calls out behind me as I slowly turn the handle.

I step into the hallway and at the sight of Dolph leaning against the wall across the hall the words just come tumbling out, "that's not me…I hated Corey, even back then…I would never…" I ramble as Dolph steps up to me, "hey babe, stop….shhhh….I know it's not you." I stop rambling and relief runs through me. "Really? You believe me?" I ask burying my face into his chest. "Thank god." He wraps his arms around me. "Who is it?" he asks me. I shake my head. "I have no idea. I admit and he looks confused. "Ravyn didn't tell you?" he asks. "She doesn't remember. She isn't completely convinced that's it not me." I admit sadly. "Wow really?" he seems shocked, "ugh! I can't believe this happening now. They are finally moving forward with a feud with me and Ravyn and now this." I complain, "what if they pull it? They took Ravyn off TV with her pics…" I'm rambling again. "Let's just call Carrano. Tell him what's going on before he finds out from someone else." I groan, "you are probably right."

We head down an abandoned hallway and I call Carrano. He hadn't seen the picture yet so I was the one to break the news to him. I tell him over and over that it isn't me. "Will Ravyn or Corey back this claim up?" Carrano asks sounding annoyed. "Ravyn says she doesn't remember…I don't know about Corey." I admit and he sighs. "Okay…I'll get in touch with him yet again. There really isn't anything we can do until then since we can't prove or disprove that it's you so just ignore it. Post to your social media as it if it never happened, don't respond to any comments…" he pauses taking a breath, "I really hope there are no more photos." I cringe, "I'm sorry Mark…" I apologize. "Just don't get into any more trouble in Mexico." He says hanging up and I can't tell if he was trying to make a joke or not.

I hide out with Dolph until the show is over and it's time to board the buses to take us to Acapulco. We head to bed immediately since I have to get up early to go to a media event in the morning. I board a bus with Alexa, Nia, Dean, Tye, Rusev, Lana and Nikki. I sit next to Tye on the bus and attempt to dodge all the questions being fired my way about the photo. Tye keeps me distracted on the bus making me laugh with cheesy jokes. We do an autograph signing and I again sit next to Tye before we do interviews with local news to promote the show. I once again find myself paired with Tye as we answer all the interviewers questions.

I have a break between interviews so I decide to go outside and get some air. As I near the door I hear a voice and I realize that it's Nikki, she is on the phone pacing around the courtyard. I hesitate not wanting to be alone with her but I can't help but eavesdrop. "I'm telling you Brie…these new girls have been nothing but trouble since they arrived." Well now I have to eavesdrop. "Whatever Brie, I know people have accused me of sleeping my way to the title but at least I was never involved in a sex tape scandal…and now she is the champ? I don't know what Vince is thinking." She pauses again listening to Brie on the other end. "Nice? Brianna! I told you what she did to me in Mexico. Now she is involved in this scandal too I guess it's true what they say…it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for…" It sounds like Brie must interrupt her because Nikki stops mid-sentence. "I know she is claiming it's not her but who else could it be? There aren't very many redheads in the WWE, and her and Ravyn are practically inseparable. You should see them in the locker room…I wouldn't be surprised if there is more to their friendship. They used to share a one-bedroom apartment you know." I roll my eyes at what she is insinuating. "Oh my god Brie! I have some breaking news for you…" she pauses for dramatic effect. "I've been making some observations today while on this media event with JJ…so you know how people are saying she cheated on Dolph in the comments on the photo? Well I've been noticing today that she is being awfully friendly with Tye Dillinger. She sat next to him on the bus, during the signings, they had their arms around each other during photos…I think there is something there." I groan. She can't be serious. "Shut up Brie. I am not holding a grudge. I just think it's pathetic that she acts like this sweet innocent girl when it appears she is a two timing cheater. I'm glad I don't have to work with her at Mania. I don't want my name anywhere near this scandal." She is unbelievable. "Whatever Brie, I won't start anything. I'm better than that." Something in her tone makes me not believe her. "Okay, I should get back. Talk to you later bitch." She says hanging up the phone. I duck into a doorway hiding myself as she walks by.

I rejoin the event and hang by myself, avoiding a now confused Tye, but I don't want to give Nikki anymore fuel. If Nikki honestly believes the photo is me and that I would cheat on Dolph how many other people think that too? Will this affect my career? Dolph's career? Our relationship? I ponder all these thoughts sitting alone on the bus on the way back to the hotel. I text Ravyn when I get back to the hotel because we had made plans to go on a girl's trip to the beach. I'm a bit surprised when she shows up in the lobby with Tyler in tow. "AJ didn't want us going alone." She explains noting my confusion. I nod, understanding his concerns and the three of us walk the couple blocks from our hotel to the beach.

I sit down in the sand and stare at my feet while Ravyn and Tyler joke around. I trace designs in the sand absentmindedly my mind 100 miles away. "So…you doing okay? What with everything that happened yesterday?" Ravyn asks and I shrug, not looking my friends in the eye. "Have to be don't I? Nothing I can do about it except wait for it to blow over." I say with a sigh finally turning to look at them. "I hate to be an asshole…" she starts, "but you're sure that wasn't you in the photo?" she asks carefully and I shake my head. "You know I love you, but I think I would remember if we were ever together in THAT way…it would have made things weird." Nikki's comments about our friendship run through my head, but I don't want to tell her about that. "I don't think I've ever been drunker than that night. I have no idea who that girl is." She admits with an awkward chuckle. "Well I'm 99.9% sure that it's not me. You know how much I hated Corey even then. I always kept myself guarded when he was around just in case things ever got out of control while I was around." I tell her. "I should have listened to you more back then. I'd probably be in a lot less trouble these days…hey speaking of Corey…I forgot to tell you what he said last week." She says bringing up our confrontation we had with him last week. "Oh, I know what he said. He has said it to me on two separate occasions." I admit shocking her. "He has?! Why wouldn't you tell me?" does Dolph know?" I shrug. "It was all talk. He approached me once in catering and the other time I confronted him in order to give him a piece of my mind." I tell her, "and hell no Dolph doesn't know, he would lose it if he found out." I add. "I hope he is all talk." She says sadly, "you should think about telling him. Just so he keeps any eye out for him. I told AJ…it uh…went better than I expected." She admits. I know she is right, but I'm still unsure. "I just don't know if I can tell him now. Not with the Divas incident still so fresh." I express my fears. "I think he would rather know. If something were to happen and he could have prevented it…damnit…that's not even a phrase I should be saying. I fucking hate Corey." She seethes. I put a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry friend, but I think I am going to learn from your mistakes and just stay away from the scumbag." I tell her and she laughs, "you always were the logical one. At least our feud starts next week." She says changing the subject and I can't help but smile now, "finally! I've been stuck in limbo for weeks. I can't wait to start a story." Ravyn grins, "and if we are lucky maybe we can keep this going until Mania." She says hopefully. "We are owed some luck don't you think?" I tell her and she nods in agreement.

We chat some more about our hopes for the storyline until Tyler says we should probably head back to the hotel because it's getting close to the time when we need to load the buses to head to the arena. They both stand up gathering their belongings but I stay seated. "J?" Tyler says my name, "come on, up ya get." He adds holding a hand out to me. "Can you guys give me a minute? I'll be right behind you. I'm not ready to face the entire roster yet. I need to mentally prepare for that." I see the exchange worried glances. "I'll be okay. Just a few minutes, I promise." I beg and they reluctantly agree and head back leaving me alone. I stand up, taking my shoes off and walking down to the water's edge letting the waves crash around my ankles while I stare out over the horizon. "Babe?" I turn at the sound of Dolph's voice. He is standing a little ways behind me looking concerned. I smile at the sight of him and walk over wrapping my arms around him. "You okay?" he asks, "Ravyn texted me. She was worried about you." I groan. "I'm fine. Just mentally preparing myself to face the locker room." He looks at me, "did something happen today?" he questions. I consider telling him about what I heard but I change my mind. "No." I lie. "I'm just stuck in my head. I'll be fine. I just need to give it some time." He holds me tighter. "Just spend as little time in the locker room as you need, then hang with me all night. Just see how things go." I nod. "You're right. Let's go." I pick up my shoes and together we walk hand in hand back to the hotel.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Thank god the last two days of the Mexico tour fly by and there is no more drama. We have a short day off before Smackdown Live in Fargo. I walk in with the boys and immediately run into Mark Carrano. "I need to talk you." He says sternly. "Meet me in my office right after you drop off your bags." He orders before walking away without another word. "Well this can't be good…." I say nervously looking at the boys. "Guess I will see you later." I head off to the locker room and drop off my bags and head straight to Carrano's office. "Take a seat" he says to me as I walk in the room. We sit in an awkward silence but I swear the sound of my heart pounding is echoing throughout the room. The door opens and I'm both freaked and relieved to see Ravyn walk in. The look on her face says she feels the same about seeing me.

"Ladies." Carrano starts the moment Ravyn sits down next to me. "Tonight is a big night. We're going to start your feud." He says and relief runs through me. "There is going to be a tournament to determine a new number one contender…and JJ you are getting the push." I have to try to not scream at the top of my lungs at this news. "While at the same time Ravyn will be avoiding defending the title at all costs." We both nod in understanding with huge grins on our faces. "Now, I'd like you to have these." He hands us both a box wrapped in brown paper. We take the boxes and look them over. "Go ahead and open them." Carrano encourages.

We don't need to be told twice as we both rip the paper off the boxes. I get mine open first and my jaw drops at the sight of my very first piece of merchandise. The black shirt is colorfully decorated with pink, teal and lime green stars and my name on the front. The back of the shirt bills me as 'everyone's favorite underdog.' At seeing my shirt Ravyn rips into her box with an excited fervor and pulls out her own shirt. The purple shirt has a tornado sweeping over her name and the back says 'destroying everything you love.' We are both in awe as Carrano instructs us to wear the shirts tonight as they are going to be for sale in the arena tonight and available on by the time the show is over.

Excitedly we head back to the locker room eager to show off our shirts. I change into my gear and rush off the seamstress area to get some help cutting my shirt up. We finish cutting several slits and adding ties to the shirt before I put it on and snap some pictures for social media. I then put my jacket on to hide the shirt and go off to find the boys. I find them in catering talking to Tom Phillips. I go bouncing up to them barely being able to contain my excitement. Dolph chuckles, "Well I guess Carrano had good news for a change?" he asks and I nod excitedly. "They are starting a tournament tonight to find a new number one contender to Ravyn's title…and well…you are looking at her!" I say happily bouncing up and down again. "Yes!" Dolph says hugging me. "Yeah! That's great!" Zack adds. "Oh! And check this out!" I step back and unzip my jacket letting it fall off my shoulders revealing my shirt and then turn to show the back. "Your own merch! Finally!" Zack says with a fist bump of congratulations. "I'm going to need one of those." Dolph says pulling me close. "Better get out there and buy one then. They are for sale in the arena." I joke.

I head off to hair and makeup as the show kicks off. I meet up with Ravyn and Renee to film a segment. Renee announces the tournament before she turns the conversation to what Ravyn said last week. "JJ…do you think she was talking about you?" I give a slight eye roll, "of course she was talking about me Renee. Champ thinks she is all high and mighty right now with that gold around her waist. That just as easily could have been me if Maryse didn't distract me during the battle royal. She got the opportunity after having been gone for six months…" before I can continue Ravyn steps into the shot. "You really think that you deserve a shot at my belt? You realize that it only took me a few short weeks to win this title? You've been here months. What have you accomplished?" she smirks, "let's be honest here J, you never even have singles matches anymore because you can't handle a one on one fight. That's why you always team with Dolph and Zack." I'm not sure how to respond to this causing her smirk to grow. "Maybe if you can win some singles matches and advance in this tournament then you'll deserve a title shot." She adds before turning on her heel and leaving Renee and I alone again. I sigh, "she is right to a degree Renee. I have been tagging with Dolph and Zack a lot lately. That's because I've been having fun working with the boys NOT because I can't handle singles matches. That's where my former friend is wrong. Our careers have paralleled each other for ten years…until recently. She got her opportunity and took it while I allowed myself to become complacent and lose focus on the big picture. Starting tonight though I'm back on track. I'm going to show her, the WWE Universe and myself that I can win this tournament. I like having a challenge and this is the biggest challenge of my career. You just watch Renee…I'll get my shot at her title." I smile at Renee before walking off camera.

After the promo I meet up with Nattie who I am facing in the first round of the tournament. We plan some spots for the match on our way to gorilla. They play my interview with Renee just before hitting Nattie's music. They hit my music and I go bursting through the curtain and make my way down the ramp. I hop up onto the apron and climb through the second rope and walk right up to Nattie ready to go. The ref calls for the bell and we lock up. I take the early advantage but before I can do too much damage the opening chords to Ravyn's music echoes through the arena. I stop my attack on Nattie distracted by the music. I look up the ramp as Ravyn appears on the stage and saunters her way down to the ring. As I'm distracted Nattie takes advantage and clobbers me from behind and quickly gains the upper hand of the match as Ravyn makes her way to the commentary table. I get the advantage back a few minutes later and get the pin on Nattie for the win. I make a point to the climb the turnbuckle nearest Ravyn's spot at the commentary table and stare determinedly at her.

After a few days of live events we go back to Florida for a couple days off. I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk into my apartment for the first time in over a month. I ditch my bags by the door, "I was beginning to forget what this place looked like." I say collapsing onto the couch as Dolph closes the door before joining me. We decide to call it an early night both falling asleep curled up on the couch watching a movie. The next morning we have breakfast before Dolph goes off to a big shindig at Zack's house with all the guys. I decide to go hit the PC after he leaves hoping to get in a good workout.

The PC is unusually quiet as I walk through the doors. I climb into one of the many rings and begin running the ropes and work on warming up. Just as I'm finishing up my warmup a voice speaks up behind me, "Well look what the cat dragged in." I grin and turn around as Billy Gunn jumps up onto the apron and climbs into the ring. I hug my former coach and we exchange some small talk about life on the main roster. "So, what brings you here?" He asks. "Just wanted to roll around a bit but no one is here…until now. How about it coach? Want to train like the good old days?" He laughs, "I'll help you out…but you have to help me out in return but it has to be kept a secret." He informs me. "Ohh! I like secrets. What is it?" "This isn't going to be announced until Mania weekend but…over the summer there is going to be a Women's tournament and two of the girls from it are coming in to train in about an hour if you want to help." He tells me, "of course I'll help! This sounds exciting!"

I let Billy warm up and soon he is putting me through the ringer. He has me hitting the ropes harder than I ever have and taking bumps. It's like being a NXT rookie all over again. Soon we lock up and run through some moves. By the time we stop I'm winded and sore, bruises are already forming on my arms and back. "You've still got it kid." He says and I laugh breathlessly. "Thanks coach. Hey…would you mind doing me one more favor?" I ask hopefully. "Will you teach me the famouser? I want to surprise Dolph with it and of course pay homage to you." I say putting on my best puppy dog face. He rolls his eyes. "Stop that. Of course, I'll teach you my move. Just tell that boyfriend of yours to stop being so good at it. He does it better than me." I laugh and we get back to work. He helps me through the timing and mechanics of the move. Soon I have it down and execute it perfectly on Billy and am surprised to hear applause. I stand up from the mat and see a blonde and brunette standing outside the ring. Billy greats them and introductions are made. The blonde is Toni Storm from New Zealand and I excitedly explain that we are heading there in just a few days. The brunette is a southern girl by the name of Sarah Logan. Billy and I stand on the apron and watch them work. I'm blown away by their talent. Billy then has me work with them both individually as he coaches from the outside. After a while Billy tells us to stop. He thanks me for my help as I climb out of the ring. I say my goodbyes and head back to my apartment.

I shower and when I get out I stand in front of the mirror wincing as I see the bruises on my arms and back. My whole body hurts and all I want to do is lay with a heating pad on my couch and watch TV. I change into a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra tying my still wet hair up into a messy bun. I head to the couch plugging in the heating pad and lay down with a groan. I reach for the remote but before I can turn it on there is a knock on the door. I freeze holding my breath willing whoever is on the other side to go away. Another knock and I groan standing up and shuffling to the door. I open the door and immediately regret it.

Standing on the other side of the door with a sickening fake smile on her face, flanked by a Total Diva's camera crew is Nikki. "JJ!" she exclaims cheerfully before noticing my appearance, "oh my god! Are you okay? You look terrible." Her voice oozes with fake concern. "Oh, I'm fine." I answer playing along. "I just worked out at the PC and have some war wounds to show for it." I explain. "What are you doing here Nikki?" I ask as nicely as I can. "Nattie, Trin and I were going shopping for dresses for Hall of Fame night and Nattie mentioned we were near your place so we decided to see if you wanted to come and join us!" she says sweetly and I hope my face doesn't convey how awful of an idea that sounds like to me. "Oh…no…you know I'm pretty sore…I'm just going to stay home." I stammer trying to come up with any excuse I can to not go shopping. "No! you must come! It will be fun. Make a big girls night out of it, we can get dinner and drinks afterwards. That is of course unless you and Nic have other plans. Speaking of Nic…where is he?" She looks around me into the apartment. "He's not here. Zack is having a bunch of the boys around to his place so he is gone for the night." I admit not being able to come up with a lie quick enough. "Well that settles it. You are coming. Go get dolled up, the girls are waiting in the car."

She pushes her way past me into the apartment followed by the crew. I clench my jaw in anger before turning around. "Really Nikki…I don't want to go. I'm not a fan of shopping." She keeps insisting I go as she wanders around the living room looking at all my mementos. I can tell that the only way I am going to get rid of her is to give in. I sigh, rolling my eyes as I walk into my bedroom. Get dolled up my ass. I put on my favorite pair of jeans and an old Storm Wrestling Academy t-shirt with my pair of classic black Chucks. I leave my still wet hair up and head back into the main room. Nikki eyes me up and down, "I thought I said to get dolled up." She whines. "I don't get dolled up Nikki. What you see is what you get with me." I walk to the door, "so are we going?" She huffs, walking past me out the door followed by the crew and I stay behind to lock up before following them down the car.

We head to a nearby high-end shopping mall in Orlando and I cringe looking at all the names of all the famous fashion designers. This is going to be torture. I trail behind the girls dragging my feet as we walk into stores selling Dulce and Gabbana, Versace, Vera Wang, Gucci, Armani, names that come with anxiety inducing price tags. I don't even touch the dresses. I just offer my opinion if asked. Nikki keeps trying to get me to try things on but I flat out refuse. "Don't you want to look hot on the red carpet?" she asks running her hands down a very tight red sequenced number she is trying on. I shrug, "it's not at the top of my list of priorities to be completely honest. I care more about whether or not I'm even going to be on the card for Mania." I admit. "You've got the feud with Ravyn you just started…why wouldn't you be on the card?" Nattie asks stepping out of her dressing room in a pink and black dress. "That's my hope but you know nothing is guaranteed in this business…especially for us women." Even Nikki has to agree with me on this having been cut from a Mania match a few years ago.

We head into another store and it's much of the same. The girls try on dresses and insist that I do the same. Finally, I cave just so they will leave me alone. I grab a simple black dress off a rack and step into the dressing room. I put the dress on and step back out and the girls 'ohhh' and 'ahhh' and I just roll my eyes. A dressing room attendant comes in as I'm standing there and begins the sales pitch but then freezes eyes locked on my bruised arms and back. "Look, I know it's none of my business but if someone is hurting you…." She begins and I blush, "oh no that's not happening at all." I say and tell her that I'm a wrestler. I can tell she doesn't believe me even as the others back me up. I just go back into the dressing room and take the dress off.

In the next store Nikki starts harping on me again, "you should still care about your appearance." She says pulling a slim lowcut blue dress off the rack and holding it out to me, "here you should try this one on." I flashback to the last store and the dressing room attendant. "No way. That is not a me dress at all. I'm just going to get an Uber and go back to my apartment." I start to walk out of the store but they follow. "No way! You aren't leaving. Come on J, please stay." Naomi begs. "Nikki will behave, won't you Nikki?" she says addressing Nikki with a stern voice. Nikki just ignores her and addresses me. "Why don't you want to dress up?" I sigh. "It's just never been something I've cared about. Nice things weren't an option when I was growing up." I say hoping that will be enough of an answer. "Just because it wasn't a priority in your childhood doesn't mean you can't make it a priority now. We as Divas have to take pride in how we look. We are representatives of this company…there are expectations." Nikki tells me as we exit the mall and head to her car. "And lately the women's division has just been one giant scandal after another. Leaked photos, vides…you and that friend of yours are making us all look bad." She spats unlocking her car and I spin around to face her, "and what? You think a designer dress will change that? Maybe I should get a nice boob job too? I didn't come here to look good. I'm here to wrestle. I don't care how people view me. Growing up in the foster care system and having THAT label on you gives you a tough skin and puts the real things that are important in life into place." That bombshell seems to shut Nikki up as I climb into the backseat.

We drive in silence back to my apartment. I say a brief goodbye before climbing out of the car and escaping back to the sanctuary of my apartment. Another disastrous outing with Total Divas. I change back into my comfy clothes and head straight to my couch. I pull up a movie and just let it play as background noise to my thoughts. Nikki basically said the same things I overheard her telling Brie, but at least this time she said them to my face. And then my big fat mouth and to go and blab about my past. God know what rumors are going to start circulating the locker room by the time we get to Hawaii.

I fall asleep on the couch and don't wake up until a very hungover and tired Dolph comes stumbling in. "You like hell." He jokes and I laugh, "you should talk…rough night?" I counter as he sits down next to me with a groan. "Yeah well a night of drinking will do that…what's your excuse?" He asks. "I went to the PC yesterday. Billy kicked my ass." I say showing him the bruises. "Damn. Those are brutal. You look like you got in a bar brawl." I laugh, "a woman in the dressing room at the mall thought I was a victim of domestic violence." I say remembering the dressing room attendant's words yesterday. He narrows his eyes at me in confusion, "what were you doing at the mall?" I groan and tell him everything about yesterday. Dolph groans too when I finish the story. "She can't leave us alone can she? And she has the nerve to bring up the photo?" I nod. "Can I tell you something else?" I ask nervously knowing that I need to come clean about all the Corey things. Ravyn was right, he deserves to know. I take a deep breath and dive in with the confrontations I've had with Corey leading up to the photo. "It's my fault that this is happening…I threatened him and he retaliated…" I say. "No. stop that. He is a sick fuck. None of this is your fault. You hear me?" I nod. "I just wish it would stop. Ravyn and I finally have our feud and I feel like we can't enjoy it because we are waiting for the next bomb to drop." I look at him sadly. "I know it's easier said than done…but you both should just try to focus on the work. Put Corey out of your minds and have fun. She's the champ, you guys have so much history to throw into this feud that it will be epic and you both deserve to enjoy it." He advices me. "I hope we can do that. First, we have to get through this next tour. Hawaii, Australia, and New Zealand? It's going to be amazing. I love this job." I say with a smile on my face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Smackdown Live takes us to Seattle before we would be catching a flight to Hawaii then on to Australia and New Zealand. We wait all day for the card to be released and when it finally comes out we are disgusted to find that in our mixed tag match Ravyn would be teaming with Corbin against Dolph and I. Dolph and Corbin are involved in a story with AJ revolving around AJ's newly won Intercontinental Title. Ravyn complains about having to be teamed with Corbin rather than AJ but figures it's probably because of their similar tattooed looks. We film a backstage segment leading into the match where Ravyn and I scuffle in the hallway before Dolph and Corbin separate us. We somehow manage to have a good match even with Corbin acting like an ass. We head back to the hotel to catch some sleep before catching our very early flight to Hawaii.

We board the busses that will take us to the hotel after collecting our bags and check in. After we drop off our bags Dolph and I go out and do some sight-seeing before meeting Ravyn and AJ for dinner across the street from our hotel. When we get back to the lobby of the hotel we can clearly hear the booming voices of Gallows and Anderson coming from the hotel bar. We go join them and the laughter is infectious. At one point the conversation turns to my confrontation with Nikki and I blush madly until the good brothers start laughing and have my regale them with the story. Then the damn photo is brought up and I again find myself having to explain that it isn't me. Things start winding down so Dolph and I excuse ourselves and go for a moonlight stroll on the beach before calling it a night.

The first show of the tour we learn that for the entire tour we are going to be working the same mixed tag as the Smackdown in Seattle. Ravyn is livid about having to work the whole tour with Corbin. We have two shows in Hawaii before hoping a sixteen-hour flight to Australia. Once again, the busses take us straight the hotel but instead of sight-seeing right away we crash for a couple of hours before going to the arena. Ravyn and I get a ring workout in at the arena before the show. I still have several visible bruises across my back, shoulders and arms from my workout with Billy. Ravyn and I plan out when I'm going to drop my surprise on Dolph during our match tonight and I can't wait. After our workout we learn that there is a bit of a twist to our match tonight with Zack being added to Dolph and I's team and Mojo being added to Ravyn and Corbin's.

The match starts off with Ravyn and I working together. We battle back and forth before I eventually kick her in the gut and hit her with a flawless famouser just like Billy taught me. She sells the move before tagging in Mojo and I tag in Zack. I climb through the ropes and stand on the other side of the ring post from Dolph who I can see watching me from the corner of my eye and I smirk. "Was that my move?" He asks leaning in so I can hear him. I shake my head, "no. It was Billy's move." I say teasing him. "And he wanted me to tell you to quit doing it so good." I relay the message from my coach and Dolph laughs as we turn our attention back to the match. Things go smoothly as Zack battles with Mojo before tagging Dolph in. The boys keep Mojo isolated and from across the ring I see Corbin growing frustrated as he throws his arms out in protest. In his anger he clocks Ravyn right in the head and she falls to a knee. I keep one eye on her and one on the match knowing that I am going to be getting tagged in again soon. Mojo tags Corbin in who takes out Zack with a big kick before he comes flyng towards our corner and blasting Dolph off the apron. Somehow Corbin manages to catch me with an elbow and I feel a burning pain just below my right eye. I manage to keep myself on the apron by holding onto the ropes but I too fall to a knee trying to shake off the pain. I touch a finger to my cheekbone and am not surprised to see blood when I pull it away.

I get back to my feet and glance across the ring at Ravyn just as Zack makes the hot tag to me. Ravyn locks up with me and I tell her what happened as we begin to work the ending of the match. She cheats using the ropes for leverage on a pin in order to get the win. I roll to the edge of the ring to where Dolph is waiting. He takes one look at the cut under my eye and glances at Corbin who is celebrating with Ravyn and Mojo in the ring. A look of rage crosses his face and it takes both Zack and I to keep him calm and force him towards the back.

"What the fuck happened? Are you okay?" He asks as soon as we are through the curtain. "I'm fine. Corbin caught me with an elbow when he blasted you off the apron." I tell him. "You sure? It looks pretty bad…" he asks taking my face in his hands and looking my eye. I grab his wrists pulling his hands away. "Really, I'm fine. I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll meet up with you later." I tell him as I head off to the women's locker room.

I grab a piece of gauze out of a first aid kit as I sit back into my locker pressing it to my face. Ravyn walks in not long after, "you okay? You took a pretty nasty hit out there." She asks rubbing her wrists. "You tell me. How does it look?" I ask removing the gauze. She grimaces, "you made need a stitch or two. It's really swollen right now. Maybe some ice will help?" She advises as I sit back with a groan. "Brilliant." I notice that she is still rubbing her wrist. "What's wrong with your wrist?" She looks at her wrist, "fucking Corbin." She spats. "He wouldn't let me go after the match. He insisted on raising my hand and he wrenched the hell out of my wrist." She tells me. "Fucking Jackass." I fume. "Dolph was livid after the match. Zack and I both had to restrain him." I tell her. "He clocked me wicked hard on the apron too, right before you got murdered." She tells me and I remember watching her go to a knee during the match. "Do you think he did it on purpose?" she asks me. "Honestly?" I start, "I wouldn't put it past him. I mean how many times have you seen people get clocked on the apron? Let alone twice in one match." I answer. Ravyn grumbles calling Corbin an asshole. "We're going to look like we got in a car accident in a couple of days. I've already got bruises showing and I don't bruise easily." She says and I nod. "I'm still bruised from my workout with Billy at the PC…and I do bruise easily." I groan.

The tour moves on to Sydney and we get a chance to do some sight-seeing with Ravyn and AJ. We go on a behind the scenes tour of the local zoo and even get to take pictures holding koalas. We keep hitting towns and working live events until TV day comes around. We get to relax and sleep in that morning and I'm grateful for it. My body aches from all the travel as Dolph and I go down to have breakfast in the hotel restaurant. I can see people glancing sideways at me as we walk through the lobby and I know it's because of all the cut under my eye. Doc ended up having to give me a couple of stitches and by now the wound is black and blue and still a little swollen. I just try to ignore the stares knowing the assumptions everyone is making.

At the arena Carrano pulls Dolph and I aside and tells us that he is going to keep me and Ravyn off TV this week because of our injuries. He then tells Dolph that he will be going one on one with Corbin while AJ would be sitting and doing commentary. I see Dolph tense up ever so slightly out of the corner of my eye as he shakes Carrano's hand before we head off down the hallway. The moment we are out of earshot of Carrano I stop. "Hey…you okay?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "It's going to be hard for me to remain professional out there tonight." He admits. "Promise me you'll try? I don't want to see you get in trouble." I tell him taking his hand. He sighs in frustration running a hand through his hair. "I'll try, but all I want to do is beat him to a pulp for hurting you." He gently touches my cheek just below my injury. I grab his hand, "and that's sweet of you, but just don't get in trouble. He's not worth it." I warn.

We part ways as he goes off to get dressed for the show. I wander the halls chatting with various people as the show kicks off. Just before his match I go and meet Dolph at gorilla and send him out to the ring with a good luck kiss as his music hits. I turn around and come face to face with Corbin who gives me a cocky grin. I roll my eyes in disgust and shove my way past him and go over to the monitors just outside of gorilla to watch the match. Corbin slowly makes his way down the ring and the camera shows a close up shot of Dolph's face as he stares Corbin down. They lock up and the match is underway with Dolph working with an intensity I have never seen before. I watch with worry afraid that he will snap at any moment as Ravyn joins me at the monitors. "Did I miss it?" she ask out of breath. "Nope. Bell just rang a bit ago." I inform her, my eyes still locked on the monitor. "I ran into Corey earlier…" she says and I groan turning to look at her, "What did the asshat do now?" I ask angrily. She swallows looking worried, "he's got a flashdrive…with EVERYTHING on it. He's trying to blackmail me into hooking up with him and Corbin." I whip my head around giving her my full attention as she drops this bombshell. "What?! That sick fuck!" I yell as Ravyn nods. "Yep. He wants me to leave AJ and be with him again. And now he is threatening to release all of our videos…" she trails off and I shake my head in disbelief turning back to the monitor as Zack comes and joins us. "He really needs to be put in his place. Too bad he can't wrestle anymore so the boys can't just stiff him a few shots in the ring." I say watching as the boys lock up again and Corbin muscles Dolph into the corner. I can see Corbin murmuring to Dolph and I assume he is calling a spot. He knees Dolph in the gut, before grabbing his hair and says something else to him. A look of rage crosses Dolph's face and his fist clenches and he throws a hard punch battling his way out of the corner.

"Speaking of stiffski…" Ravyn whispers. "Holy shit!" I gasp, "did he just hit him for real?!" I ask shocked. Ravyn shakes her head, "no way…" she says but she doesn't sound very sure. "Yeah. He definitely did." Zack confirms with a smirk on his face. "That's not good." I groan as the camera shows a close up of Dolph's fuming face. "He looks pissed…" I say with concern. "Did Corbin stiff him first?" Ravyn asks. "Didn't look like it. It came after a lockup in the corner…" Zack says. "I think he said something to Zigs." I groan knowing that Zack is right. "Oh…this is really not good." I worry out loud. "He looks super pissed. I hope they wrap this up soon or else Dolph might kill him…" Ravyn says as Dolph lands a stiff kick to Corbin's gut. "I just hope Corbin doesn't start stiffing him back." I add watching the screen intently as Corbin rolls out of the ring after taking Dolph down with a kick of his own. He goes over and gets into AJ's face at the commentary table and they argue back and forth. Then Corbin goes and steals the time keepers chair right out from under him. "What the fuck is Corbin doing now?" I ask as Corbin rolls back into the ring with the chair. "If this shit face injures Dolph before Mania…" I say panicking as Corbin stalks Dolph with the chair as the ref calls for the bell ending the match. Corbin doesn't back down, he is still hovering over Dolph with the chair. "Get out of the ring douche!" Ravyn hisses as I watch nervously. "Damnit! I wish I was out there." I complain.

Finally, Corbin drops the chair and I breathe a sigh of relief. Corbin backs out of the ring and exits at the side of the stage rather than going through gorilla. As soon as I realize he won't be in gorilla I rush there to wait for Dolph. He bursts through the curtain a moment later angry. "Babe…" I start, ready to ask what happened as Dolph paces like a caged animal. AJ comes through the curtain looking confused, "what happened out there?" He asks before I can. Still pacing Dolph runs his hands through his hair before he stops and looks me dead in the eye. "Corbin…" he pauses taking a breath trying to calm himself down, "Corbin said that he took the photo and that it is definitely J…he was very vivid with the details of that night." My stomach drops. Does this mean he doesn't believe me anymore? "But…it's not her…" Ravyn defends. "I know." He says taking my hand and I breathe another sigh of relief. "But I see him causing more problems so I had no choice but to pop him one." I grin. "Yeah you did. It looked great." I tell him.

We catch a bus back to the hotel and head up to our room. I collapse on the bed with a groan, "dude…these international tours really are a killer. The excitement for them has definitely worn off. I can't wait to have a day off in New Zealand." Dolph chuckles, "you didn't even work tonight." I groan, "I know, but I feel like I did. Do you care if we crash early?" I beg. He agrees and I change into a tank top and some pajama pants. I hear Dolph hiss in pain as he comes out of the bathroom behind me. "These bruises still look brutal." He comments tracking a finger down a bruise on my shoulder blade. I grimace. "I know. I wish they would fade already." I turn to face him and he sighs sadly gently touching my cheek. "Not to mention this…it makes me feel like I should have hit Corbin harder." I laugh. "I love that you defended my honor tonight." I grin at him standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips and drag him over to the bed. "I thought you were tired." Dolph asks between kisses. I just smirk and kiss him again.

I wake up with a start wrapped in Dolph's arms amongst a tangle of sheets. I look around in a sleepy haze trying to figure out what woke me up. Then there is a knock on the door. Dolph stirs and murmurs, "what the fuck is going on?" I sit up as the knocking turns into a pounding. "Open up, it's the police!" Now I'm wide awake as I look at Dolph who is looking at me with wide eyes as he throws the covers off and climbs out of bed. He picks up his discarded pair of shorts and slips them on as he slowly walks to the door. I climb out of bed too and start getting dressed as he opens the door a crack. Standing on the other side of the door are two Australian police officers. "Are you Nicholas Nemeth?" the use of his real name throws us both for a loop. "I am…" he answers slowly. "We got an anonymous call about a domestic battery situation going on between you and a Miss…" he stops and checks his notes, "a Miss James." He finishes looking over Dolph's shoulder towards me, "would that be you?" I nod, "It um…yes, that's me." I answer nervously. I take a few more steps forward into the light that is flooding into our dark hotel room from the hallway. The cops exchange glances. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with us to the station sir." The cop says flatly reaching for Dolph but Dolph backs away holding his arms up. "Hang on a minute…I'm not going anywhere." I come up behind and put a hand on his back. "Officers…" I stammer. "I can promise you there has been no domestic violence here." I try to reason. "Then what happened to your face?" The cop questions and I move my hand to cover the wound. "Accident at work." I defend. "We are both professional wrestlers and sometimes accidents happen in the ring. I can prove it…" I turn to go get my phone but the cops stop me. "And your back? Are those more work accidents?" I can hear the accusations in his tone. "Yes they are." I spat, starting to get angry over this whole situation. "This is ridiculous." Dolph complains also sounding annoyed. "You come here in the middle of the night and wake us up with these false accusations…" the cop interrupts him. "We take domestic cases very seriously. We got a call and when we came to investigate we find a girl covered in bruises. We have no choice but to bring you in." Dolph rolls his eyes, "unfucking believable." He groans. "Can I at least put on a shirt and shoes?" he asks surrendering himself. The cops comply and he comes into the room and slips on his tennis shoes and throws a shirt on over his head. He starts to walk back to the door and turns to me, "call Shane. He'll have to deal with this." He says as my heart pounds. "Dolph…" I say, my voice catching with emotion. "Just call Shane." He repeats, "everything will be fine." I'm not sure if he is trying to reassure himself or me. I shake my head. "No…this is insane." I say approaching the cops and stepping in front of Dolph. "Why are you doing this? He has never laid a hand on me!" I yell. "Ma'am, step aside." I shake my head. "No. You have no right to take him. He has nothing to do with the bruises. This is bullshit." I spat. "Ma'am, if you don't move we will have to take you in for interring with an arrest." The cop gives me another warning, grabbing my arm and trying to move me out of the way. "Hey! Don't touch her!" Dolph yells shoving me behind him and putting a hand on the cop's chest to stop him from advancing on me. The cops immediately slam Dolph into the wall and throw him in handcuffs "Relax! We were trying to do this calmly without cuffs but you forced our hand. Now calm down or we will put cuffs on her too!" the cops warn as I stand in shock at the sight of Dolph in cuffs. "Ma'am, you can come with us if you promise to relax." I nod throwing on a pair of shoes and grabbing my phone and the key to our room. I dial Shane as we walk towards the elevators but he doesn't answer. I'm not surprised seeing the late hour on my phone. I keep dialing all the way to the police station and really begin to panic when he hasn't answered as we arrive there.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The cops pull Dolph from the car and I follow closely behind phone in hand still desperately trying to reach Shane. They lead us through the lobby of the station before they force me away from Dolph as they continue on to the back with him. I try to follow but my path is blocked and soon I lose sight of where they lead Dolph. In my panic I don't notice three very familiar people standing and watching me. "J?" I hear Ravyn's confused voice and I turn to see her, AJ and Shane. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asks. "The cops came pounding on our door…they think Dolph is abusing me because of the bruises. I tried telling them they are from work but they wouldn't listen!" I ramble desperately before my brain slows down enough to register an important detail, "wait…what the hell are YOU doing here?"

She tells me how the cops came to their hotel room hours ago because someone called in a noise complaint because her and AJ were arguing. Those cops then jumped to the same assumptions of abuse because of her bruises. Shane goes to the back to try and get Dolph off, luckily he has the video of the match where I got hit in the eye by Corbin having used the same evidence to get AJ off. "Why the fuck is this happening?!" I groan watching Shane walk away. "I have no idea…but Twitter is going to blow up once this gets out." Ravyn says. "I think we can guess WHY this is happening…or more importantly WHO is making it happen." AJ says sounding pissed. I pace, attempting to get a glimpse of where Shane went hoping to catch a glimpse of Dolph. I stop, turning to look at AJ, taking in what he just said. "Do you really think that even Corey would stoop this low? I mean no offense I guess It make sense for you two…but Dolph and I?" I ask carefully. "He is probably using you to get to me." Ravyn reasons. Her words make sense and I'm suddenly filled with rage. "I'm going to kill him." I growl. "He's fucking with four people's careers all because he wants to get laid?! Please tell me I can kill him." I'm fuming as AJ looks around nervously, "maybe here and now isn't the best place to be rationalizing his death." He warns me quietly as I go back to pacing.

"This is all my fault." Ravyn says and I turn to her and I can see the guilt etched all over her face. "No." I say sternly. "It's his fault. You did nothing wrong." I tell her as Shane comes around the corner with a very pissed off looking Dolph. As soon as he is close enough I rush into his arms. "Thank god! Are you okay?" He returns the hug and kisses me gently on the forehead. "No. There is nothing okay about this. What the hell is going on?" He asks crossing his arms. "We've got a theory, but nothing concrete." AJ tells him. Dolph just shakes his head. "Uh huh…and does this theory involve everyone's least favorite scumbag?" He asks as Ravyn nods as a very tired Shane comes up having signed all the paperwork so that we are now all free to go.

I wedge myself in the backseat of Shane's car between Ravyn and Dolph while AJ sits up front. No one says a word all the way back to the hotel and the ride up on the elevator is just as silent. We get to our room and Dolph goes and sits on the edge of the bed putting his head in hands. I sit down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off and goes and lays down on his side of the bed with his back to me. I start to say something but then think better of it and lay down on my side and try go back to sleep.

I never fall back asleep as my alarm goes off. I turn it off and sit up slowly glancing over my shoulder at Dolph who still has his back to me. I don't know what to say to him, "Dolph…" I start as he sits up but he goes straight into the bathroom shutting the door. I hear the shower turn on and I sigh, guess I'm getting the silent treatment. I pack my bags and sit on the bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. He comes out with a towel around his waist and gets dressed putting his hair up into a bun and tucking it up under a hat never once looking at me. "Dolph…" I say again as he zips up his bag. "Dolph please talk to me." I practically beg as he grabs his bags and walks out the door. I bite my lower lip fighting back tears as I grab my bags and follow him.

I catch up to him just as he rounds the corner to the elevators. We clear the corner and find Zack waiting. "Bro…what is this I'm seeing all over Twitter that you got arrested last night?" Zack laughs obviously thinking it's a mistake but the glare that Dolph shoots him immediately sobers him up. "It's true?!" The elevator doors ding open and Dolph steps on leaving us behind. Zack looks at me and I nod sadly at him before stepping onto the elevator.

At the arena after a tense and silent bus ride, Dolph takes off leaving Zack and I behind. "Ok…what the hell happened last night?" Zack asks and I tell him the whole story. "Will you keep an eye on him today?" I ask him. "Of course. He'll come around just give him some space." He tries to comfort me. "Space…right." I say sadly and head off to the women's locker room. The moment I step through the doors everyone's eyes are on me obviously hearing what had happened by now. I spy Ravyn sitting alone at the far side of the locker room so I head over to be with her. "You look like you spent the night in the slammer." I try to joke attempting to break the ice. Ravyn doesn't even react but instead she looks at me sadly. "I think AJ is rethinking our relationship." I'm shocked by this. I sink down onto the bench next to her, "are you serious?" She nods. "We got into a huge fight at the hotel. He's sick of all the drama." She states sounding completely crushed as she stares at her boots. "He asked if I attract the drama or if I'm the cause of it…I mean he was almost arrested and the world thinks he's abusive now because of me." I struggle to find the right words, "damn…" I stammer. "Hopefully he will calm down with some time." I say echoing Zack's advice to me. "This can't last forever. I would like to think that he wouldn't bail on you because of this…I thought he was better than that." I admit disappointed in AJ's actions. Ravyn sighs, sitting back into the locker, "I mean I can't blame him. It's been one thing after another since we got together." I put a comforting hand on her knee not knowing to say. "I'm probably going to stay with Tyler tonight." She admits to me and I'm struck by an idea.

"How about a girl's night?" I suggest. Ravyn seems unsure, "I don't want to kick Dolph out of his room. That seems unfair." I shrug, "Yeah well, he could probably use some space, he's not the happiest of people right now either. We could just always get our own room." She likes this idea so we decide to go ahead with our plans. I'm not working on the show tonight so I spend the night hiding out in the locker room while everyone filters in and out and I catch the odd glances from some of my coworkers. Nikki in particular seems to be the most judgmental of all. Not being able to handle her glances and sighs of disgust I stand up and grab my bags leaving the locker room and head outside. I board the empty bus and grab a seat at the very back of the bus and wait for the show to end.

I meet Ravyn in the lobby of the hotel and we get ourselves a new room. "I um…I need to go get my other bag out of Dolph's room. I'll be to the room in a minute." I tell Ravyn when we reach the elevators. I push the button for Dolph's floor and get off when the doors open. I reach the room and unlock it with my key. Dolph is sitting on the bed looking at his phone when I walk in. He glances up for a second but then glances right back down at his phone. "Ravyn and I are getting our own room for the night." I tell him, hoping for some sort of reaction but am not surprised when I get nothing. "I just came to get my bag…" still nothing. "Dolph…" I say firmly and he finally looks up from his phone but the look in his eyes just breaks my heart. I grab my bags and leave as quick as I can.

I allow myself the short elevator ride to the floor that my new room is on to be upset but the moment the elevator doors open I get my emotions in check determined to have a good time tonight. I take one last nerve settling breath before I open the door. I take my bags over to the corner of the room and turn around to see Ravyn watching me from her bed. "So…how did it go?" She asks me quietly and I shrug. "He didn't have much to say." Understatement of the century. "He's been pretty silent since we got back to the hotel last night." I tell her down playing the silent treatment I've been getting. Ravyn rolls her eyes. "Men. Come on, let's order room service and drink away our feelings." I grin. "I'm down for that. I also thought maybe it would be fun to watch our debuts. Go back to a time when things were simple and drama free." I suggest and Ravyn agrees loving the idea.

We order every type of potato variety of food off the room service menu and tons of booze. We change into comfy clothes and sit on one of the beds as I pull out my laptop. I log onto the WWE Network and find the first Smackdown Live episode after Summerslam. My heart skips a beat when within the opening few seconds of the broadcast Dolph graces the screen. He is sitting in a chair hanging his head as Corbin, Rowan, Crews and Rhyno stand around him talking. I feel Ravyn tense as AJ's voice booms from off camera before he steps on screen bragging about having beat John Cena on Sunday. AJ then notices the sad looking Dolph. "Did Dolph and AJ…" Ravyn starts as AJ gets in Dolph's face and makes fun of him for not successfully becoming WWE Champion in his match with Dean Ambrose on Sunday causing Dolph to leap from his chair headbutting AJ and throwing some punches before they get separated. "Yeah…it looks like they did. How did we never realize they worked together that night?" I ask. "I mean I guess we were probably too nervous to even notice…and we weren't dating them yet." She rationalizes as I skip ahead a bit and find the whole women's division in the ring with Daniel Bryan as they debut the Smackdown Live Women's Title. "Shit…I forgot that the title is as new as we are." I joke and Ravyn seems just as shocked. "Really? Wow, I thought for sure that was way before us." Ravyn ponders. "I guess we forget the draft was only a month before we got called up. It feels like forever." I remind her before fast forwarding again.

When I stop AJ is in the ring once again bragging about having beat John Cena. "Do you…uh…do you want me to skip this?" I ask noting the sad look on Ravyn's face. "Yeah can we?" she pleads but before I can fast forward the shot switches to show a very pissed off Dolph marching down the ramp pushing past the refs that are trying to stop him. Daniel Bryan comes out next and makes a match pitting the boys against each other in the main event with number one contender stipulations on the line. "Huh…who would have thought that we would end up dating the two guys that main evented the show we debuted on." I muse. "That is actually pretty crazy." Ravyn agrees. "Okay, enough of the boys. We are supposed to be escaping them." I say.

I finally find my match against Carmella. "Hey…aren't you working Mella in the tournament finals?" Ravyn observes. "Oh hey! I am. Funny how things work out…because you went on to beat Naomi for the title." I say referring to her debut match against Naomi which I switch to as my match ends. "Damn! You're right. Can we watch my title match with her next? Then we can compare the two. I can't wait to see the differences between your matches with Carmella." Ravyn asks. "Definitely!" I tell her glad to see that she sounds a little happier.

We watch matches late into the night even going back to our NXT days. We fall asleep in the wee hours of the morning once all the booze and potatoes are gone. Our wake up call comes way too early for either of our liking. We stumble around gathering our things so we can go down and meet the buses. I yawn as the elevator doors open and we step out into the lobby. As we come around the corner I stop dead in my tracks causing Ravyn to slam into me. She follows my gaze and we both take in the sight of Dolph leaning against a big stuffed chair in the lobby with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his St. Eds hoodie. His gaze is on his shoes but he must feel us watching him because he looks up and his blue eyes meet mine.

Ravyn elbows me in the ribs, "I think someone wants to talk…" she encourages me. "What if he wants to argue?" "I worry out loud. "I'm not ready for that. Especially in a hotel lobby in front of all our coworkers." I look around and it feels like the whole locker room is meandering around. "He doesn't look like he wants to fight." She says, "besides he's smarter than that. If he wanted to pick a fight he wouldn't do it in public setting like this." She assures me. "I guess we will see…meet me for a work out at the arena?" I ask finally breaking my gaze from Dolph as Ravyn hugs me. "Of course. I'll see you there." She grabs her bags and walks off.

I take a deep breath and walk up to Dolph. "Hey." He says. "Hi." I answer shyly. "I'm sorry." He says next and that surprises me. "You don't have to be sorry. It was a fucked-up situation. You deserve to be upset." I tell him but he shakes his head. "No. I didn't have to shut you out. It wasn't your fault, you didn't deserve how I treated you." He touches my cheek and I lean into his touch closing my eyes. "Forgive me?" He pleads. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "There is nothing to forgive." He grins at me and kisses me again before wrapping me in a tight hug. "I'm still sorry anyways." He murmurs into my hair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I don't see much of Ravyn outside of the arenas over the next couple of days as we travel from Australia to New Zealand. She's been staying with Tyler and I have been texting him constantly checking up on her and he assures me that he is looking after her. We have an off day coming up and we have an epic day planned in Hobbiton. Ravyn, Dolph, Zack, Tyler and I all head off to go on our own Middle Earth adventure.

We finish off the tour and make the long journey back to the states where we have a day off before Smackdown Live in San Francisco. Dolph and I stick to lounging around the hotel exhausted from all the travel. We venture out briefly to see the infamous Golden Gate Bridge and to get something to eat. Back at the hotel I'm slowly starting to fall asleep with my head on Dolph's chest as we watch TV. "Babe…" he says quietly, "hmmm," I murmur barely awake. "You know I love you right?" he asks and I turn my head to look at him. "Of course I know…I love you too." I tell him slightly confused by where all this coming from. He smiles, "good. I just wanted to make sure you knew." He turns off the TV and wraps me in his arms. "After Australia I never want there to be any doubt." He ads and I sigh sitting up to look him in the eye, "babe, you had every right to be upset." I tell him caressing his cheek. "I handled it poorly. None of it was your fault and I took it out on you and I'm so…" I cut him by crashing my lips into his with a deep kiss. "Just shut up and kiss me." I tell him breathlessly and he's all to happy to comply.

The kisses become deeper and more intense as I run my fingers through his hair. I pull away eyeing him with a smirk reaching down for the waistband of his shorts. I get his shorts off and then go for the underwear all while never breaking eye contact. His hands move to my hips as he begins to work my clothes off too. I smirk at him and lean down to start kissing him again. He flips me over in one quick motion so that he is now on top as he rips my shirt off over my head. I claw at his back arching my back in pleasure as Dolph kisses my neck. Everything around me seems to stop and it's only the two of us that matter.

I sit in the locker room putting on my gear when the locker room door opens. I look up to see Ravyn walk in with a radiant smile on her face. I smirk knowingly as she comes over the locker next to mine and starts digging through her bag. "Hey friend, what's going on?" I ask as she continues smiling pulling a boot from her bag. "Corey and Corbin cornered me in the hall…" she pauses and I'm confused by why this would have her smiling. "AJ saved the day like a knight in shining armor. I think things are going to be okay between us." Now I'm beaming. I figured this was the only thing that would make her smile like that. "Good. I was hoping he would come around. Now I don't have to kick his ass for hurting you." I joke as she laughs. "I'll keep that offer in my back pocket though. In case we ever fight again." I nod, "deal." I say as Alexa Bliss enters the locker room. "I have to go match plan with Lexi. See you in gorilla?" she agrees. She is going to be doing commentary during the semifinal match a couple of matches before me.

Alexa and I plan our match before I go about finishing to get ready for the show. I head to gorilla with Dolph to watch the other semifinal match between Becky and Carmella. I smile at AJ who is already there. I'm glued to the monitor watching the match and listening to Ravyn on commentary when a monumental bombshell is dropped. They announce on live TV that the match for the women's title is going to be a ladder match. My jaw drops, "did…did they just say ladder match?" I ask in shock turning to the boys who are both grinning. "They said ladder match babe." Dolph confirms as the bell rings ending the match. I squeal and leap into his arms totally freaking out. A few moments later Ravyn comes to the back and we both jump up and down freaking out over the news. "Holy shit dude! We are going to be in a ladder match at Wrestle-fucking-mania!" I exclaim. "This just keeps getting better and better!" "A ladder match…damn!" She says in shock. I grin. "The idea of pain and carnage has never made me happier." I joke. "That's basically how I feel about destruction and painful carnage all the time." She jokes back with a wink. "Let's just try not to murder each other." She adds and I grin mischievously, "Oh, we are so going to murder each other and it is going to be brilliant." I correct her as the boys exchange nervous glances about how easily we are discussing causing pain to each other. "You're right that would be a hell of way to win your first title that's for sure." I laugh nervously, "yeah right…we will see about that. This is my first time even gunning for a title. Not sure they would hand it over to me that easily." I say realistically.

We discuss our ladder match while we watch Breezango's match. My match with Alexa is right after theirs. Alexa and I have a great match which Ravyn comes down part way through and does her best to try and distract me. Despite her efforts I manage to get the win and advance into the finals against Carmella.

Back at the hotel that night I can't stop smiling, "so, you'll coach me on how to be in a ladder match right?" I ask Dolph as he crawls into bed next me. As soon as he is settled I curl up into his side. He chuckles, "of course. I' so proud of you. This is going to be a huge experience for both of you." He tells me. "I still can't believe it. A couple of weeks ago I didn't even think I would be on the card for Mania…now I have a history making match and it's for the title…" I say still in awe of the situation ahead of me. "Hey if things go well we could both walk out of Mania with gold around our waists." He says referring to his triple threat IC title match against AJ and Corbin.

We close out the loop in Oregon ad board a red eye flight to Arkansas. Jet lag is killing me by the time we land and I can't wait to get to the hotel and crash. After the weekend loop we head to Atlanta for Smackdown Live, the last one before Mania. At the house show the night before Ravyn and I came to the horrific realization that neither of us have bought a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony coming up in a few days. After my disastrous outing with Nikki I had completely put the thought of needing a dress out of my mind. AJ suggested a few places where we could go shopping so I meet Ravyn in the lobby of my hotel and we go grab some breakfast before we start shopping.

It is much more fun to dress shop with Ravyn, but I'm still overwhelmed by the idea of buying a gown. We strike out in the first two stores we try and just as we considering giving up walk past a store a dress in the window catches my eye. We go in the store and I find the dress on a rack and pull my size off the rack, "you definitely need to try that on." Ravyn encourages me as she browses for something of her own to try on. I head into the dressing room and slip the flowy fabric of the dress over my head and let it slide down to the floor. I adjust the spaghetti straps on my shoulders and turn to look in the mirror. The dress starts at the top with a brilliant shade of turquoise until it transitions into a beautiful shade of pink around the knees. It is accented around the high waistline with a pretty jeweled belt. I step out of the dressing room to use the more complex mirror system. As I am looking in the mirror Ravyn steps out of a dressing room behind me. I grin at the sight of her in a purple plaid corset top dress with a black skirt. She is grinning back at me and I know that we have both found our dresses.

We change back into our clothes and head up front to make our purchases. On the way to the counter I'm digging through my purse for my wallet when Ravyn stops me, "J…I think you need these…" I turn around to see her holding up a pink sequined Converse shoes. I can't help the squeal that escapes me at how perfect these shoes are, not to mention they solve my conundrum of not wanting to wear heels. I immediately snatch a pair in my size and we go pay.

Ravyn drops me off at the hotel on her way back to AJ's house with a promise to meet up at the arena later. I unlock the door to my room and find it empty. I lay the garment bag with the dress across the bed and go to my luggage to figure out how I am going to get this dress back to Orlando without completely destroying it. The door opens behind me, "hey! You are back!" Dolph exclaims when he sees me. "And you found a dress!" I hear the garment bag rustle and turn to see him trying to open it. "No! You can't see it!" I yell jumping up to stop him. He chuckles, "babe…it's not a wedding dress." He teases me and I blush. "I know…I just want it to be a surprise." I rationalize and he backs off. "If that's what you want."

We head to the arena for the show. I meet with Carmella to plan our match for the finals in the women's title tournament. We do our best to plan a spectacular match worthy of the final Smackdown before Wrestlemania. I change into my gear and head to hair and makeup where Ravyn and Carmella already are and we discuss the irony of how my debut match was against Carmella and now here we are battling for a title shot. As the Glam Squad finishes up I see Dolph standing a little ways away watching me. I smile and get up out of the makeup chair and bounce over to him. "Hi!" I say kissing him, "walk me to gorilla?" He offers me his arm and I like mine through his and we head off to gorilla.

Carmella goes to the ring first and I take a deep breath as my music hits. Carmella and I put on a fantastic battle full of false finishes before I finally get the pin and my music plays. I climb one of the turnbuckles and point to the Wrestlemania sign hanging from the rafters of the arena. I climb down from the corner and before I can make another move I get blasted from behind. I fall to my knees and am quickly yanked back up by my hair. I spin around and see Ravyn and try to return the attack but a swift kick to the gut stops any offense I was able to muster. She hooks my arms behind my back and delivers a double arm DDT right onto her title belt.

My forehead slides across the jeweled championship and instantly I know I'm bleeding. Ravyn uses the toe of her boot to roll me onto my back as I sell the move. She grabs a fistful of my hair as the blood trickles down my face. I'm shocked as Ravyn runs a finger across my bloody forehead and it takes all my will power to keep my eyes squeezed shut and not look at what she is doing. She drops me back to the mat and I risk opening an eye a crack and see her standing over me her face covered in my blood raising the title over her head. She rolls out of the ring and goes up the ramp as a ref slides into the ring and presses a towel to my head. He helps me out of the ring and back through the curtain.

Ravyn is the first one to reach me when I get to the back. "J! I'm so sorry!" She frantically apologizes. "I didn't mean to bust you open I swear!" I can't help but laugh. "It's okay. I'm fine." I assure her as Dolph finally gets to check on me. He pulls the towel back slightly to check the wound. "Did it look good at least?" I ask and Dolph chuckles, "it looked great." He assures me. "but, I wonder how much they used after crazy here wiped your blood all over her face." He says with a nod to Ravyn. AJ assures us they will use the footage with Mania only a few days away. Road Dogg steps up to our group, "J, you okay?" he asks sounding concerned. I smile and assure him that I am okay. "Go get checked out my Doc." He insists and I nod in agreement.

Dolph puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me towards the trainer's room. Doc is already waiting for us, "let me see." He says with a sigh and I remove the towel. He assesses the wound, "looks like you are in store for a couple more stitches. That's what six this year?" he asks and I shrug, "I'm trying to catch up to him in the stitch count but doing it two at a time." I joke lighting touching the big scar over Dolph's right eyebrow the he got head butting Sheamus.

I get three stitches then hit the showers. We have one more live event in Savannah before we will be driving back to Orlando. We are still a few hours away, I'm driving with Zack riding shotgun. "Hey, there is a Walgreens a couple miles ahead…can we stop?" Zack asks me and I smirk. "What toy are you looking for?" I tease him. "A Star Wars one…" he admits and I laugh. I glance in the rear-view mirror to see Dolph sound asleep with his head lolling onto his shoulder. "Yeah, we can stop." We pull off the highway and head into the store. I grab some drinks while Zack goes to browse the toys. He comes back empty handed and we head back to the car. As we get back on the highway Zack's phone buzzes with the Ghost Busters theme. I glance sideways at him and see him smiling in the glow of his phone screen. "You better not be smiling like that at a text from Tyler." I joke and he laughs, almost seeming to be a bit embarrassed. "No…I uh…I've been seeing someone for a couple of months now." He admits. "Aw! How come you haven't told us?" I ask and he shrugs, "wanted to see how things went first. I haven't done this dating while on the road thing for a while so…plus she works for TNA and does lots of Indie shows." I smile, "Good, so she at least knows the business. Are you going to bring her to Mania?" He shakes his head, "Nah, she has a show of her own that day." "Damn. I was hoping to meet her." I tell him. "Maybe we can all do dinner one night before she leaves? Get Miz and Maryse to go too." He suggests. "That sounds great! Hopefully we can work it out with all our Mania appearances. I'm happy for you Broski. You seem happy." I tell him and he smiles at me.

We make it to the apartment after dropping Zack off. We stumble up the stairs and collapse into bed. I snuggle into Dolph's side, "did you know Broski is seeing someone?" I ask sleepily. "I had been wondering." He murmurs. "We are going to all try and go to dinner this week and meet her." I add and Dolph just grunts in response breathing deeply. I smile and lay my head down on his chest as he wraps his arms around me and we both pass out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Dolph and I get up early in order to head to the hotel where all the non-Orlando based talent is staying. The company has set up a conference room where we are to go get our schedules for Axxess appearances and all the media obligations we have to do in the days leading up to Wrestlemania. I groan as my schedule shows that I am booked pretty solid all the way till Sunday. I leave Dolph who is going to go with Zack to the gym since I have plans to meet Ravyn at the Performance Center. On my way out of the conference room I am stopped by Mark Carrano who is standing with Nikki and a camera crew from Total Divas. "Ah! There she is! How are you feeling heading into your first Mania?" he asks rubbing his hands together grinning. I catch Nikki rolling her eyes out of the corner of my eye which makes me smile. "I am so ready. I'm nervous, but excited." I tell him. "Isn't it great?" He says turning to Nikki, "we are going to be making history with our women's division this year!" He says excitedly as she plasters a huge fake smile to her face, "It is amazing." She says and I can detect a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I hope you really are ready, you don't want to embarrass yourself on the big stage." She tells me not even bother trying to hide the attitude from her voice. "Okay…" Carrano says his eyes shifting between the two of us obviously sensing the tension. "I'm sure JJ will be great. She has more than earned this opportunity." Carrano tells Nikki who just rolls her eyes again and leaves. "Well…good luck at Mania." Carrano tells me quickly before he too walks away. I just shrug and head off to go meet Ravyn.

I walk into the Performance Center to find Ravyn sitting on the edge of the ring waiting for me. We get right to work planning some spots for the match, taking extra care to work with the ladders. One of my greatest fears of this match is looking awkward carrying the ladder around. After a few hours we are both exhausted so we take a quick breather. We sit on the apron catching our breath as I take a huge drink of water. "I can't believe Mania is only three days away…" she observes taking a sip of water. "I'm not going to lie…I'm freaking out." I admit laughing nervously. Ravyn agrees with me, admitting that she is nervous too. "I never dreamed we would be in this caliber of match at Mania together…let alone our first one. Talk about dreams coming true." I beam happily. "We're sure lucky. We've come a long way and the company must trust us a lot to let us have a ladder match." She says unable to contain her excitement. "I just hope we can pull it off." I worry out loud.

I take another drink of water as Ravyn looks to be struggling with something to say. "Hey J…" she starts, sounding nervous, "how would you feel if I left Florida?" She finally blurts out and I can't help but smile. "I'll only allow it if this conversation is going where I think it's going." I say as she blushes, "AJ sort of asked me to move in with him last night when I was complaining about never being home." She explains. "It's a huge step for both of you, especially after all the crap that has happened the last few months." I try to encourage her sensing her doubt, "if you feel it's the right thing to do then you should go for it." She sighs, "I'm not sure if it's the right move, but I think it's worth the risk." She admits, "I just didn't want to leave you alone without any warning." She adds and I chuckle, "Hey, it's like you said, we are never here. Don't worry about me. I have Dolph and sometimes we stay in Phoenix anyways. Besides, we see each other more at the arenas than we do during off days anyways. Nothing will change." I rationalize as she smiles at me. "Thanks friend. I think that was the push I needed."

We get back to work in the ring for a while longer before calling it a day. I clean up before I head off to do my first Axxess signing which luckily is with Dolph. Most of the fans are fantastic, glad to be taking part in the Wrestlemania festivities. There are a few creeps who drop snide comments about the damn photo causing Dolph to tense up every time but he manages to keep his cool and just ignore them. We finish the signing a couple hours later and head to do a sit-down interview with Renee for the WWE Network. We cover all sorts of topics from our relationship to our careers. Dolph and Renee have such an amazing chemistry that the whole interview just feels like three friends hanging out. Renee asks me how I'm feeling heading into such a historic match, "to say that I'm nervous would be an understatement Renee." I chuckle, "I'm actually starting to freak out. I've always been a huge fan of ladder matches and to be able to be in the first ever women's ladder match on the grand stage of Wrestlemania? Talk about pressure." I tell her truthfully. "Well, you have a great knowledge base of ladder match tips at your disposal. Dolph how do you feel about the match? You've had some incredible ladder matches in your career." She says to Dolph, "oh stop Renee." He says pretending to be embarrassed before he gets serious. "No, in all seriousness, I'm very proud of her. Not everyone gets an opportunity like this and in my completely professional and unbiased opinion no one deserves it more than she does." He praises causing me to blush. We chat some more about ladder matches before ending the interview.

After the interview with Renee we head to radio row where several sports podcasts and local media are set up and we move down the line answering the same questions over and over again. How do I feel about the match? What went wrong in my friendship with Ravyn? Am I afraid of getting hurt? And so on and so on. By the time I reach the end I am spent. I find Dolph who had finished before I did chatting with Chris Jericho. "Hey! You survived your first media marathon!" Jericho jokes as I approach. "Barely. I'm glad I won't have to do that again for a year." I say with a yawn. "You wouldn't mind doing one more would you? I was just telling Dolph that I'd like to have both of you on my show." Jericho asks. "Oh yeah? I'd love to do that! I love your show." I tell him excitedly. "Babe…he was hoping to do it tonight…" Dolph says carefully and realization hits that my night just got longer. "Oh…" I say unsure at first because of how exhausted I am. "You know what…let's do it. It would be an honor to be on Talk is Jericho." I agree.

We make plans for Jericho to get his recording equipment and then just meet us back at my apartment where we would have a late dinner and record the show. We set up is equipment on my coffee table and after we eat we settle in on my coach with drinks and kick off the show. He starts off by introducing and setting the scene of us hanging out in my apartment and it being just a few days away from Wrestlemania. We start with the basics, a brief history of my wrestling background, spending time discussing my training with Jericho's friend Lance Storm, before covering how I made my way to the WWE. "So how long have you two been dating now?" he asks next. Dolph and I both glance at each other grinning, "around 6 months?" Dolph says first and I nod. "That sounds about right." I agree. "How did it happen? Who asked who? Dish on the juicy details!" Jericho asks as if we are gossiping in a high school cafeteria and I laugh. "He started harassing me while I was eating breakfast at the hotel one morning." I tease. "We just started talking one morning and it became a daily thing for us to eat breakfast together for a few weeks which then morphed into me riding with him and Broski and so on…it just sort of happened." I say as Dolph shakes his head. "No, you are leaving out some parts. We had a dinner date, and I was a complete gentleman and brought you an ice pack when you had hurt your hip." Dolph adds and I grin. "Just making sure you remembered babe." I say with a smirk. "Okay, you two are disgustingly cute." Jericho quips and I laugh.

We talk a lot more about our relationship before transitioning into the drama that unfolded on Total Divas. The first episode with the car accident in Japan aired just last night. "You were really lucky in that crash, weren't you?" I'm quiet for a moment, thinking back to that day. "We really were. The rush hour traffic in Japan was some of the craziest I have ever experienced. That car was barreling towards us so fast that I barely had a chance to react. If they had hit our car any further back the impact would have been right at my door…well let's just say it could have been a lot worse." I admit as Dolph takes my hand giving it a squeeze. Jericho sees this and turns the questions to Dolph, "Now Dolph what was running through your mind when you found out what happened?" Dolph sighs, "we didn't really know what had happened. They had trouble getting a call to the arena where I was waiting for her, she was supposed to have teamed with Zack and I, but they were running late getting back. We knew something had happened but didn't know what. They gathered all of us guys together and told us a whole lot of nothing. It was a long hour of worry, which wasn't helped when we saw Doc go sprinting by on his way to go to the scene which just made my imagination starting running wild with all these horrible scenarios of what was going on." His voice is heavy with emotion as he recounts the day. "They got back just as I was supposed to be going to the ring, I was refusing to go until I saw her, which got me in some trouble but there was no way I would have been able to work not knowing." He adds. Now it's my turn to squeeze his hand, "Luckily everyone was okay." Jericho says expressing all our thoughts.

I'm thankful when the Total Divas talk doesn't turn into the fight in Mexico as Jericho transitions us into the next topic. "We are 72 hours away from your very first Wrestlemania, and what away to make your debut. The first ever women's ladder match for the title. You aren't afraid of heights are you?" I laugh, "luckily no. I'm excited but nervous at the same time. I am huge ladder match fan thanks to the Hardyz, Dudleys, and Edge and Christian from back in the day. Then there is this guy right here who in my completely unbiased opinion has had some of the best ladder matches in recent years." I brag. "I'm going to try and watch as many ladder matches as I can in my little bit of free time over the next couple of days between all my appearances." I add "Do you feel having Dolph in your corner for advice is a huge advantage for you over Ravyn?" he questions. "I certainly hope so. Winning my first ever title in a history making match at Wrestlemania would be the biggest accomplishment of my life." I admit. "You are good friends with Ravyn right?" Jericho asks and I laugh nervously not sure if I should stick with kayfabe or not. I hate kayfabe so screw it. "Yes, she is my best friend. She actually is two floors below us right now still living in the apartment we used to share before I moved up here." I say which seems to shock Jericho. "Really? And you've been friends a long time right?" "Ten years. I ran away from the states right after I turned 18. I had scrapped together as much money as I could to buy a junker of a car, packed the few belongings I had after spending eight years in foster care…" Jericho interrupts me his eyes wide. "You were in foster care?" He sounds stunned. "Do you mind if I ask why?" he asks carefully. "No, it's fine. It's no secret. My mom split when I was really young and when I was 10 my dad went to jail. I haven't seen either of them sense then." I tell him matter of factly. "Wow…I had no idea." He seems stunned, unsure of what to say next. "Really, it's okay. The whole situation has shaped who I am today and lead me down this path. I wouldn't change anything." I try to reassure him.

"So, you went to Canada and met Ravyn, did you become friends right away?" He asks changing the subject. "Believe it or not, no. There was only a couple of women there when I arrived so when we first met there was a little bit professional animosity. We were the others competition. We didn't dislike each other, but we also didn't take any steps to be friendly with each other. I was actually living in my car when I first got to Calgary. After travel expenses and paying for training I didn't have money for a hotel and I was having trouble getting a job since I didn't have a work visa. It was late fall so it was already starting to get pretty cold at night…she caught me one night, I'd been hiding it from everyone you see, and she took me out for French fries, we are both potato addicts. She let me crash with her and even helped me get dual citizenship so I could find a job and we've been inseparable ever since. We spent the next five years working the indy scene before we both got recruited to NXT together, spent the last five years there before we both got called up to Smackdown Live together and now here we are heading into Wrestlemania together, it just blows my mind every time I say it out loud. I don't think it will sink in for me until I am making my way down the ramp on Sunday that this match is really happening."

We make some more small talk before ending the podcast. We talked so long that it is now really late and I have to be up early to do a signing, plus an afternoon signing with Ravyn before we have to get ready for hall of fame.

I wake up early and head to axxess for my solo signing. I have loved getting to have all this extra time with the fans the last couple of days. Their enthusiasm and excitement has been contagious as they come through for autographs and selfies. They come through the line and get 8x10s signed, some though bring fan art which is incredible. I have a short break before I have a three-hour signing with Ravyn at noon. They sit us at opposite ends of an extra-long table. The fans cheer as we take our sets, me sitting at the entrance of the line so the fans would be meeting me first as they begin filing their way onto the stage.

I smile brightly as a little girl hands me half of a friendship necklace telling me that the other half is for Ravyn and that she hopes we can be friends again. I thank her, putting the necklace on and telling her that maybe we would be some day. I watch out of the corner of my eyes as the girl moves down the table to Ravyn and hands her the other half of the necklace. I can tell she is trying to not break character while at the same time not bringing the little girl to tears.

The end of our signing is signaled by the appearance of Renee and a WWE camera crew for the next part of my day. We wind up the signing and Ravyn disappears behind the curtain lining the back of the stage as Renee comes up to me. I stand next to Renee as the camera begins to roll. "JJ…even though you and Ravyn came up through NXT together, got called up to the main roster at the same time, and with Ravyn missing six months of action with a shoulder injury YOU are the one being considered the underdog, how does that make you feel?" She asks shifting the microphone in my direction. "You know Renee…I've been considered the underdog throughout my entire career. I'm the good little worker that's always there to put on a good match but always gets looked over to make that next step into the title picture. I had to scratch and claw my way into this match. I beat the best there was, the best there is and the best there ever will be, Natalya in the first round! She's a past champion and future hall of famer in my opinion, then I had to beat another former champ in Alexa Bliss before finally putting away Carmella in the final round. I EARNED my way to Wrestlemania and Renee I'll be damned if I don't put every ounce of fight I have into that match. I'll climb those ladders until I physically can't climb anymore, and when I win…well it will just prove that the underdog can win the big fight."

I just finish my sentence as I get blasted from behind as Ravyn comes bursting back through the curtain attacking me. She kicks me repeatedly while I am down as the crowd gasps in shock. She grabs my hair pulling me up to my feet lifting me up for a powerbomb. She hesitates just a moment letting it sink into the crowd what she is about to do before power bombing me through the table we had just finished signing autographs at. She stands over me smirking out at the crowd as they boo loudly before she disappears back behind the curtain. I'm helped to the back by a couple of security guards, making sure I give a reassuring wave to the fans.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I quickly leave Axxess and head home. Ravyn and I have Lindy Sue from the glam squad coming over to help us get ready for the Hall of Fame festivities tonight. I rush upstairs saying a quick hello to Dolph and AJ who are chilling on the couch in my apartment watching TV. I grab the garment bag containing my dress and rush back downstairs letting myself into Ravyn's apartment. "Hey friend! I'm here!" I call out as I walk in, draping the dress over the back of a kitchen chair and flopping onto Ravyn's couch.

She walks out of the bedroom grinning, "hey friend! The boys all settled upstairs?" she asks sitting down next to me. "Yeah, they were just lounging on the couch watching TV. Damn boys only needing five minutes to get ready while we have to primp for hours." I joke, groaning as Ravyn laughs. "Seriously. Lindy Sue should be here in a little bit for the primping since we can't be left to our own devices for such an occasion." She says truthfully. "Thank god for the glam squad. I'd be lost without them. I'd hate to see the look on Nikki's face if I were to show up at hall of fame not looking proper enough." I roll my eyes. "I would never hear the end of it tomorrow." I add, dreading my day with Total Divas tomorrow.

Ravyn laughs, "I'm so glad I don't have to impress anyone. Can you imagine her face if AJ and I showed up together?" She asks with a hint of humor in her voice and I grin, easily able to imagine the look. "It would be epic. I think she gets nervous anytime anyone shows up that could supplant her and Cena as the WWE's power couple." Now it's Ravyn's turn to roll her eyes. "I hope those two just get engaged and stay off TV for a while, leave someone else some time to shine." She says hopefully and I have to agree. "The peace and quiet would be nice, although I would still have to deal with her on Divas if I stay with the show next season." I admit. "So, you haven't decided yet?" Ravyn asks and I shrug. "I haven't really thought about it. Too many other things going on. I'm planning to sit down with Dolph and talk it over after all the Mania buzz dies down." I say. "I can't wait to watch the show and see how ridiculous the editing is." She says elbowing me in the ribs and I cringe. "The Mexico ep airs in two weeks and I'm dreading the backlash from it." I admit as Ravyn groans. "That whole week sucked. Hopefully people don't get the wrong impression of you. I can only imagine that you've been made to be the bad guy with Nikki being a producer." I sigh, knowing she is right. "It's going to be awful. I kinda don't want Dolph to watch. Hell, I don't want to watch it. You watch it for me and tell me how bad it is." I joke, laughing nervously. "At least it airs after Mania so I can enjoy the weekend. Japan was a good way to start, that accident garnered me some sympathy."

"That will be good for Sunday." Ravyn agrees, "how are you feeling after that table spot earlier? Everything okay?" She asks fussing over me. I laugh, "yeah, no blood this time." I say gesturing to the stitches I got the other night. "The fans went nuts after you left. I wouldn't be surprised if it's already hit social media." I say proudly, glad of the buzz we are making with our match. "Yeah, I'm still sorry about your poor face. I hope the boys will still love us after we mangle each other with ladders." She says laughing. "They damn well better." I say as there is a knock on the door announcing Lindy Sue's arrival.

We let her in and immediately set to work. We set ourselves up in Ravyn's bathroom. I sit on the counter while she sits in the chair going first. We chat idly while Lindy Sue works her magic, artfully applying all the right shades of makeup and curling her colorful hair. Once she is done she slips out of the bathroom to get dressed as I sit down in the chair. Lindy Sue takes the top layers of my hair and works at putting them in a twisted up do, and then straightens my lower layers leaving them to flow down around my shoulders before adding a jeweled headband. She applies a light layer of makeup to my face.

I slip into my dress and put on the pink sequined Converse. Best decision I ever made was getting these shoes instead of forcing myself to wear heels, because knowing me I probably would have rolled an ankle. Ravyn and I snap several selfies and thank Lindy Sue a thousand times over for saving our asses. We text the boys to see if they are ready to go. They respond saying they will meet us downstairs in a few minutes. We gather the last of our things, Ravyn picking her Doc Marten boots up off the floor. "Are you not going to put them on?" I ask her unable to hide the amusement in my voice. "I'll put them on in the limo. I'm in no hurry." I laugh, "we make quite the pair, now let's go see our fellas." I say linking arms with her and leading her out of the apartment.

We head out locking the door behind us. As we step out into the parking lot we find the boys waiting for us. Upon seeing me Dolph's jaw actually drops. I giggle, blushing and look at me feet as Ravyn heads over to the boys, draping an arm around AJ before reaching over to close Dolph's jaw. This seems to snap Dolph out of his stunned stupor and he walks over to me eyeing me up and down. "Wow…" he says taking my hand. "You look beautiful." I grin, still blushing. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I compliment him taking in his appearance. He has his hair slicked back and pulled into a man bun, hot pink button up shirt under a suit jacket, a black tie with skulls on it and black pants with his Converse.

We mingle around outside snapping a few more photos as our limos arrive. I wave goodbye to Ravyn and AJ as Dolph and I climb into one vehicle and they get into another. Dolph and I sip on some cocktails in the limo as we drive to the arena. We pull up to the red carpet surrounded by fans and media galore. The fans cheer as we emerge from the limo and wave. We slowly make our way down the carpet hand in hand posing for pictures and answering countless questions. At the end of the line is a crew from the WWE Network streaming the event live and a smiling Charly Caruso. We stop in front of her and Dolph wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close as we answer her questions about the inductees and how I'm finding my first hall of fame experience before we head inside. I turn back to take in the crowd one last time and my jaw drops when I see Ravyn walking arm and arm with AJ. Once the shock has worn off I smile at the fact that their relationship is now public.

We continue our way down the line of media inside the building, continuing to answer questions. Soon we reach Renee who grins at us as we approach. "you look beautiful!" she says to me but Dolph responds before I can, "well thanks Renee!" he jokes and we both laugh. "Oh you mean her. She does look great doesn't she?" He says kissing my temple. "Awww, you two!" she gushes before moving into her interview which is airing live on the Network. "Wrestlemania could be a huge night for both of you, Dolph you are vying for your 6th Intercontinental Title against AJ Styles and Baron Corbin how do you feel going into that match?" she asks shifting the mic in his direction. "I feel phenomenal! See what I did there?" he jokes as Renee and I both roll our eyes at him. "What about you JJ? How are you feeling after Ravyn put you through a table this morning?" She asks me sounding concerned. "I'm not gonna lie Renee…I'm a little sore. She caught me totally off guard attacking me at Axxess. I think the champ doesn't want me to be 100% going into our match."

Renee asks us a few more questions before we move on to a room full of mingling superstars drinking cocktails. We catch up with Zack, Miz and Maryse and manage to plan an early dinner before NXT Takeover tomorrow so we can meet Zack's girlfriend. After a couple of drinks we head out to take our seats and the ceremonies begin.

I wake up alone, Dolph having left early for an Axxess event. I have a couple of hours to kill before I have to be at the PC to do some filming for Total Divas so I decide to watch some ladder matches on the network. A couple hours later I'm so engrossed in watching a match between Dolph and Luke Harper that I don't even hear Dolph come home until he pauses the TV. "Babe…aren't you supposed to be at the PC?" he asks seeming amused at the panicked look that crosses my face as I realize I am late. "Shit!" I exclaim leaping up off the couch and running back in the bedroom and quickly changing into my workout gear. I sprint out of the apartment promising to be home in time to go to our dinner.

I speed to the PC and run inside all the way to where the girls are hanging out in the ring waiting for me. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" I apologize climbing onto the apron. Nattie, Naomi, Lana, Maryse and Nikki were already working out with Renee hanging out watching on the outside. "We were starting to think you stood us up for a hot morning in with your man." Renee teases as I climb through the ropes to start stretching. "Nah, he was actually up before me to go to Axxess. I spaced out watching ladder matches hoping to get some last-minute inspiration before tomorrow." I tell them.

I finish stretching and we set to work just playing around with moves, chatting about Mania. We discuss our favorite matches and moments as well as matches we would like to see or be in ourselves. Towards the end of our time I take a bump from Naomi and sell the move staying down on the mat catching my breath. We'd been working out for a couple hours by this point and I was spent. Naomi reaches a hand down to help me up, "you good? Don't want to get hurt the day before your big match." She jokes helping me up. "I'm good, thanks." I say with a laugh. "I can't wait to see your match!" Nattie says cheerfully. "You and Ravyn are going to steal the show." I grin at her, "thanks Nat. I'm going to get a bottle of water, I'll be right back." I tell the girls as I climb through the ropes.

I climb out of the ring and make my way to the main area of the PC and walk into the lounge. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, twist off the cap and drink half of it in one go. I jump as the door slams behind me and I turn around to see a fuming Nikki starring daggers into me. "Can I help you with something?" I ask her as she continues to glare. "I can't believe you are being handed this opportunity." She snaps and I narrow my eyes in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask her, not really in the mood for her shit. "How is it that a nobody, with a tainted past is being handed an amazing opportunity?" She snaps and I roll my eyes. "Tainted past? Seriously Nikki?" I laugh, having no idea where her tirade is coming from. "Yes, tainted. Druggie mommy, jailbird daddy…and you are trash just like them. The WWE must just see you as one big charity case, why else would you still be here despite all the negativity that has surrounded you over the last few months." She says smugly. "Wow. Just wow Nikki. You've made some pretty ridiculous accusations before but this is petty, even for you and I'm not going to get into it with you. Not today." I say trying to walk past her but she stops me, grabbing my arm. "Just know that once they use up all they can out of your sob story they will dump you like a bad habit." She says as if she is warning me. "Nikki, just shut up. Your jealousy is getting the better of you and making you look like a fool. It's good thing your gear is red because green is really not a good color on you." I tell her, "now let me get out of here so we can finish up this work out." I say, again trying to move past her but she blocks my way. "No. I want to know why you are still here! Especially after everything I did…" she stops as if she had said too much. "What did you do?" I ask despite myself.

She looks to be having an internal struggle with herself on whether or not to tell me, but then she just explodes. "I have bene trying since Mexico to get you fired!" she screams. "I lied to Carrano about the fight, I conspired with Corey to get a photo leaked that would incriminate you as part of Ravyn's scandal…and Australia…how did getting arrested in a foreign country not get you at least suspended!? No, you get a title match at Wrestlemania." Her words hit me like a ton of bricks and I am instantly filled with rage. "You fucking bitch." I seethe, angrier than I have ever been before in my life. "Do you have any idea what you could have done!? Forget my career but what about Dolph's? He was taken out of that hotel in HANDCUFFS, he really could have been fired over the whole incident! Not only that but you could have gotten him labeled as an abuser for the rest of his life!" I growl at her. "Do you really hate me that much that you had to drag him, and our personal lives into this deep seeded professional jealousy you have of me?" I hiss taking a step towards her but I stop. Over her shoulder I can see all the girls crammed in the doorway watching us with wide eyes. "Just do me a favor, get over yourself and stay the fuck out of my life." I shove my way past her and storm towards the door as the girls scatter getting out of my way.

I storm out of the PC grabbing my bag and stomping out to my car slamming the door and hitting the steering wheel in frustration. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down a bit before I drive home. I'll have to tell Dolph about this before we go to dinner since Maryse will be there after having just witnessed the scene first hand. I groan, this is going to be a long night.

I enter the apartment and find Dolph chilling on the couch. He grins when I walk in but his expression changes when he sees the serious look on my face. "Babe…what's wrong? You didn't get hurt training today?" He asks sounding worried. "No…nothing like that…but something did happen…" I hesitate, trying to choose my next words carefully. I sit down next to him on the couch, "Nikki confronted me at the PC…" Dolph rolls his eyes, "of course it has to do with Nikki. If this is just about hear running her mouth again I don't need to hear it." I shake my head, "no babe…trust me…you want to hear this." I tell him taking a deep breath, "she confronted me and admitted to not only lying to Carrano about what happened in Mexico, but she was also behind the photo leak and…and she was the one that called the cops in Australia…" I trail off letting the information sink in. He's quiet for a moment before he sighs and shakes his head. "What a bitch. Did she say why?" I shrug. "She said she wanted me fired. Apparently, I'm a charity case getting a push because of my sob story, and she can't believe I'm still here. She seemed genuinely pissed that her scheming hadn't gotten me fired. She showed no remorse whatsoever about how it all could have affected you either. I wanted to deck her so bad…" I clench my fists, the anger seeping back into my core. Dolph takes my fist and unclenches it, lacing his fingers through mine before kissing the back of my hand. "Nikki's a bitch, we know this…don't dwell on it. Rumors are that her and Cena are going to be gone after Mania for a while." I can't help but grin at this news. "Good." "Don't let her spoil the weekend, that means she really does win. Put it out of your mind okay?" He pleads with me and I nod, promising him she won't spoil the weekend for me.

We get ready and head out to meet up with everyone at dinner. Maryse immediately brings up the confrontation with Nikki so I rehash the story for everyone and then we spend the rest of the meal getting to know Zack's girlfriend and I instantly like Chelsea.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After a very fun meal Dolph and I split off from the others in order to head to NXT Takeover. We wander around the backstage area chatting with various talent. I leave Dolph chatting with Johnny Gargano as they bond over both being from Cleveland and go stand by one of the monitors. As I am watching Ravyn comes up and joins me. She tells me that she went through Corey's flash drive full of blackmail material which she masterfully managed to get away from in a what could only be described as a heist movie switcheroo plot. "Does she look familiar to you?" She asks showing me a picture of the red-haired woman everyone thought was me. I take her phone from her and carefully examine the woman's face. "I recognize the hair color for sure…her face is familiar too…I just can't place it." I tell her trying to figure out where I know her from. "I know I've seen her backstage once or twice in NXT." Ravyn muses, "maybe she was dating someone?" As soon as she says this I instantly know who it is. "I'm such a fucking idiot! She hangs around Corbin! I completely forgot about her. I hadn't seen her around since Corbin left NXT!" I say finally remembering the woman.

Just as we are finishing our discussion of the photo the boys come up behind us. AJ standing next to Ravyn, their shoulders touching and Dolph drapes an arm over my shoulder. "You tell her about Nikki yet?" He asks and I grimace, since I hadn't but I was just about to. Ravyn rolls her eyes, "what did that broad say now?" I roll my eyes, "Ohhhhh let's just say it's been a day of revelations. That photo we were just discussing? Nikki went to Corey to get it leaked…" I pause when AJ is the one to react angrily first. "What?!" "Bro…that's not even all…" Dolph says and I sigh getting ready to spill all the tea. "She also lied to Carrano about the fight in Mexico in order to try and get me fired…then when that didn't work she got the photo leaked…and then…well when that didn't work…" I pause, my anger rising back to the surface. "She was the 'anonymous caller' that called the cops in Australia saying Dolph was hitting me." I say angrily, starting to shake with anger as Dolph rubs my arm soothingly. "What a fucking bitch!" Ravyn spats, "that's gotta be enough to get her fired right?" she asks and I just shrug. "I dunno. I don't want to mess with it. Dolph said that her and Cena are going to disappear after Mania so I just say good riddance. I just want to move on." I say truthfully as Ravyn rolls her eyes again, "we can only be so lucky." She says as AJ nods in agreement. "It would be nice for the champ to not have to fight for the top spot with Cena." He adds. "I wish they would both just stay away and let the company move on so others can get opportunities. Clearly Nikki gets deranged when others get those opportunities." I say. "Bitch is crazy, and that's coming from me." Ravyn jokes and I grin. "Well, you are a different kind of crazy, but that's why we love you." I tease her as AJ smirks kissing her forehead, "something like that." He jokes earning an eye roll followed by a grin from her. "So, does this mean you're done with Divas after this season?" she asks me and I groan. "That…I still don't know." I admit. "Yeah, we've been weighing all the pros and cons but this info needs to get added into the pile of crap." Dolph adds. "I also want to see how things go down with the Mexico ep." I say. "Her and Brie are producers on the show right? So, they'll always be on it?" Ravyn wonders, "oh they aren't going anywhere." I state with an eye roll, "but if they manage to not make me look like they only villain from that night I might not be completely against returning." I say. "Guess we have to see how that episode gets edited down. You're pretty hard to dislike from a fans standpoint." Ravyn tells me, "hopefully that will be my saving grace." We head off to go find somewhere out of the way to watch the rest of the show and hangout.

After watching an amazing Takeover event we had back to my apartment. Now that all the appearances are done my nerves are taking over and I know sleep is going to be hard to come by. I change into some comfy clothes and head to my couch firing up the WWE Network. Dolph comes out of the bedroom also dressed for bed. "Are you not coming to bed?" he asks looking confused. I shake my head, "too nervous to sleep. I was going to watch more ladder matches…" I admit sheepishly. "Babe, you have got to stop stressing over this. You and Ravyn are more than prepared for this match." He tries to assure me. "I know…but I just can't help it. I know that if I go to bed I will just lay there my brain running a hundred miles an hour and all I will do is just toss and turn…I don't want to disturb your sleep…so really, you just go to bed…I'll be here." I try telling him but he just sighs and flops down on the couch laying his head in my lap. I grin, running my fingers through his hair. "So which match are we going to watch?" He asks and I laugh picking the ladder match he had against Cena and hit play.

Dolph talks me through the match as we watch and I listen intently stroking his hair. I'm so engrossed in the match that it takes me a moment to realize that he was no longer talking about the match. I pause the network and hear him breathing deeply in sleep. I grin and just continue to stroke his hair and turn the network back on. I finish the match and Dolph is still asleep so I gently shake him awake and together we head off to bed.

Just as I predicted I spend most of the night tossing and turning, thoughts of the ladder match keep running through my head. I think of spot after spot we can try to pull off as well as all the things that can go wrong. I must eventually doze off because I'm awoken by Dolph gently kissing me on the forehead, "time to get up. The Mania week grind doesn't stop just because it's Mania day. We have media and VIP appearances to do." He reminds me and I groan. We get up, have a light breakfast and head down to the massive stadium. As we pull in I'm in awe of the size of it and am almost driven to tears at the sight of a large banner of Ravyn and mines faces hanging from the stadium.

I drop my bags off and head off to my first sponsor appearance where I mingle with a bunch of corporate suits before I head off to a VIP signing. Then I have two more sponsor appearances to get through before I can relax. I rush off to the locker room to change into some workout gear and head off to go meet Ravyn to check out the set and roll around for a bit.

We take a moment before we walk through the curtain and take in the massive spectacle that is the Wrestlemania stage. I stand on the stand on the stage with the wind blowing my hair, I haven't wrestled outside since my days in Calgary and working the fairgrounds and parking lot shows. I stare out over the vast stadium in awe, trying to imagine what this place will look like with 75 thousand members of the WWE Universe filling the seats, I'm a long way from those fair grounds and parking lots now. We begin the trek down the huge 80-yard ramp and I get chills imaging my music playing and the crowd's reaction. We make it the ring and roll around for a bit to shake off the nerves. We walk through a few of our ladder spots until we feel comfortable with everything before we abandon the ring so that the crews can put all their last-minute touches to the set.

I clean up and change into the street clothes I will be wearing when I accompany Dolph to the ring for his triple threat match. I put on one of his shirts and the pink sequined Converse I bought for hall of fame before I head off to meet Dolph in catering. He is hanging out with Zack, Miz, Maryse, Seth and Kofi. They all seem so calm as if this is just any other live event. I'm a bundle of nerves that can't even look at the food in catering as I try to control the trembling in my hands. I sit by and try to let their conversations distract me as the minutes tick by. Then the preshow starts and I watch as each match gets dissected by the panel. I am completely sucked in when they get to my match with Ravyn and I'm in awe of the brilliant video package the production crew put together of our feud.

While Dolph goes to get changed for his match I hit hair and makeup and watch Zack and Breezango in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. They keep playing up the feud with Mojo and Zack before Mojo eliminates Zack and moves on to win the event.

Then, it's show time. The opening pyro goes off and the stadium is electric. Dolph and I head to gorilla to wait for the match. Corbin goes out first and I hold on tightly to Dolph's hand as his music plays and we go bursting through the curtain onto the stage. The crowd erupts as Dolph yells, pumping up the crowd, giving them a Ziggle Wiggle worthy of the Wrestlemania stage. He keeps pumping up the crowd as we take the long walk, with his arm draped over my shoulder, only stopping his yelling to kiss my temple as we finally reach the bottom of the ramp and he takes off at a run sliding up onto the apron.

Once AJ makes his way down to the ring the bell rings and all hell breaks loose. I keep my eyes locked on the action and allow myself a small smirk as I notice Dolph and AJ team up and deliver some stiff hits to Corbin getting retribution for his role in the all the drama that played out over the last few months. I stay out of the way as best I can as the action is all over the place, cringing each time Dolph or AJ takes a crazy bump. After some time Dolph gets tossed out of the ring unceremoniously by Corbin right in front of me. He quickly staggers to his feet only to get taken out by a Phenomenal Forearm. He crumples to the ground and I am immediately by his side. I check on him while keeping one eye on the ring where AJ is pummeling Corbin. Just after hitting Corbin with a 450 Splash he goes for the pin and I frantically try to get Dolph up and back into the ring to stop the count. It's too late though, by the time he gets in and smashes AJ in the back the ref's hand is hitting the mat for three and the bell rings cuing AJ's music to play. Dolph sinks to his knees dejectedly and I hang my head, my heart breaking for him. He rolls out of the ring towards me and I wrap my arm around his waist and walk him up the ramp to the back. Ravyn and Tyler are backstage and congratulate Dolph on a great match as he heads off to hit the showers and I go to change into my gear.

I had some new gear made for tonight and I look in the mirror admiring the deep pink gear made of a glittery fabric. My name adorns each leg in the same fabric but in a brilliant deep shade of teal and is accompanied by a black line weaving its way around each leg. The black halter style top laces across the front is plane accept for some teal edging to tie it into the pants. My black boots with lime green trim and three teal stars perfecting tie it all together. I head back to hair and makeup so they can adjust my look to match the gear. They braid my hair to help keep it out of my face while I battle. Once all that is complete I put on my complimentary Wrestlemania 33 hoodie and meet Dolph at the trainer's room so that he can help me tape my wrists using black prewrap and pink tape.

"You ready for this?" he asks tearing the tape and pressing the edge down. I swallow the nervous lump in my throat and shake my head, unable to speak. "You have nothing to worry about. You two are going to be brilliant. Hell, you may even steal the show, an honor I will gladly pass on." He says with a wink and a manage a small smile that quickly fades. "I'm calling it now, match of the year." He's leaning forward and looking me directly in the eye grinning and now I can't help but truly smile. "There's a smile. Now how do your wrists feel?" I rub my wrists flexing them a bit, "perfect. Thanks." I lean forward and kiss him. We are interrupted by a clearing throat behind us. I pull away and turn to see Road Dogg standing in the doorway of the trainer's room. "Uh, you have 15 minutes J." I nod blushing as he starts to leave but he pokes his head back in in the room, "oh and that's a nice shade of lipstick Ziggler." I turn to Dolph and laugh because sure enough my lipstick has smeared on his lips. I reach up and wipe it off with my thumb as Road Dogg leaves.

We leave the trainer's room and I can't stop giggling over the site of Dolph in my lipstick. Ravyn and AJ are already there and soon we are joined by Zack and Tyler. They both wish us luck as we get the five-minute warning. I kiss Dolph making sure not to leave any lipstick behind this time. "Good luck. Kill it out there but please be careful." He tells me, kissing my forehead and sending me off into gorilla. "Babe!" He calls and I turn around, "jacket." In my nerves I had forgotten to take off my hoodie. I unzip and hand it to him "thanks." I give him a little wave and head into gorilla to join Ravyn.

"Nervous?" Ravyn asks me and I respond by holding up a trembling hand, "insanely nervous." Ravyn holds up her own shaking hand and laughs, "good, so it's not just me. Any idea what the finish is?" She asks letting out a nervous breath. "No idea and I'm having horrible flashbacks to Survivor Series when I didn't find out till the last minute if it would be me or Eva." I sigh trying to shake off the nerves. "Hey, at least this time it's either you or me." Ravyn says as my music hits and my heart plummets, "guess I'll see you out there friend! Good luck!" I give her a quick hug, "let's kill it out there!" I head to the curtain, closing my eyes gripping the fabric in my hands, I take a long deep breath shoving the nerves away before I burst through the curtain and onto the stage.

The roar of the crowd hits me and I get goosebumps as I stand at the top of the stage, pyro exploding around me as I take it all in for a moment before I begin the long walk down the ramp. I wave to the crowd, a bright rainbow graphic of colors follows me down the ramp. I high five fans as I reach ringside and I jump up on to the apron and climb through the ropes. I pose in all the corners acknowledging the crowd on all sides of the arena. Just as I jump off the last turnbuckle there is a rumble of thunder followed by the wail of a tornados siren. A picturesque house complete with a white picket fence appears on the tron but is quickly erased as a massive tornado sweeps across the screen and the opening bars of Ravyn's theme begins to play. The tornado is now swirling on the stage as Ravyn steps out on the stage. She stands at the top of the stage smirking confidently before she starts walking, the tornado following her every step of the way and into the ring as it comes and swirls at my feet before vanishing.

They hoist the title above the ring as I bounce around keeping myself loose. Then the bell rings and it's game time. Ravyn immediately slides out of the ring and I do the same cutting her off before she can reach one of the many ladders surrounding the ring. We battle all around the outside of the ring, both using the environment to our advantage. I manage to hit a famouser on the floor and while she is down I grab a ladder and scramble into the ring, quickly setting it up. I begin to climb but only make it part way up as Ravyn makes it back into the ring and drop kicks the ladder out from under me. I crash down hard onto the mat. I lay there selling the fall as Ravyn sets the ladder back up and begins to climb. I scramble back to my feet and slip beneath her and deliver a powerbomb off the ladder.

We both take a moment regain ourselves, with me getting to my feet first and tossing her to the outside. I slide out after her and attempt to toss her into the barricade but she reverses the move and sends me crashing into the steel ring steps. I hold my back selling as she digs under the ring and pulls out a table and sets it up in front of the announce table. She comes over and pulls me up by my hair and drags me over to the table. She shoves my head between her legs and flips me up setting me up to be powerbombed through the table. I desperately start punching her in the back of the head, she staggers back toward the ring and I am able to step onto the ring apron and out of her grasp. I kick her in the chest to create some separation as I climb through the ropes, followed closely by Ravyn. I hit her with a drop kick as soon as she is in the ring and immediately jump on her hitting her with everything I have until she kicks me in the shin and then sends me crashing into the second turnbuckle. She quickly goes to climb the ladder again, making it close enough to actually touch the belt before I grab her ankle and hold on for dear life.

Ravyn drops from the ladder and delivers a tornado DDT sending me face first into the mat. She flips me over dragging me to the ropes and sets me up to deliver a slingshot between the bottom and second ropes, but for added devastation she lays a ladder on top of me before she catapults me into the second rope, the ladder smashing me in the face. I crumple to the mat as Ravyn sets up the biggest ladder at our disposal right underneath the belt and begins to climb, again just getting close enough the belt to touch it. I crawl my way over to the ladder, getting to my feet and grabbing at her ankle once again, desperately trying to stop her. She looks down at me, "push me over!" She whispers discretely to me, "through the table!" She adds and reality hits me like a ton of bricks and my heart starts pounding as I go around to the side of the ladder and begin to tilt it. She grabs desperately for the belt as she goes over, falling from the ladder and through the table.

I collapse back into the ropes catching my breath as the crowd roars. I go grab the tipped over ladder, glance down at Ravyn, then to the title before quickly setting the ladder back up and begin to climb. The belt looks 100 ft away as I slowly climb, playing up to the brutality of the match and the toll it has taken on my body. I reach out with a shaking hand and grab the strap of the belt unhooking it. The crowd erupts as the bell rings and my music plays. I drape myself over the top of the ladder and just stare in disbelief at the belt in my hands.

I feel the ladder tremble and look down to see Dolph standing below me with a huge smile on his face. I slowly climb and jump from the last few rungs into his arms. "You okay?" He murmurs into my ear immediately and I nod as he hugs me tight. He puts me down and raises my hand in victory, making sure to turn me to all sides of the stadium. He lets go of my hand and takes my face in his hands, touching his forehead to mine "you're sure you are okay?" He asks me again, he is grinning like a fool but I can hear the concern in his voice. "I'm good. I'm promise." I assure him, a huge smile plastered to my face as he kisses me bringing on another roar from the crowd. He helps me out of the ring and we make our way up the ramp. At the top of the ramp Zack waits for us and he hugs me. I turn around to acknowledge the crowd once more and the boys lift me up on their shoulders as I raise the belt high above my head.

They set me down and we walk back into gorilla and am greeted by a round of applause and Ravyn tackles me in a massive hug. We don't have to say anything to each other to know what the other is thinking. She pulls away and as Breezango, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, Triple H and countless others come up to offer their congratulations.

The celebration moves out of gorilla so the next match can go on but soon I'm being sent to get promotional photos taken with the title and do some interviews. As quickly as the whirlwind began it ends and soon it's just Dolph and I. "So how does it feel champ?" He asks snaking an arm around my waist pulling me close as we both look at the belt. "Unreal…I feel like I am going to wake up and none of this will have happened." He kisses me on the cheek. "Oh, it's real babe. You are the champ." I beam, "I am the champ."


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been just over five months since Wrestlemania and I'm the champ and am heading into another marquee match at Summerslam. I am going to be facing Natalya in an iron man match for the title. We've been going back and forth for weeks now and I have been having a blast working with the blonde veteran and I can't wait to build on the history that Bayley and Sasha started in NXT and have the first ever main roster women's iron man match.

The bell rings and I shock the veteran by quickly rolling her up in small package while she is taunting the WWE Universe and get the first pin fall of the match. This infuriates Nattie and soon an all-out war is on. We battle all over the ring and ringside area and exchange pins. With time winding down we are tied at 2 pin falls a piece. We are battered and bruised as we battle in front of the announce table. I look at the clock ticking down on the tron just as it ticks down to under four minutes. We exchange right hands before I grab her head and smash her face off the announce table. She is bent over holding her face as I back up to the barricade and get a running start, climbing the stairs and leaping off to hit her with a famouser driving her face into the floor. As I land I hear a pop and the most pain I have ever felt in my life radiates through my knee.

I clutch at my knee grimacing in pain. I roll over and force myself to my feet. My knee feels unstable as I take a few limping steps over to Nattie. I pull her up by her hair and whisper to her that I am hurt as I roll her into the ring. I hold onto the apron and it takes all my might to pull myself up onto the apron and roll into the ring. There is still one more spot that we have to get through before time runs out. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out as I hop mostly on my right leg over to Nattie's prone form. The pain is excruciating and my knee feels ready to give out at any moment. I'm supposed to hit Nattie with my finisher but there is no way I will be climbing the ropes in this state. I glance at the clock and see time winding down. The ref is over checking on me, obviously seeing that I am in pain. I tell him I can finish and have him tell Nattie that I am going to hit her with a DDT. He falls to his knees to check on Nattie and pass the word of the change to her.

She struggles her way to her feet and I launch myself as much as I can with one leg grabbing her head and slamming her down on the mat with a DDT and roll her up for the final pin fall of the match as time expires and my music hits. I roll off of Nattie and again grab at my knee as the ref checks on me. I try to get back to my feet but my knee can't take it anymore and buckles. Another ref comes down to the ring and they both help me to the back.

Dolph is waiting for me just inside the curtain looking worried. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" He asks taking over for one of the refs and helps me out of gorilla. I shake my head, a tear sliding down my cheek. "I hurt my knee…bad." I say through clenched teeth, the pain killing me. He sighs sadly, wiping the tear from my face with his thumb, "come one, let's get you to Doc." I nod and take a limping step forward but again my knee gives out. Dolph catches me and scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the trainer's room.

Hey lays me down on the exam table and Doc looks me over. Ravyn, Zack and Breezango show up and hang in the door way. "It looks like it's your ACL. I don't know how bad it is without an MRI." I close my eyes and sigh in frustration. I hear Dolph and Doc making plans to get me to a nearby hospital tonight to get the MRI done.

At the hospital it is confirmed that I have a fully torn ACL and will need surgery. They fit me with a brace and give me some crutches and send us on our way. I call Shane and let him know the diagnosis. He seems genuinely sorry to hear about it and lets me know that unfortunately I will have to relinquish the title. We make a plan to do it on Smackdown Live on Tuesday before I would be going to Birmingham for surgery.

I show up Tuesday and film a segment where I hand over my title to Shane and Daniel Bryan while all the girls on the roster look on eagerly knowing that they will have a shot at the now vacated title. One year ago, I debuted on the Smackdown after Summerslam, now one year later on the same show I have to vacate my title. What a difference a year makes. The moment the show is over Dolph and I catch a flight to Alabama. We check into a hotel across the street from the hospital and catch a few hours of sleep. I check in early for my surgery and wait nervously for them to take me back.

I'm released a few days later and head back to Orlando just in time for Dolph to go back on the road and I hit the rehab grind hard so that I can start working on my comeback. For the first few months I focus on nothing but rehab. Once I am bit more stable on my feet I will occasionally go to shows if they aren't too far from Orlando. Dolph and I have also started hunting for a house. We would continue to split our time between his place in Phoenix and the place would find in Orlando. We find a place not too far from Zack and I'm anxious to move. The apartment has been too quiet since Ravyn moved to Georgia with AJ. I am able to walk without crutches just in time to be in Ravyn's wedding to AJ in October and I couldn't be happier for my best friend and how truly happy she is.

One year after making my PPV debut I watch Survivor Series from ringside. My rehab finally takes a turn for the better as I am cleared to start doing light ring work and slowly I build from there until finally I get the all clear to compete. We keep it a secret though because coming up in a few weeks is going to be the first ever Women's Royal Rumble and they want my return to be as a surprise entrant.

On the eve of The Rumble Dolph and I are snuck into the building and stashed away. He would be making a surprise return as well after taking himself off TV for the last several weeks due to frustration with his booking. I send him out early in the show for his match but remain hidden since the women wouldn't be going on until the main event. I watch the male entrants come out one by one until finally #30's buzzer sounds and Dolph's music hits. I get chills as the crowd erupts and I watch my show off tear down to the ring and land a bunch of magnificent drop kicks to anyone that gets in his way. The battle continues until it comes down to just Dolph and Cena. The crowd is electric as they exchange blow after blow and move after move before Dolph reverses himself out of an AA and superkicks Cena right over the top rope. His music plays and I jump up and down as I watch him climb the ropes and points to the Wrestlemania sign. I'm so happy for him to be finally getting his big match at Wrestlemania.

I get changed into my gear, stopping to glance briefly at the gnarly scar on my knee as I slide on my knee pads. Once dressed I pace anxiously waiting for him to come back. When he does I leap into his arms kissing him passionately. "I'm so happy for you!" He grins, "thanks babe. Now it's almost your turn." He kisses me again before heading off to take a shower. A member of the glam squad comes to the locker room to get me made up as I continue to hide out. I slip a giant knee brace on over my pants, it will act more as a focal point for commentary rather than support because underneath my gear my knee is heavily taped, covered with a small brace and my typical knee pads.

Dolph comes out of the shower and we sit and watch the show. The women's rumble begins and a producer comes to get me telling me that it is time to head to gorilla. Just outside of gorilla I see Ravyn stretching. She looks up and squeals upon seeing me. She rushes over and hugs me. "What number did you get?" She asks me excitedly "26." I tell her, they wanted me to be a late entry but not the predictable #30 spot. She is grinning madly at me, "they are going to lose their minds when you come out." I laugh nervously. "Hopefully they remember me. I've been off TV forever. Too bad I couldn't still have been on like you did when you hurt your shoulder." I admit, I have a fear of getting no reaction when my music hits.

We chat until it's time for her to make her entrance at #17. I stand by the monitors with Dolph, AJ and Breezango until it's time for me to go out. I hand Dolph my jacket and get a good luck kiss. I stand at the curtain as the countdown begins. I take a deep breath calming the butterflies in my stomach. The clock strikes zero, the buzzer sounds and my music hits. From my spot behind the curtain I hear the crowd erupt and I grin before quickly putting on my game face. I exit the curtain at a sprint and make a beeline for Ravyn. We battle with each other before shocking the crowd and actually teaming together to take out some of our competitors. We work together and eliminate Sasha Banks leaving it with just the two of us left. All hell breaks loose as we battle all over the ring each almost eliminating the other several times.

A kick to the midsection sends me staggering back into the ropes. Ravyn backs up to the opposite side of the ring and uses the ropes to launch herself towards me and tackles me over the rope. She has too much momentum and it sends her over with me. I try to hold on to the ropes but I can't get a hold as both go spilling to the floor landing at the same time. There is a huge debate going on amongst the refs about whose feet touched first. Once we have recovered we join the argument until we are interrupted by Daniel Bryan's music and he comes out and declares us both winners and that the match at Wrestlemania will now be a triple threat match for the women's title currently being held by Charlotte. I grin as Ravyn looks disgusted at the idea. She pokes me in the chest as she glances to the Wrestlemania sign, the finger she had just poked me with slowly moves to point at the sign as she smirks at me. "I'll see you at Wrestlemania" She yells over the roar of the crowd and I grin. Man, it's good to be back.

The End

Thank you for reading this story! Please review and don't forget to read Life is Like Tetris by Pretty Phenomenal to read Ravyn's part of the story.


	29. prequel

Hey readers! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that I a going to start posting a prequel to this story that follows J's training in Canada through her time in NXT. The story will be called Life is a Highway, so please, if you enjoyed Life's Zig Zags give the new story a read!


End file.
